The life of Katie
by klainebows101
Summary: Katie Anderson a troubled teen is in foster care and after her 10th family she is sent to live with the Hummels, little does she know she may not just get a family but so much more. Katie just wants a home, and the Hummels give her more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 : Big to small

**I changed the Month because me being me i forgot school starts in August not January. Basicly i want to start in the beginning of season 2 so Burt and Carol are not married and Kurt hasn't transferred to Dalton yet. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or there characters.**

* * *

Date: August, 3rd, 2012

Foster care. It's not fun. Right when you start to like the place and the people in it I get switched. Funny, they told me I it would be okay and that this wouldn't happen. But they were WRONG, I've been to 10 different "homes" in the past year. May sound like it's not THAT bad but being only 15 it's scary. Today I was moved from big time L.A. to a small town called Lima, never heard of it? Me neither. The social worker said it's in Ohio. Anyway,I'm staying with a man called Burt Hummel all I know is that he has a wife and two sons. Hummel, that's a nice last name. I wish I had one. You see I don't have one, well I legally do but why should I use it? It's worthless. Just like my past. I might as well explain, I grew up with a rich family in California. Richard Anderson and Mary Anderson were my parent's both snobby and think of themselves as gods. Then I had my old brother Cooper Anderson, he's a commercial actor and thinks he's famous for ONE commercial. Next is Blaine, I like Blaine we both went through the same abuse. He came out and then was shipped off to Dalton academy I don't know where that is, but it definitely was not in California. Never heard or saw him again. Skip a year and on the 5th of July my parent's left. Came home from school and they were gone, not even a note. So I called the police and when they reached my parent's, they said they don't want me. Thus I'm in Foster Care. My whole family left me in the dust. Out here own my own, but that's okay because I don't need love from them. From anyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Hummels

**Thanks for the feedback! I'm so happy people liked my story! So here's chapter two! I write my stories in the middle of the night so i was really surprised to see people liked it! Disclaimer: I only own Katie :P Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

Date: August, 6th,2012

Finally I'm here. Being stuck in a plane for 3 days isn't what I call fun. Now I wait at the court house, where then I get 'signed' to Burt Hummel so if anything goes wrong, hopefully nothing does, they (the social worker's) sue Burt. I don't know, do you think I listen to what they say? Well I don't. My social worker, Carmen, is an annoying blonde who I'm pretty sure didn't go to college. She has this habit, each time a boy is near us she twirls her fake blonde extensions. Fake. She's fake, she's always flirting with the foster dads. I can't stand her.

"Katie Anderson." The Secretary says with a smile.

Katie stops writing in her notebook and looks up.

"Yes?" She says in a shy voice. She mentally scolds herself for being weak.

"There here!" Carmen yells as she interrupts the Secretary.

Katie rolled her Hazel eyes at the blonde. Katie stands up from her chair next to the fish tank. As she walks into the courtroom she sees the same judge as always, she sees an officer to her right. Katie's eyebrow raises 'I hit one foster kid and they think I'm a murderer' she thinks smirking. Next she sees to teenage boys. One tall and one short, both look the exact opposite one sporting a red tee' with jeans the other wearing brands only a rich person could afford.

"Hi I'm Kurt." Kurt, the fancy looking one says. Katie smiles and puts her hand out. 'Polite Katie' she repeats in her thoughts.

"Katie" they shake hands. 'He has soft hands' Katie thinks with a smile. Katie can tell she'll be able to trust him.

"I'm Finn" The other boy says with a frown. 'Look I don't want to be here either, but the attitude is unnecessary.' Katie mentally says.

"Katie." She managed to get out. To her left was a middle aged man with his arm around a middle aged woman. 'He must be Burt, and that's his wife. They don't look that scary.'

Katie walks up to Burt and puts her hand out.

"You must be Burt; I've been excited to meet you and your family." She finished with a smile. Burt skips the hand shake and hugs her. Katie flinched; she hasn't been hugged by other foster parents. 'Oh God what should I do?' Hug him. 'Am I talking to myself, oh God I'm crazy' Katie hugs him back as she has a conversation with her inner self. Carol also gives Katie a hug. Maybe things will be alright.

"Katie you will be staying with the Hummel's." No really? I thought they were the Johnson's! "I hope everything will work out in the end, and not like last time." With that the judge dismissed our case.

Carmen smiles at Katie "I'm so happy for you!" She puts her hand up to give her a high-five, Katie awkwardly stares at her.

"Well Katie, Welcome to the family!" Next thing she knew everyone was hugging her. Oh god.


	3. Chapter 3: First day Part 1

**I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in one day! This makes up for the two short chapters. Also if you've noticed i changed the Month because again i forgot school starts in August not January. :P Enjoy! Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine! But Katie is**

* * *

August, 8th, 2012

It's been the longest weekend, I learned that Burt and Carol are actual not married which surprised me. I learned that Kurt was very good with fashion and showed me some of his sketches. Finn still doesn't seem happy about me staying with them, his girlfriend Rachel Berry is though I remember the first time we met.

It was the 7th and Katie was in her and Kurt's room both talking about fashion. There was a loud scream from down stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Katie said eyes wide. She was worried because Kurt looked like he wanted to hide.

"That was Rachel Berry's scream I could tell by the volume of it." Kurt shudders and grabs Katie's hand looking straight into her eyes. "I want you to know that I am sorry in advance." Katie's eyes goes wide she thought she was scared then but nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

"OH MY GOD KURT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND OH MY YOU MUST BE KATIE I WAS SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU!" Both Kurt and Katie had eyes wide and scared.

"Rachel, I think you're scaring Katie." Finn said from the door frowning. Katie couldn't tell if it was because of her or because Rachel.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just so excited to know that one day I'll get a sister in law!" Katie wondered what pills she takes and where can she get them. Finn, the one who hasn't smiled once at Katie is dating this little ball of energy? Katie couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe how much Rachel talks; she learned everything about this girl in only 5 minutes. This thankfully ended when Finn announced he had a gift for her, which got her to leave.

"What is she on?" Katie said as she looked at an annoyed looking Kurt. Kurt giggled and smiled at Katie.

"I don't know, but it must be strong" They both laughed for the whole night.

She was nice but boy can she talk up a storm. Kurt told me that there break was over tomorrow and I'll be enrolling in their school. I'm nervous because both Finn and Kurt are juniors and I'm a sophomore which means I won't have the same classes as them. I'm worried about making friends but I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow.

"Sweetie it's time to get up! It's your first day of school." A gentle voice says while rubbing her arm. Katie opened her eyes to see Carol smiling sweetly at her. Katie was not a morning person but she can't help but smile. Katie gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. She takes a shower singing to the radio the song 3 by Britney Spears starts playing. Katie sings along as she gets changed and does her hair. She walks out to see Finn standing there with a weird lopsided smile.

"I didn't know you could sing!" This was the first thing he's said to her, and Katie didn't know how to respond.

"You…heard that?" Katie blushed, she remembered how her brother's both taught her to sing and dance and her mom even taught her the piano, her dad never liked the thought of singing or dancing. Finn nodded pulling her out of her thoughts.

"You should join the glee club, we made it to regionals last year but this year I think we could win and go to nationals!" Katie smiled, he was talking to her! She just nodded and listened because she just wanted him to like her.

"FINN, KATIE I'M GOING TO LEAVE IF YOU BOTH DON'T HURRY!" Kurt screamed from the kitchen. They run down stairs ready for school.

"Bye dad! Bye Carol!" Kurt yelled before walking out, Finn followed saying bye to his mom and Burt. Katie reluctantly walked with them saying bye as she walked out of the house.

"Katie, I'll take you to the office to get your schedule." Kurt said smiling from the driver's seat. Katie (who's in the back) smiled and looked out the window. Katie looked at her outfit Kurt picked out for her; she was wearing a light blue sun dress with a white cardigan and her worn out converse. Kurt and her were already attached by the hip, which didn't surprise Burt he knew Kurt had always wanted a younger sister. Finn and she on the other hand haven't talked to each other as much. This was fine by Katie.

* * *

"Welcome to McKinley High." The Indian principal said with a smile.

"Thanks." Katie said with a fake smile, holding her new schedule. She walks out knowing Kurt must have gone to class. She looks down to see her locker number, walking down the long crowded hall she knew people were staring at her but that was normal for being the new kid. She finally found her locker with ease, the getting it open part was the hard part. Katie struggled with it for about 3 minutes when she gave up, she noticed a boy staring at her with a small smile. After the 5th time she finally got it open, the boy still staring clapped at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You could have helped instead of watch me you know!" Katie says walking up to the boy; the boy looks up at Katie from his wheelchair.

"No watching was amusing, I never seen you around here are you a freshmen?" He said with a smile, fixing his grasses.

"Do I look like a freshman to you?" Katie asked with a smirk.

"Yes" He replied not missing a beat. Katie narrowed her eyes at him; sure she's short ok really short but does she really look that young?

"I'ma sophomore actually, I'm just new here." The nerdy boy nodded.

"Well it looks like we're both in the same grade! The name is Artie Abrams, what's yours?"

"I'm Katie, maybe we have classes together!" She pulls out her schedule. Turns out they both have Geometry, Spanish 1 and English together.

"The bells going to ring soon, do you know where your first class is?" Katie saw that she had Biology room A101.

"Yeah I think it's just down the hall." Artie nodded and wheeled away saying bye. Boy was she wrong. It was not down the hall but up the stairs. When she finally found the room she saw a clad of jocks and cheerleaders. She decided to sit in the back near a black girl and an Asian girl. They both looked at Katie then her clothes. Katie turns to them.

"Can I help you?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Where'd you get that dress?" The Asian girl asked with bright curious eyes.

"Oh, it was a welcome present from my new foster brother Kurt. He said it was a Hummel original." Both the girls smiled widely.

"You're Katie! Kurtie told us all about you! He was so happy when he found out you were coming!" The Asian girl gushed excitedly.

Katie smiled in relief "You guys know Kurt! Yeah he told me he was excited." The school day went by now she met some new friends two of which are in the same grade as her. Next was lunch. Great Katie thought sarcastically. A room filled with half the school, what could go wrong? Everything.

* * *

**Annnnnd i think i'll stop here :) A cliff hanger! I've decided to make someone like Katie, But who? Is he in glee? I don't know maybe. I also am following the season slightly like Tartie ended and Finchel is together I just want to clear that up. Also if you have questions, comments and/or Concerns leave a review! And be sure to Follow and/or Favorite! Thanks again for the support and a shout out to X**xXYoulovemeanywaysXxX **for reviewing both chapter one and two!**


	4. Chapter 4:First day Part 2

**I've had a writing mood and I'm not going to complain I love writing XD Soo I made two chapters (3 and 4) in one day. I can't tell if that's good or bad...But anyway enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did I wouldn't be writing this story :)**

* * *

August 8th, 2012 –Continued-

_Next was lunch. Great Katie thought sarcastically. A room filled with half the school, what could go wrong? Everything. _

Find Kurt. That was my mission, find him and never leave his side. 'You're overreacting it's just dumb teenagers in there, you have more brains than them all joined! They can't hurt us.' Us? My last family was right I am a freak, I'm standing outside of a lunchroom talking to myself if that isn't a freak then I have no clue what is.

"Katie?" Katie looked down to see Artie looking confused at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Katie says trying to play it cool, 'Stop being so weak' she thinks to herself.

"Well for one thing you were standing here staring at the door and second thing is because you look a little scared." Katie mentally hits herself, why can't I hide my emotions Katie thinks to herself.

"I…I'm just worried, it's fine though come on I'm starved." And with that she opens the double doors and pushes Artie in. Artie looks up and gives her thumbs up. She smiles down at him. This isn't too bad. The next second sent her into shock, food had been dumped on her head and to top it off someone threw a slushy.

"Welcome to McKinley High, loser!" Katie just stands there not knowing what to do, she opens her eyes to see cheerleaders laughing and giggling, Kurt coming towards her. Katie didn't know what happened she saw black and the next thing she knew she was in the Principals office for breaking 3 cheerleader's noses and kicking a jock in the nuts.

* * *

Katie blinked. She saw Kurt who looked nervous and Finn who was sporting a black eye, she sees Artie who has a band-aid on his forehead. What happened?

"What were you guys thinking? You know how much trouble you guys caused! Finn you sent a football player to the hospital! Principal Figgins said he might expel you guys! How are we going to win Nationals without you guys?" Katie didn't know the man who was talking but boy does he sound pissed, Katie raised her bruised hand. The guy looked at her.

"What happened?" The teacher raised his eyebrow at me and Kurt looked more concerned than ever.

"You don't remember Katie? You got food dumped on you and went ballistic you beat up 3 Cheerios and 1 jock! Then when Finn saw another jock come towards you he beat him up! Some cheerio scratched Artie!" Kurt had wide eyes as he told the story.

"Oh, Finn I am so sorry and you too Artie. I blanked out I was so mad." Katie looked down ashamed of her house, better start packing when we get to the house Katie thought to herself.

"Look I won't let him suspend you guys but you have to promise this never happens again." Everyone minus Kurt nods. The teacher sighs and says Kurt and Finns dad and mom are here, Katie gets up with Finn and Kurt they all leave the room not saying a word.

"Oh my poor babies!" Carol says as she runs and hugs both Finn and Katie.

"Moooom!" Finn whines trying to pull away. She lets got and looks at his eye. Burt put his hand on Katie's shoulder Katie looks down scared.

"Did you win?" He says smirking at Katie, Katie looks up shocked, 'Why aren't they mad?' She thought to herself.

"She sent three cheerleaders to the hospital! It was so cool!" Finn says with excitement. Katie was even more shocked.

"Wait, how come we're not getting yelled at? I just sent THREE girls to the hospital!" Katie is appalled if this was her real parents they would have beaten her till she was in the hospital. As they drive off Burt says "Oh you are in trouble but come on you have to admit that's hilarious!" Carol smacks his arm.

"And in honor of our champs were going to Breadstix!" Burt yelled which led the car filled with people cheering. Katie smiled she hasn't had this much fun in a long time. Everyone gathered around the table, Burt and Finn talking about football and Kurt with Carol talking about the latest fashion.

"Everyone I want to say that today was one of our finer days as a family." Kurt smiled at me when Burt said that. "Cheers!" Everyone drank their drinks.

"Are you happy Katie?" Katie looked up at Finns words. Was she happy? She looks and sees them all staring at her, she can't help but smile.

"I don't know Finn, I feel happy." Finn frowns confused.

"Give it some time Finn, then I'll answer your question" Katie said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Katie lies on the bed staring at the ceiling. She can't sleep she's too busy thinking about Finns question.

Am I happy? I feel happy, I smile but does that make me truly happy? No. Hopefully one day I will be happy. But what makes me happy? Music does, and Finn did say they needed glee members. Katie smiled. Tomorrow I'll audition for the New Directions and I have just the song. And with that she fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Auditions

**Chapter 5 is here wahoo! I've been working on this story nonstop so hopefully Chapter six will be up tomorrow! Disclaimer: I dont own glee**

* * *

August, 9th, 2012

Katie walked to her locker, excited for her glee audition the look on both Kurt's and Finns faces were priceless when she told them. Kurt screamed and hugged her and Finn patted her back smiling at her, Katie smiled even more at the thought of Finn. He's been talking to Katie and actually it seems like every night when Katie has a nightmare and goes to the kitchen Finns there. He thinks she's just not tired but she's had nightmares for a while now. All about her dad doing stuff to her, Katie shakes her head don't think about it she says to herself.

"Katie? Why are you in Lima? Is it true your parents hate you! Why did you punch three Cheerios? What's it like living with the schools gay and the quarterback? Are you and Hudson sleeping with each other? Can I have a pair of your underwear?"

Katie looks at a dorky boy with an afro with an appalled look.

"Get your camera out of my face you creep!" Katie says backing away. The boy stepped closer to her trying to kiss her. 'Oh god I think I'm going to puke ' "Back off!" The boy grabbed her arm shoving her into the camera.

"She said back off!" A boy with a Mohawk said towering over the dorky boy who still is asking Katie weird questions, the boy stops and screams running away, the camera boy right behind him. Katie looks at the tan boy.

"Who was he?"

"That was Jacob Ben Israel" The boy said rolling his eyes. He looks at Katie smirking leaning on the lockers.

"Stop smirking at me" And with that she walks away making her way to the court yard. She sits down and notices Kurt and Finn standing near Artie with Rachel all looking excited. The next thing she knew they were singing. Katie smiled at Artie as he started rapping. She was impressed by them they all singing Empire state of mind. She danced in her seat looking at all the glee clubbers. She saw the tan boy from earlier and smiled she looked around and saw that nobody seemed amused maybe two or three people. 'These people obviously don't know good taste' the song finished and Katie clapped, and no one else. Katie stopped and got up and walked to them.

"You guys were amazing!" Katie smiled at Kurt "I've decided to audition for glee club!" The smile on all their faces made her day.

-O-

Katie looks at her locker, it was time for her auditions and Katie was sweating buckets she was never good with singing in front of people. She walks to the auditorium she watches a girl, sunshine sing Listen she cheers when she's done and walks up to the microphone grabbing it she sits on the piano getting ready. "My names Katie and I'll be singing the song My Immortal by evanescence."

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me." _

By the end of the song Katie was crying and so was half the audience. Katie looked up at the cheering; wiping away her tears she had a sad smile. She remembered what her brother told her "Courage" that was the last word he said to her before they took him away.

"Welcome to the new directions!" Katie couldn't contain herself she ran to Mr. Shue and hugged him. She couldn't wait to tell Burt and Carol. 'They'll be so proud of me!' She thought to herself.

* * *

"And then she kicked me off the team!" Finn was in the middle of telling Carol and Burt about how the new football teams coach kicked him off the team.

"I think having Artie on the football team is a great idea! I mean just imagine him being a human cannonball." Both Burt and Finn nod agreeing with each other. Then the topic switched to Rachel who apparently sent Sunshine to a crack house which led her to switch schools.

"Great now Vocal Adrenaline has Sunshine! Now we'll never win." Kurt complains from across the table. She's heard a lot about Vocal Adrenaline, Artie has filled her in.

"Well maybe you guys should knock them down a peg or two." Katie gets confused stairs. "Show them that you guys can win without her, because right now you're making yourself look weak to them which are a bad thing. Up them on the Choir ladder make other schools more afraid of you then them." Finn had this weird look in his eyes and for the whole night he would stare at Katie. 'Weird' Katie thought as she laid in her bed.

* * *

**Why do you think Finns staring at her? Any ideas! Share them by clicking the review button! Thanks again xx also if you have any Lesson Ideas they could do in Glee Club PM me about it! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover

**This chapter is a long one :) I hope you gleeks enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Katie**

* * *

August, 18, 2012

I can't believe it's been a full week since staying with the Hummel's. They all have been nothing but kind, well most of them Finn still has acted weird around her. I can't understand him one day he's frowning at me and the next he's smiling and talking, he told the glee club my idea and they all loved it. We got a new member Sam, I like him and I learned we both take a dyslexic class together. It was embarrassing to have the Hummel's find out I was dyslexic last Saturday.

-August, 11, 2012-

Katie, Kurt and Finn are all at the kitchen table doing their homework as directed by Carol. Kurt and Finn both working on math don't notice Katie who is staring at her reading assignment in confusion. Burt notices her and sits next to her.

"What's the problem kiddo?"

"I think I'm spelling all this wrong! And the words are hard to read." Katie couldn't handle it she slams the paper on the table rubbing her sour eyes, Kurt and Finn both look up worried.

"Katie are you dyslexic?" Kurt asked looking at Katie with worried eyes, Katie looks down ashamed.

"Katie there's nothing you should be ashamed of; a lot of famous people are dyslexic! We love you no matter what!" Katie looked up tears in her eyes. Her dad always called her stupid and told her she would never get a decent job. Katie starts crying not knowing what to do. Burt tells the boys to leave and for the rest of the night her and Burt talked about things Katie could do to help her, they decided to first get her reading glasses.

-present Day-

Katie smiled at the memory, fixing her new black framed glasses. She thought hiding her dyslexia would make them like her better but now she knows its okay. She walks to her and Kurt's closet and puts on a white dress and jean jacket, getting ready to go to the Lima Bean. Kurt told her that she needed to check that place out and she thought she might as well but she wanted to go with someone and Kurt was busy and Artie couldn't so Finn was taking her. 'I really need to learn how to drive' She thought to herself, none of her other foster family's wanted to take her to learn so she just gave up.

"You ready?" Finn says poking his head through the door. Katie nodded her and Finn needed to talk and so she decided she'll talk to him today. It was silent the way there and all the way inside they both got a hot chocolate.

"So um Katie, what is it like being in the foster care system?" Finn had to ask he's been dying to know. Katie looked like she was thinking.

"Well it's not fun that's for sure. You have want to be cautious about everything you do." "Why?" Katie raised an eyebrow "Because if you do one thing wrong they could send you to another home. That's happened to me a lot." Finn looked awkward.

"Why are you in foster care?" Finn blurts it out loud with wide eyes. Katie frowned.

"Don't look scared I'll tell you." Finn smiled in relief, nodding for Katie to go on.

"Well I have two brothers, and one of my brothers Blaine he came out to the family when he was 12 and my dad was not as accepting as Burt. He shipped him off to some private school and I never saw him again. After he left my mom started drinking and she, she was not herself anymore she use to sing when she cooked but she didn't anymore. My dad started hitting me when I was 13 and when I was 14th I came home from school and they were gone. Everything was, even the kitchen table!" Katie finished and saw Finn with sad eyes staring at her. Katie smiled, she needed to get that out and hopefully Finn won't judge her.

"Do you miss your brothers?" Katie frowned.

"I miss Blaine but not Cooper, he knew about my dad's beatings and he knew he could have convinced my dad to not ship Blaine off, but he didn't and he left me." Finn nodded. "And besides I don't need them because I have you and Kurt, right?" Finn looked down like he was thinking.

"You don't want me in your family do you? You just agreed to take me here to make Carol happy!" Katie was getting mad. She thought he cared but instead he didn't.

"Katie you don't understand! I don't WANT a sister! I don't even want a brother! I just want it me and my mom!" Katie looked piseds and so did Finn.

"Stop being a brat! You're 17 you can get over it!" Katie yelled getting the attention of the people in the coffee shop. Finn stood up.

"Maybe you did deserve what your dad did to you!" Finn felt ashamed but he was too mad to care so he stormed out driving away, leaving Katie alone with no ride or phone. Katie saw people looking at her, 'I can't believe him! I thought he was my friend! I called him my brother!' She put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Katie looked up to see Santana and Brittany two girls from Glee. She never actually talked to them before.

"Yeah I'm fine" She says wiping away her tears she didn't want to look weak around them.

"Did he seriously leave you?" Santana says sitting next to her. Katie nodded, Brittany who was on her right hugged her.

"That dick! I knew he wasn't Mr. Goody!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"You want me to ask lord tubbington to put a spell on him?" Both Santana and Katie just stared at her in wonder.

"Grab your phone and call Kurt's dad, you're staying at my house tonight" Santana demanded. Katie looked embarrassed.

"I don't have a phone." Santana looked like she has seen a unicorn.

"What kind of 16-year-old are you? No car or phone!" "I'm 15." Santana shakes her head mumbling something in Spanish, grabbing her phone handing it to Katie. Katie dialed Burt's number.

"Hello?" Burt said.

"Burt? It's Katie um I stay the night at Santana's house? She's in glee and both Kurt and Finn know her." Katie stuttered she hated talking on the phone.

"Of course you can Katie, is Finn still with you?"

"He just left Santana offered to take me home because we wanted to hangout. Finn was mad because Rachel and he just had a fight so I wouldn't ask him about it he was really upset." Katie lied; Burt said okay and hung up.

"Do you have Finns Number?" Santana nodded.

Katie: Told Burt you and Rachel had a fight just go with it.

Finn: k.

Katie handed the phone back to Santana smiling. Brittany put her pinky out to both her and Santana. They all walked out pinkies linked. Katie smiled this was her first time having a sleepover.

-Santana's House-

"Why are you being nice to me Santana, I heard you were a bitch but you seem really nice." Katie asked from her spot while doing Brittany's nails. Santana looked to Katie smirking.

"Oh I am a bitch, but you intrigue me. Britt and I need a new 3rd member after Fabray had her baby I can't stand her so I want you to replace her." Santana says filing her nails.

"You know most people would be offended but hell I'm honored you want me in your trio, but I have one condition." Santana narrows her eyes.

"And what's that?" Katie smirked.

"You have must nice to Kurt you can be as mean as you want to Finn just not Kurt," Santana smirked.

"Deal I'll be nice to him but I still get to call him Lady Lips!" Katie smiled nodding. She finished Brittany's rainbow colored nails. Brittany walked to Santana showing her.

"So what else do girls do at sleepovers?" Katie asked sitting next to them. When she told them she never had a sleepover before Brittany told Katie all about sleepovers and Santana didn't stop her.

"Well know we talk about boys!" Brittany giggled. Katie smiled she knew how Artie and Brittany were dating and she didn't quite know how to react.

"So Katie who's the boy you're crushing on?" Santana said smirking. Katie smiled thinking of a certain boy.

"She's blushing! Who is it? Is he in glee?" Brittany was bouncing excitedly shaking the bed. Santana smiled from her seat beside her.

"It's Sam." Santana said staring at Katie, Katie looked to Santana eyes wide.

"How the hell did you know?" Santana smirked.

"I know everything about everyone; it's one of my many talents!" Katie looked worried.

"You guys won't tell anyone right?" Brittany zipped her lips pretending to lock it. Katie look relieved then looked to Santana with pleading eyes.

"I won't tell but I will help you get him. It's a win-win for both of us."

"What's the win for you?" Katie asked.

"Quinn wants the prom queen title and she can't win without Sam, making me the Queen Bee of the school." Katie nodded slowly. After they agreed they came up with plans but none of them sound right.

"Maybe we should just wait until they break up on their own?" Katie asked feeling guilty.

"I mean you said Quinn cheated on Finn last year, maybe she'll cheat again!" Santana looked at Katie smiling wide.

"You are a genius." Katie frowned at Santana concerned.

"We get her to cheat on Sam!" Brittany says to Katie filling her in. Katie didn't know how they would but if this meant keeping Santana and Brittany her friends she would do anything. Brittany yawns, Katie see's it's already 3am. They all get into Santana's bed, which surprisingly was big enough for all three of them. Katie heard Santana humming to Brittany, Katie smiled 'I want love like that' Katie thought to herself. She laid there awake knowing that if she fell asleep she'll have another nightmare like always. Katie finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Brittana is one of my favorite couples, so I wanted them to befriend Katie. Santana has a soft spot for Katie, but why? And Katie likes Sam but what happens when someone else likes Katie? Drama. But who has a crush on Katie? And i know Finn was a jerk in this chapter but you have to think he's use to just his mom loving him and showing him attention now he has to share her. Any child would be jealous but Katie doesn't relies that. And i just now noticed how long this is...Thanks for reading! xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7: The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**I decided to skip a couple of episodes. But they will be in here just not in that order! So I put two days in one chapter :O why? because it was too short :P So enjoy The Rocky Horror Glee show! ;) Disclaimer: I don't own glee and I want to thank A-Z lyrics for the lyrics (Though there was a lot of mistakes)**

* * *

August, 20, 2012

I haven't told anyone about what Finn said. Not even Kurt, though he suspects something wrong. Finn's been trying to apologize to me I can't accept it though. Who would say they deserved a beating from their dad. I never told him what else he did because I was afraid to trust him. And I was right, I can't trust him. At least I have friends, right?

"Hey Artie?" Katie asked looking up from her spot in the library next to Artie. Artie who was reading Lord of the Rings looked up at Katie smiling.

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?"

"I was under the impression we were best friends" Katie smiled at his words; she hugs him and kisses his cheek before standing up.

"I'm going to go to my locker, see you in Glee!" Katie turns and walks out of the room not noticing the way Artie blushed and smiled at her. Katie walked to her locker grabbing her sketchbook she makes her way to Kurt's locker. Kurt looked up and saw Katie.

"You scared me!" Kurt put his hand on his heart. Katie smirked at Kurt laughing.

"I wanted to walk you to Glee" Katie put her hand for Kurt, they walked down the hall.

"Porcelain! You and your Hobbit are making me want to puke rainbows! Keep the hands away from each other! Hobbits come with me! NOW!" Katie looked at Kurt scared. Kurt mouthed to her 'Good Luck'. Coach Sue drags Katie to her office; Katie saw Quinn and Santana and is relieved.

"Hobbit sit down!" Katie looks at Sue and sit's next to Santana.

"Why am I here?" Quinn rolls her eyes at Katie.

"Well Q, Tweedle mc fake boobs here told me hobbit wants to join the Cheerios!" Katie looks at Santana confused.

"I never..." Santana puts her hand over her mouth.

"And I decided I want you the new Co-captain!" Quinn looked mad, Santana smirked.

"You don't even know if I can cheer?!" Katie said confused 'how the hell did Santana get me co-captain?' Katie thought looking at Couch Sue.

"Well actually, Boobs-Mcgee here has a video of you cheering." Santana smiled at Katie, Katie didn't know Santana was videotaping her!

"Now get out of my office I can smell the desperation on all of you!" As they get outside the office Quinn glares at Katie.

"Look hobbit I don't know what you're planning but back off!" Katie didn't know what she was planning either.

"Back off stretch marks!" Santana yelled pulling Katie away into the girl's restroom handing her a cheerio uniform. Katie looks at it and then to Santana.

"You're kidding right?" Katie asked. Santana rolls her eyes pushing Katie into one of the stalls.

"No! Look if you want Sam to notice you, you have to start by getting his attention." Santana explained as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay but how did you get me co-captain?" Katie asked as she put the uniform on.

"I blackmailed Coach." Santana smirked when she heard Katie sigh. 'Of course she did.' Katie thought. She walked out of the stall looking in the mirror.

"Oh god, what am I doing."

"You're being a good friend!" Santana says putting her arm around Katie. 'Well I guess it's not that bad.' They walk out holding pinkies earning stares from everyone, even teachers. They walk into glee getting everyone's attention. Katie walked to Kurt who turned to her.

"Well you look…different." Kurt said smiling. Katie whispers in Kurt's ear.

"This is what happens when you let coach take you to her office" Kurt giggled. Noticing people were still staring.

"Don't look shocked guys, Sue scares me." Everyone agreed.

-0—

Katie sat in Kurt's and hers room doing her homework, well trying too. Burt opens the door.

"Katie?" Katie looks up smiling at Burt.

"Yes?"

"Time for dinner." Katie puts her books down fixing her glasses she walks with Burt to the table. The only spot left is next to Finn. Katie sits next to him not saying anything.

"So I heard you're on the Cheerios!" Carol gushes excitedly, Burt looks at Katie surprised.

"She's Co-Captain!" Kurt says smiling at Carol, Katie looked down.

"Really, that's amazing!" Carol says smiling even more.

"What's the big deal, she's not the captain." Finn says bitterly from next to her. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Finn it's a big deal! Did you know I was a cheerleader in high school?" Carol say's looking at Katie. Both Kurt and Katie looked at Carol surprised. Finn narrowed his eyes and began eating.

"I agree with Finn, it really isn't that big and besides I was practically forced to join!" Katie said frowning.

"What do you mean forced?" Burt said angrily.

"Santana wanted me to join, s-so we could hangout more I guys forced wasn't the right word." Katie lied smiling at Burt who just nodded.

"Well I'm proud of you Katie!" Carol said patting Katie's hand. Finn stands up in a hurry.

"Can I go to my room, I'm not hungry." Everyone looked shocked, Finn was always hungry. After Carol nodded he left the room.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry either can I go too?" Katie asked looking at Burt who nodded confused. Katie ran up the stairs to Finns room. Katie opens the door to see Finn playing COD.

"Get out." Finn says not looking up from his spot. Katie walked to him and sat next to him.

"Why do you hate me? I try being nice to you!" Katie can hear people on his headset doing oh's. Finn turns his headset off and pauses his game turning to Katie.

"I don't hate you."

"You could have fooled me!" Finn looks down.

"Look Katie, I'm just not use to having a family! It's weird having my mom say she's proud to a kid that's not me!" Finn look's at Katie waiting for a response.

"I understand what you're saying Finn what you feel is what I felt all the time!"

"You did?"

"Yes! Finn after losing my twin my parents ignored me. I was like the forgotten child! They never wished me a happy birthday; I never got presents on Christmas." Finn looked sad tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I was jealous and I took it out on you! You didn't deserve anything they did to you; I didn't mean what I said at the coffee shop. Please forgive me!" Finn begged Katie looked at Finn she's never seen him cry.

"I can't forgive you just yet, but I will one day. Okay?" Finn nodded wiping away his tears.

"You won't tell anyone I cried right?" Katie laughed.

"Of course I won't Finn." Katie said hugging him. Finn hugs her back.

"Want to play?" Finn said grabbing a second controller. Katie takes it and starts playing.

"So are you excited to do Rocky Horror in glee?" Finn asked.

"I guess my costumes a little risqué but I guess that's the point." Katie says as she pushes random buttons.

"I'm scared to go in just my underwear."

"You'll do fine; just picture everyone else in their underwear." Finn smiles.

"Good idea."

When it was time for bed Burt and Carol went to Finn's room to see Katie jumping up and down.

"What's going on in here?" Carol asked smiling.

"She cheated!" "Did not!" "Did too!" Burt wrapped his arm around Carol smiling.

"Well it doesn't matter because it's time for bed!" Burt said, Finn whined about wanting stay up and Katie smiled but before she left the room she hugged Finn goodnight. This was a surprise to Carol and Burt.

-o-

"Burt do you think Katie likes living with us?" Carol asked as she made their bed. Burt looked at Carol smiling.

"I think so, why?" Carol shrugged, she laid next to Burt.

"Because I want her happy." And with that she fell asleep. Burt laid awake thinking of their family. What Carol didn't know was that Burt was planning to propose to her.

**August, 22, 2012**

_**Santana: **"Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still_  
_But he told us where we stand_  
_And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear_  
_Claude Raines was the invisible man_  
_Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong_  
_They got caught in a celluloid jam_  
_Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space_  
_And this is how the message ran:_

_Science Fiction Double Feature_  
_Dr. X will build a creature_  
_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_  
_Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_  
_Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._

_I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel_  
_When Tarantula took to the hills_  
_And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott_  
_Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kill_  
_Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes_  
_And passing them used lots of skills_  
_But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride_  
_I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a:_

_Science Fiction Double Feature_  
_Dr. X will build a creature_  
_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_  
_Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_  
_Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._  
_I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show._  
_By RKO, oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show._  
_In the back row at the late night double feature picture show."_

"Cut!" Everyone groaned they've practiced for ever.

"Can we take a break? I can barely walk." Katie complained from her spot next to Sam.

"I agree with Katie, don't get me wrong I love showing my abs but these shorts are uncomfortable!" Sam says covering his junk. 'He looks so hot with he's shirt off Katie thought smirking.

"Fine!" Everyone cheered.

"You're really good at dancing!" Sam says smiling at Katie. Katie blushed.

"Thanks Sam." He smiles at her before walking to Quinn. She was too busy staring to see Artie wheel up to her.

"Earth to Katie!" She looks to Artie.

"Oh hey Artie, where's your girlfriend?" Artie nodded behind her. She turns and sees Brittany giggling with Santana who are both openly checking Sam out. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Artie, she loves you." Artie smiles at Katie's words.

"I know." Katie smiles she's happy for her best friend.

"What about you?" Artie asked.

"What about me?" Katie didn't understand his question.

"Who do you like?"

"Oh, you can't tell anyone!" Katie said to Artie who nodded, she leaned down and whispered Sam into his ears. She missed the sad look Artie had when she told him.

"Why him?"

"Just look at him." Katie says dreamily. Artie looks to Sam then down at himself frowning.

"Everyone! Places!" Katie groaned and got to her spot. She just wanted to sleep.

I can't wait for the performance to be over. Later that day Katie learns they're doing the performance for their selves.

_**Kurt: It's astounding, time is fleeting Madness takes its toll But listen closely,**_

_** Quinn: not for very much longer**_

_**Kurt: I've got to keep control**_

_**Finn: I remember doing the Time Warp Drinking those moments when The blackness would hit me **_

_** Katie and Finn: and the void would be calling**_

_**Everyone: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again!**_

_**Artie: It's just a jump to the left**_

_**Everyone: And then a step to the right**_

_**Artie: With your hands on your hips**_

_**Everyone: You bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane, Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

_**Quinn: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me So you can't see me, no not at all**_

_**Katie: In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention Well-secluded, I see all**_

_**Kurt: With a bit of a mind flip**_

_**Quinn: You're there in the time slip**_

_**Kurt: And nothing can ever be the same**_

_**Santana: You're spaced out on sensation ow, **_

_**Finn: like you're under sedation**_

_**Everyone: Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

_**Brittany: Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink**_

_**Tina: He shook me up, he took me by surprise He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change Time meant nothing, never would again**_

_**Artie: It's just a jump to the left**_

_**Everyone: And then a step to the right**_

_**Artie: Put your hands on your hips**_

_**Everyone: You bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane, **_

_**Mercedes: Let's do the Time Warp again! Lets do the Time Warp again!**_

Everyone fell to the floor smiling. Katie giggled she could get use to this.

* * *

**Yes i put two songs from the episode :D I was disappointed when Santana didn't sing her song so i put it in also i added Katie into Time Warp, Quinn shared her lines XD thanks for reading! Tell me if you like it! and I'm still open to Lesson ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8: Duets

**Duets with a twist ;) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs in this chapter!**

* * *

**December, 25, 2007**

_10 year olds Blaine and Katie sit on the floor coloring, Blaine looks to Katie smiling. _

_"I can color better than you!" He says in confidents._

_"No you can't!" Katie say's frowning._

_"Yes I can!" Blaine giggles._

_"You're weird Blainey." Blaine sticks his tongue at Katie before laughing. They here there parent's yelling down stairs, Katie scoots over to Blaine._

_"Do mom and dad hate each other?" Katie asked tearfully. Blaine shrugs and holds Katie's hand humming 'Anything you can do; I could do better.' Katie smiles at Blaine._

_"What if Santa skips us like last year?" Katie say's worried, Cooper who was watching television looked to Katie rolling his eyes._

_"Santa's not real! He didn't skip you, dad didn't buy presents!" And with that he walks out of the room annoyed, leaving a tearful Blaine and a crying Katie behind._

_"There's no Santa?" _

_"I guess not."_

**August, 27, 2012**

"Katie!" Artie whispered. Katie wakes up in a startle looking around noticing that she's in math class.

"Did you sleep at all last night" Katie shook her head. She's been having nightmares but last night was one of the worst.

"That sucks." Artie says sympathetically. The bell rings and they walk out, well Artie wheels out.

"You want a ride to Glee?" Artie asked Katie who was swaying back and forth.

"Are you sure?" Artie nods. She gets on his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your cheerios uniform?" Artie asked as they went down the hall.

"I told Sue that I'm not going to wear the uniform and she told me I reminded her of her at my age, I'm deeply offended by that." Artie laughed.

"Well I think you look pretty today." Katie blushed smiling.

"You know Artie, I have to say I like this whole best friend's thing, I never had a best friend other than my twin brother and I'm glad it's you." Artie smiled slightly.

"You have a twin?" Artie asked.

"Had, my parents shipped him to some boarding school when we were 12." Katie explained and Artie nodded not wanting to make her sad he kept silent.

"Do you like Star Wars?" That got Artie talking; they got into the choir room not noticing the stairs. Katie get up and takes a seat next to him smiling. Santana who's sitting behind them smiles 'If wheels and Katie get together that means Britt's and I can get our Mack on' Santana thinks to herself smirking down at them. Mr. Shue walks in and writes Duets on the board. Everyone cheer.

"I call Finn!" Rachel yells grabbing his arm. Everyone rolls their eyes at her.

"Actually Rachel I've decided that were going to draw from a hat!" Mr. Shue says excitedly. Groans were heard across the room.

"But Mr. Shue you can't expect me to show my talent without my male lead!" Rachel explains fixing her plaid skirt. Katie looks at her confused.

"Rachel enough I already decided!" Rachel slumps back on her chair.

"Now I have this hat…" "An out of fashion one" "Kurt, and I have all your names in it." One by one he drew from the hat.

"Mercedes and Puck (They both rolled their eyes)

Tina and Quinn (They smiled glad they didn't get Rachel)

Mike and Finn (Both looked confused)

Santana and Rachel (Pissed.)

Kurt and Katie (They screamed in glee)

Brittany, Artie and Sam you guys are a trio for this assignment"

"NO PLEASE MR. SHUE ANYONE BUT BERRY!" Santana yelled mad, Rachel crosses her arm.

"Santana! You and Rachel need to set aside your deference's so we can all become a team!" Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Spanish. Everyone went to their partners talking ideas.

"Kurt I don't think my voice is good enough for wicked!" Kurt hasn't stopped naming ideas and Katie was too tired to care.

"Ok then what do you have in mind?" Katie thinks and then looks up at Kurt with a sad smile.

"Well when I was younger Blaine use to sing me a song that I think works perfectly for this assignment." She tells Kurt the song who nods excitedly.

-August 28, 2012: Glee Club-

"Who wants to go first?" Tina and Quinn raise their hands and walk to the front of the room and sing the song 'For good' from wicked, everyone clapped. Santana and Rachel walked to the front of the room.

**_"Santana:_**_ Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:_

_**Rachel:** My dear Father:_

**Both: **There's been some confusion Over rooming here at Shiz:

**_Rachel: _**_But of course, I'll care for Nessa:_

**Santana: **But of course, I'll rise above it:

**Both: **For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

**Santana: **Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

**Rachel: **Blonde.

**Santana: **What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

**Rachel: **I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

**Santana: **My pulse is rushing;

**Rachel: **My head is reeling;

**Santana: **My face is flushing;

**Both: **What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

**Santana: **For your face;

**Rachel: **Your voice;

**Santana: **Your clothing;

**Both" **Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Every little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

**New Directions: **Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!

**Santana: **Well; these things are sent to try us!

**New Directions: **Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:

_ We're all on your side!  
We share your;_

**Both: **What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

**New Directions: **Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

**All: **Loathing!

**New Directions: **loathing

**Both: **There's a strange exhilaration

**New Directions: **loathing

**Both: **In such total detestation

**New Directions: **loathing

**Both: **It's so pure, so strong

**New Directions: **So strong!

**Both: **Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

**New Directions: **loathing..

**_Both: _**_loathing __  
For forever..._

**New Directions: **loathing...

**Both: **loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

**New Directions: **Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

**Rachel: **Boo!

**Santana: **AH!"

Everyone gave them a standing ovation; this was the perfect song for them! Katie was shocked they sounded amazing for each other! 'Kurt and I need more practice to sound like that!' She thought to herself.

-0-

Katie sat next to Kurt at lunch both worried for the performance.

"It'll be fine! We have something they don't!" Katie looked at Kurt.

"What's that?"

"Chemistry!" Kurt was right, but Katie was still worried.

-0-

Finn awkwardly stares at Mike.

"What song should we sing?" Mike looks to Finn scared.

-0-

Brittany swings her legs back and forth from her seat smiling at Artie and Sam.

"So Sam what song do you want to do?" Artie asked annoyed, he would much rather be with Katie at lunch.

"We should sing Barbie Girl!" Brittany say's clapping. Sam nods with brittany smiling.

"Kill me now." Artie says putting his head in his hands.

-0-

Mercedes and Puck both chat about song ideas in the choir room.

"Can't we just drop out?" Puck says tiredly.

"Awe hell no, you see white boy I am a diva and the diva gets what the diva wants which is singing!" Puck sighs heavily.

-0-

"Okay who's next?" Mercedes looks at an annoyed looking Puck they sing 'My boo' by Alicia Keys and Chris Brown. Next Finn and Mike sing 'I got rhythm' by George Gershwin. Next the trio does a funny cover of 'Barbie Girl'.

"And last but not least Katie and Kurt!"

"I would just like to say that they saved the best for last" Kurt says winking at Katie.

_"**Katie:** Anything you can do I can do better _

_I can do anything better than you_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can't_

**_Katie: _**_Yes I can_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can't_

**_Katie: _**_Yes I can_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can't _

**_Kurt: _**_Yes I can Yes I can_

**_Kurt: _**_Anything you can be I can be greater_

_Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

**_Katie: _**_No you're not_

**_Kurt: _**_Yes I am_

**_Katie: _**_No you're not_

**_Kurt: _**_Yes I am_

**_Katie: _**_No you're not_

**_Kurt: _**_Yes I am Yes I am_

**_Katie: _**_Anything you can say I can say softer I can say anything softer than you_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can't _

**_Katie: _**_Yes I can_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can't can't can't!_

**_Katie: _**_Yes I can can can!_

**_Kurt: _**_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter I can sing anything sweeter than you_

**_Katie: _**_No you can't_

**_Kurt: _**_Yes I can_

**_Katie: _**_No you can't _

**_Kurt: _**_Yes I can_

**_Katie: _**_No I can't_

**_Kurt: _**_Yes I can Yes I can_

**_Katie: _**_Anything you can sing I can sing longer I can sing anything longer than you_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can't _

**_Katie: _**_Yes I can_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can't_

**_Katie: _**_Yes I cannnn_

**_Kurt: _**_No you can'tttt_

**_Katie: _**_Yes I cannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

**_Kurt: _**_Yes you can!" _Katie and Kurt finished faces flushed and smiling. Everyone cheered, Santana whistled.

"That was amazing! See guys this is how to be a team!" Mr. Schue says putting his arms around Katie and Kurt's shoulders. Everyone got up and shared a group hug.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I wish and hope Santana and Rachel sing a duet in season 5! Also we have the Kurt and Katie duo growing stronger, also prepare yourselves next chapter Katie learns to drive! again the episodes are suppose to be out of order! Thanks again! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Heart Crash

**My laptop was being weird and so i couldn't add this chapter earlier :P SO I got to rewrite this to make it better! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
**

* * *

**_January, 03, 2012_**

_Katie sits in front of her foster family, everyone chatting away ignoring Katie. _

_"So, today's my fifteenth birthday!" Jim her foster dad frowned._

_"I didn't know you're kind still celebrated birthdays!" Jim's wife Cheyenne said smiling, everyone nods agreeing with their mother, and Katie frowns._

_"My kind?" _

_"Foster children" Katie looks down._

_"I just was wondering if maybe you could teach me to drive." Jim and his family laughed at the idea. _

_"You're such a freak!" Melody their daughter said giggling, everyone laughed. That night Katie cried. Cried because she missed her twin. Cried because she wants to be normal. Cried because nobody wished her a happy birthday._

**September, 1, 2012**

"I want to learn how to drive." Burt and Carol were surprised when Katie asked to see them in the living room, and as Katie made her statement they both share a chuckle.

"I think that's a great idea! Oh and Burt you should go with its a great bonding experience for you two!" Carol says with a bright kind smile. Katie looked up shocked.

"Really!?"

"Well if that's what you want then, sure I'll be honored to teach you!" Burt says Katie jumped from her spot to Burt hugging him; she then hugs Carol repeating 'Thank You!' over and over.

"Well go get ready!" Burt said smiling at the excited girl. Katie ran away to get changed.

"Did you see that smile Burt? I thought she was going to pass out when you told her you'd take her!" Carol said looking at the way she ran. Burt smiled Katie's been here for a month and he can honestly say that because of Katie the small family have grown closer. Speaking of Katie she runs down the stairs in shorts and a shirt ready to go.

"Let's go kiddo."

-0-

Carol is worried, Burt and Katie left 2 hours ago and they still haven't come back, Finn and Kurt both trying to reassure her that everything's fine makes her feel a little better. That was until the phone rang.

"Hello, yes this is Carol, oh, okay I'll be right there!" Carol hung the phone up tears in eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?" Finn asked looking scared.

"Burt had a heart attack."

-earlier that day-

"Burt you look pale, are you sure you don't want me to drive home?" Katie who's sitting in the passenger's seat asked, they just finished up their lesson for the day.

"Katie you just want to drive home." Burt said chuckling. Katie looked nervously at Burt.

"Burt you look really sick, maybe we should go to a hospital I'm worried." Burt smiled at Katie.

"Thanks for worrying for me kiddo but I'm fine!" The next minute is filled with screams. Burt lost control and was shaking uncontrollably, the car went to the wrong lane and before Katie could get the steering wheel she was hit with metal, metal from a truck that hit her side. Katie felt the pain but needed to save Burt, so when the ambulance came she screamed that he had a heart attack. Katie could smell the burning metal and at that moment she took one last look to Burt before she passed out.

-0-

Carol was sitting next to a crying Kurt trying to calm him, though she wanted to cry too. Finn was staring at the floor not knowing what he should do. He wanted to be strong for both Kurt and his mother but he can't help but get teary eyed when he thinks of how nice Burt is to his mom, how they were supposed to get married he doesn't want him to die and leave his mom and Kurt heartbroken. Then he thought of Katie, she didn't deserve anymore pain then she already got. He prayed that she and Burt will be fine.

"Are you Carol?" A man in a white jacket said looking down at Carol with a sad smile.

"Yes that's me, are they okay?" Carol got up looking at the man with pleading eyes, everyone held their breath.

"Burt had a minor heart attack and will be fine; he's sleeping at the moment." Kurt smiled relieved that his dad was going to be fine.

"What about Katie?" Finn asked looking at the man.

"She was hit very hard by a car; she's in surgery at the moment. The car hit her in her right side she broke two ribs and her leg. She hasn't made any sign in waking up but she will be ok, she'll need crutches for about two weeks." Carol smiled everything will be fine she reassured herself, she hugs Kurt and Finn happy.

**_February, 7th, 2005_**

_8-year-old Katie is being yelled at by her dad._

_"Daddy it wasn't my fault! I'll try harder on the next reading test! I just don't understand it!" Katie's crying scared, 13 year Cooper sits on the couch trying not to watch, next to him is a crying 8-year-old Blaine who just wants his daddy to stop yelling._

_"You are such a retard! NO CHILD OF MINE IS STUPID!" He smack's Katie across the face sending the small child to the ground. Behind him Blaine is gasping in shock, Cooper's eyes widen in shock not saying anything in fear he'll be next. Blaine looks at Cooper then to Katie._

_"Don't touch her!" Blaine yells running in front of his sacred twin._

_"You little shit!" Before he can hit Blaine their mom walks in._

_"What the hell is going on in here?" She looks at Cooper who looks to his dad then her._

_"Katie fell and Blaine was helping her up but dad thought he hit her, but dad he didn't! I saw her fall." Cooper lied looking at his father who smiled at him._

_"Well ok then! Blaine why don't you and your sister go upstairs." Blaine and Katie both look shocked, their own brother lied. Blaine helps Katie up and takes her to their room and read his new Harry Potter book to her, she fell asleep in the middle of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

**-September, 2, 2012-**

What happened? **You were in a car accident**. Oh yea. Why didn't Burt just listen to me? **Does that really matter now?** Am I dead?** No.** Why am I talking to myself? I really need help. **You don't need help. **Voices. I can hear someone talking? No singing. Whose singing? Kurt? No. Finn? No he sounds different. Wait is that Artie? Why is he singing? Is he singing to me? What song? It sounds like 'Isn't she lovely'? Why is he singing to me and not Brittany?

-0-

"That's just adorable!" Carol says to Finn as they look inside Katie's hospital room, Artie has just finished singing is now holding Katie's hand talking to her as if she was awake. Finn narrows his eyes.

"I don't know mom, she's only 15." Finn says, Carol smiles.

"You're a great brother to her Finn, I'm proud of you." Finn smiles, his mom was proud of him.

-0-

I smile down at Katie, she looks so peaceful. When Kurt texted me about what happened I told my mom we needed to come here. She was confused until I told her. I thought singing would make both me and Katie feel okay. She's my best friend. And I know I'm dating Britt but I can't help but not like Katie. She's just too nice and really beautiful. But she likes Sam, Sam the football player. I can never be what Katie wants.

-0-

"My leg hurts." Katie says sleepily from her spot in the bed. The nurse smiles at her.

"The medicine will kick in soon. You are a fighter." The nurse says patting Katie's good leg. Katie smiles she woke up right before Artie left, he promised to be back later and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and leaving both him and Katie blushing and smiling. The nurse leaves and Carol walks in.

"The nurse told me you can take a wheelchair and get some fresh air." Katie nods and gets in the chair.

"Want me to take you?" Kurt asked.

"No I want to go alone." Kurt nods smiling. Katie wheels away going down the long white walls. Katie passes other patient's smiling at them.

"Mommy look she's in a wheelchair like me!" Katie looks to see a 6-year-old girl smiling from her wheelchair, Katie wheels over to her.

"Hiya! I'm Delilah what's your name?"

"My name's Katie."

"Hi Katie!" Katie stayed with Delilah for about an hour before she left. She learned Delilah can walk but was too weak too, she learned that Delilah has leukemia. That night Katie hummed 'Hey there Delilah' till she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support and I'm proud to say that I'm in the middle of the 10th chapter! This is by far the only story I love writing! Thanks again and if you have any comments or ideas review! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Be prepared

**Because I forgot to post this yesterday, I'll also be posting a very long chapter 11! Disclaimer: I don't own glee or avril lavigne **

* * *

**September, 5th, 2012**

It's been three day's since Katie has gotten her cast and crutches and she was already tired of them. The cast itches and her arms are killing her. Artie and Santana fight over holding her books, though Katie isn't sure why Santana want's to hold them. Santana's been acting weird, and so has Brittany. Brittany has been more affectionate to Artie, Both Katie and Santana can't help but roll their eyes at the couple. Santana seems more attached to Katie she holds her hand in the hall's and on some days she wouldn't leave Katie's side. Like today.

"Santana I'm worried about you."

"Katie, I think you should worry about yourself." Santana say's holding her books. Katie stops and looks at Santana.

"You miss Brittany? Don't you."

"Miss her? I'm glad we haven't hung out! Wheels can have her!" Katie saw right through Santana's lie.

"Santana it'll work out in the end, you'll get your happy ending!" Next thing Katie new, Santana started singing and Katie joined in.

(Both**, Katie, **_Santana_)

"_So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_"

**"Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did?"**

_"Was it something You said? Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high"_

_"On such a breakable thread You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be"_

_"You were everything"_

**_"everything that I wanted"_**

_"We were meant to be" _**"supposed to be" **"but we lost it"

_"And all of the memories," "so close to _me" **"Just fade away"**

**"All this time you were pretending"**

_"So much for my happy ending"_

"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

**_"You've got your dumb friends I know what they say"_**

_"They tell you I'm difficult But so are they"_

**"But they don't know me Do they even know you?" **

"All the things you hide from me All the shit that you do"

_"You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be"_

**"You were everything"**

_"everything that I wanted"_

**"We were meant to be"** "_supposed to be"_ "but we lost it"

_"And all of the memories,"_ **"so close to me"** "Just fade away"

"All this time you were pretending"

_"So much for my happy ending"_

**"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." **By now they were dancing and singing down the hall, students watching confused. They pass Artie and Brittany who both stare admiringly at them.

_"_And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all"

**"Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done"**

**"You were everything"**

_"everything that I wanted"_

_"We were meant to be"_** "supposed to be" **"but we lost it"

"And all of the memories, so close to me Just fade away"

**"All this time you were pretending"**

_"So much for my happy ending"_

"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." The Glee Club applause as Santana and Katie take a bow, finding there seat's Mr. Shue stands back up calming everyone.

"Settle down! I have great news!" Everyone looked excited waiting for the news.

"We have the set list for regionals."

"Let me guess, Rachel and Finn sing some crappy love song. Then we all sing some journey song!" Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Actually no, I decided to change it up a little." That got everyone's attention.

"There will be auditions for a solo and Duet!" Mr. Shue says happily.

"What? Mr. Shue wouldn't it be a waste? I mean we all know I'm going to win the solo and Finn and I will also win the duet!." Rachel claims fixing her skirt.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that berry, Sam and I are going to be you both!" Quinn pronounces.

"Oh please Barbie you and Ken wouldn't be singing the duet!" Santana yells across the room.

"Oh really? And who will?" Quinn asked glaring at Santana.

"Katie and I will be!" Everyone looked at Katie who's staring at Santana.

"We are?"

"Yes Katie we are!" Santana demands and Katie just nods.

-0-

I can't decide what song to sing! I want a solo and I guess I'm also singing a duet. Though I wanted to sing with Artie. But I guess I'll sing with Santana.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! And the next chapter is the auditions! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Sing off

**Writing this was so much fun! I want to thank A-Z lyrics because that's where the lyrics were all from! Disclaimer:I don't own any of the songs used and Glee :) ****September, 6th, 2012**

* * *

"Okay Finn and Rachel you're first." Finn and Rachel walk to the stage smiling at each other. (**Both, **_Finn, _Rachel)

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

_You can be the captain_

_And I can be your first mate _

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

You can be the hero

And I can be your sidekick

**You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split**

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

**Don't know if I could ever be Without you**

'Cause boy you complete me

**_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need_**

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

You're the straw to my berry

**You're the smoke to my high**

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

_Cause you're the one for me_(for me)

And I'm the one for you_(for you)_

**You take the both of us **(of us)

_And we're the perfect two_

We're the perfect two

**We're the perfect two**

_Baby me and you_

**We're the perfect two**

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist _

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser _

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

**But I don't care as long as were together**

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

**And in time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

_Cause you're the one for me_(for me)

And I'm the one for you_(for you)_

**You take the both of us **(of us)

_And we're the perfect two_

We're the perfect two

_We're the perfect two_

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

And you know that I think about ya

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

You're the straw to my berry

_You're the smoke to my high_

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

_Cause you're the one for me_(for me)

And I'm the one for you_(for u)_

**U take the both of us **_(of us)_

**And were the perfect two**

_Were the perfect two_

Were the perfect two

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two **(yeah, yeah)" A few people clap, Mr. Shue smiles at the two.

"That was amazing!" Quinn and Santana roll's their eyes.

"I wanted to gag throughout the song!" Santana yell's from her spot. A few people laugh.

"Alright everyone! Who's next?" Katie raises her hand.

"Go ahead!" Mr. Shue smiles up at Katie who is awkwardly standing there crutches under her arms.

"Um ok."

_"I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

_Ah the sun is blinding_

_I stayed up again_

_Oh, I am finding_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're my protection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence_

_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

_Ah, the night is calling?_

_And it whispers to me softly come and play_

_Ah, I am falling_

_And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm coming down, coming down, coming down_

_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round_

_Looking for myself - SOBER [x2]_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend_

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober_

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe_

_Up High_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_Will I ever feel this good sober?_

_Tell me, No no no no no pain_

_How do i feel this good sober?" _ When Katie finished Santana stood up and cheered. Everyone cheered but Katie could tell Santana was the loudest. 'I need to talk to her' Katie thought before making her way off the stage.

"That was great! We'll take a break, see you guy's later!" With that Mr. Shue left.

"You sounded amazing Katie!" Santana says hugging her. Everyone stares surprised. Katie sighs she really needs to talk to her. She grabs Santana's hand and takes her to a supplies closet.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked looking at Santana.

"I don't understand your question."

"You are being clingy! Touchy! You are being nice! This is not the Santana Lopez I know!"

"Katie, without Brittany I'm nothing!" Santana whined, Katie looked at her and rolled her eyes and slapped Santana.

"What the hell! Why'd you slap me?"

"You needed it!" Santana looked at Katie.

"You really are a good friend." Santana hugs Katie. "You're right, I just I love Brittany and I know Artie loves you and it pisses me off that he still dates her." Katie looked at Santana.

"Artie loves me?"

"I thought it was obvious." Katie shook her head.

"I need to talk to Artie, and you should talk to Brittany." Katie opens the door and walks out making her way to Artie.

"Artie we need to talk." Artie smiles and follows her.

"What about?"

"Us." Artie looked nervous. Katie made her way (slowly) to the piano sitting down and putting her crutches down. She hands a music sheet to Artie who looked it over and smiled. (_Katie, _**Artie, **Both)

_"Right from the start _

_You were a thief _

_You stole my heart _

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again" Katie looks at Artie.

**"I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

_(Oh, we had everything)_

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

**Oh,** our love, our lov_e_"

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again" Artie is holding Katie's hand. They don't notice the glee club all watching.

"Our tear ducts can rust

**I'll fix it for us**

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

**You're holding it in**

_You're pouring a drink_

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

_We'll come clean" _Santana smirks holding Brittany's hand, Brittany looks to Santana and smiles.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again" Kurt who has been recording it smirks at Finn who looks at him both thinking the same thing.

_"Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

And we can learn to love again" Artie and Katie stop singing both taking a deep breath, leaning in. Everyone starts clapping making their attendance known. Both Katie and Artie blush looking into the crowd.

"Now that is a duet!" Mr. Shue says completely oblivious of what was happening. Katie look's at Artie then to Mr. Shue coughing she grabs her crutches at make her way to Santana and Brittany. Noticing the hand holding she smiles and sits in front of them.

"Sam and Quinn you guys are next!" Quinn glares at Santana and Rachel pulling Sam up with her, Katie gives a sympathetic look to Sam.

"All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"

He said, "If you dare come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay.

Ooh the reason I hold on

Ooh cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay, stay.

I want you to stay, oh." Katie could tell they lacked passion, for both the song and each other. But she clapped politely.

"Looks like Barbie forced Ken to sing with her." Santana whispers to Katie.

"Shut it sand bags!" Quinn says from the stage.

"That was good! Now who wants to go next for solos?"

"I am Mr. Shuester!" Rachel says walking to the stage. "This song is for my boyfriend Finn." Everyone but Finn groans.

_"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home" _

"How freaking adorable." Santana say's sarcastically.

"That was amazing Rachel!" Mr. Shue yells laughing.

"Why thank you." Rachel says smiling as she walked to Finn who gives her a kiss.

"I'll show you amazing!" Kurt say's with a wink.

"Take it away!"

_"I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_Ohhh_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_

_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere faraway" _Everyone stands up cheering for Kurt. Katie smiles proud of him.

"That was incredible!" Mr. Shue say's surprised that Kurt didn't sing broadway.

"I know!" Kurt yells.

"Our last Duet on the signup sheet is Katie and Santana!"

"Good luck, you'll need it." Quinn says as Katie passes her.

"Thanks Quinn!" Katie say's ignoring the last part.

"Hit it loser's!" Santana demands to the band members. (_Santana, _**Katie, **Both)

"_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

**Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_

**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**

_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold, _

But there's nothing to grasp so I let go

_I think I've finally had enough_**, I think I maybe think too much**

I think this might be it for us _(blow me one last kiss)_

**You think I'm just too serious**, _I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so_ **(blow me one last kiss)**

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day** _(NO!)_

_Have you had a shit day?_ **(NO!),** we've had a shit day **(NO!) **

**I think that life's too short for this, **_I want back my ignorance and bliss_

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_

_Take it in,_ **I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**

_No more sick whiskey dick,_ **no more battles for me**

_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_

**I'll dress nice,** _I'll look good,_ I'll go dancing alone

**I will laugh,** _I'll get drunk_, I'll take somebody home

**I think I've finally had enough,** _I think I maybe think too much_

I think this might be it for us **(blow me one last kiss)**

**You think I'm just too serious,** _I think you're full of shit_

My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day_ **(No!)**

**Have you had a shit day?** _(No!),_ we've had a shit day (No!)

_I think that life's too short for this_, **I want back my ignorance and bliss**

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da

**Blow me one last kiss**

Na na na na - da da da da

_Blow me one last kiss_

**I will do what I please, anything that I want**

_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

**You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear**

All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear

**I think I've finally had enough,** _I think I maybe think too much_

I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)

**You think I'm just too serious_,_**_ I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day** (No!)

_Have you had a shit day**?**_** (No!),** _we've had a shit day_ **(No!)**

**I think that life's too short for this,** _I want back my ignorance and bliss_

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da

Na na na na - da da da da

Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

_Na na na na - da da da da_

**Na na na na - da da da da**

Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day_ **(No!)**

**Have you had a shit day?** _(No!),_ we've had a shit day (No!)

**I think that life's too short for this**_, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss." Everyone cheered; Katie swore it was the loudest too. Katie noticed Artie smiling and whistling at her. They sat down waiting to hear from Mr. Shue.

"That was an amazing duet!" Mr. Shue said still clapping. "Now next on our solo list is Artie!" That surprised everyone, Artie rolled to the stage smiling. Grabbing the guitar he starts singing.

"On the floor of Tokyo

Or down in London town to go, go

With the record selection

And the mirror's reflection

I'm dancing with myself

When there's no-one else in sight

In the crowded lonely night

Well I wait so long

For my love vibration

And I'm dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world

And there's every type of girl

But your empty eyes

Seem to pass me by

Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cause it'll give me time to think

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world

And there's every type of girl

But your empty eyes

Seem to pass me by

Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cause it'll give me time to think

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

Dancing with myself

Dancing with myself

Dancing with myself

Dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world

And there's every type of girl

But your empty eyes

Seem to pass me by

Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cause it'll give me time to think

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance

If I had the chance

I'd ask the world to dance" Everyone smiled when he finished, clapping. Katie smiled at him winking when he looked to her.

"You did great Artie!" Mr. Shue says smiling. "And that is all the people who signed up, I'll give you the results tomorrow!"

-0-

I'm so confused. Artie and I almost kissed! I need to talk to him about it, but for now I need sleep.

* * *

**Artie and Katie needs a name! Kartie? Abramson? :P Who do you want to win the Solo and/or Duets? Will Mr. Shue choose Finchel? Kantana/Satie? Quam? Tell me what you think! Also thanks for the huge support! I love this story and i hope you guys do to! Special thanks too XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX for the song idea!**


	12. Chapter 12: Missing

**Chapter 12 already! Wahoo! Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Avatar**

* * *

**_January, 5th, 2009_**

_"You're sending me to a boarding school?" A frightened Blaine asked from the couch, Katie who's next to him look's mad._

_"You can't do that!" Katie yelled looking to her dad. _

_"I can and I will! I will not allow this fag ruin our family name!" Mary Anderson starts crying as Richard screams._

_"It's okay Katie, I'm glad I'm leaving! Now I won't have to deal with ignorant people like them!" Blaine say's standing up. Katie looks to Blaine._

_"But what about me?" Blaine grabs Katie's hand and takes her to their room, both glaring at their parents and a confused 15 year old Cooper. As they get into the room Blaine pulls Katie into a hug._

_"I promise that I'll write! And when I can drive I'll look for you!" Blaine say's to a crying Katie._

_"I hate it here!" Blaine frown's and goes to his drawer grabbing his favorite Harry Potter book and hands it to Katie. Katie smiles and gives Blaine her stuffed bear, Beary, Blaine hugged it smiling. _

_"I love you Kk."_

_"I love you to Blainey."_

**September, 7th, 2012**

Katie woke up with tears in her eyes, she look's to her left and see's the book Blaine gave her. She grabs it and walks down stairs. Seeing a light in the living room she peeks and see's Burt.

"What are you doing up kiddo?" Katie shrugs and sits next to him book in hand.

"My brother use to read this to me." She showed Burt who smiled.

"He sound's nice, what's his name?"

"His names Blaine, Burt can you read this to me?" Burt smiled and grabbed the book.

"Chapter one."

-0-

Artie has been avoiding me all day, he didn't sit next to me in math like he usually does. Next class is the special class I take

"Hey Katie, come sit next to me." Sam say's as she walks into the classroom. Katie smiled and sat down.

"Hi Sam."

"How are you today?"

"I'm great! And you?"

"Ugh, Quinn keep's telling me about her prom queen obsession. It's getting annoying, and then when I tell her about my avatar obsession she gets mad!" Sam says getting frustrated Katie put's her hand on is.

"It's okay, hey I know how to cheer you up!"

"How?"

"By singing!" Katie starts singing earning stares from her peers and a smile from Sam. Sam joined in. (**Sam,**_Katie,_Both)

"_I see you_

**I see you**

_Walking through a dream_

I see you

_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_

**Now I live through you and you through me**

Enchanting

**I pray in my heart that this dream never ends**

_I see me through your eyes_

**Living through life flying high**

_Your life shines the way into paradise_

**So I offer my life as a sacrifice**

I live through your love

**You teach me how to see**

_All that's beautiful_

**My senses touch your word I never pictured**

_Now I give my hope to you_

I surrender

**I pray in my heart that this world never ends**

_I see me through your eyes_

Living through life flying high

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

**So I offer my life**

_I offer my love, for you_

_When my heart was never open_

**(and my spirit never free)**

To the world that you have shown me

But my eyes could not division

**All the colours of love and of life ever more**

_Evermore_

_(I see me through your eyes)_

**I see me through your eyes**

(Living through life flying high)

_Flying high_

**Your love shines the way into paradise**

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice_

**And live through your love**

_And live through your life_

I see you

I see you"

"I didn't know you watch avatar!" Sam said excitedly, nobody paying any more attention.

"I love avatar! I'm teaching myself na'vi!" Katie say's smiling. Sam stares at Katie.

"I think you're my soul mate." Katie look's at Sam laughing.

"Oh stop it Sam, I'm blushing." Katie replies smiling at Sam. The next thing she new Sam was kissing her. She was confused.

"S-sam!" Katie leans back mouth open shocked. Sam look's scared.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that!" Katie look's at Sam and leaves.

-0-

"Where's Katie?" Everybody at the lunch table look's around.

"I haven't seen her!"

"Me neither!"

"I-I may have done something." Everyone looks at Sam, Quinn wasn't sitting by them so he sighed.

"I may have kissed her, and she may have ran out." Everyone looked shock, Finn even chocked on his food, Artie looked pissed.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Finn yelled standing up ready to kill Sam.

"Finn honey sit down!" Rachel say's pulling him down.

"Why did you kiss her!" Santana say's slapping the back of his head.

"I don't know, heat of the moment!" Sam say's rubbing his head.

"We need to find Katie!"

-0-

I made it to a bus stop near the Lima Bean, for having crutches I made it far. What do I do? Sam kissed me! I mean sure I like him but Artie is amazing and I think I love him. Love? No I can't love him. I'm only 15! I need Blaine.

"Hey you okay?" Katie looks up and sees a boy in a blue blazer, he looks like he goes to some boarding school.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking. My names Katie." Katie puts her hand out, the boy shakes it.

"I'm Nick." Katie smiles.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked looking confused.

"Yes, I should. Shouldn't you be too?" Katie asked, Nick looks about 16 to Katie.

"We have a day off today." Katie nodded.

"Where do you go?"

"Dalton Academy."

"Never heard of it." Nick laughed.

"You're funny!"

"I try." Katie responded.

"Want to get coffee?" Nick asked pointing to the Lima Bean, Katie nods.

"You can meet my boyfriend Jeff!" Nick said smiling wide.

"I would love too!" They enter the coffee shop and Nick leads her to a table in the back filled with boys in uniforms. 'I think I just broke the whole don't talk to strangers rule.' Katie thought to herself.

"Who's your friend?" An Asian boy said to Nick.

"This is Katie, she's nice!" Katie can't help but laugh. Katie learned their names, Jeff, Wes, David, and Trent.

"We're still waiting for our other friend." Katie nodded, great more people.

"Katie!" A scared looking Kurt yells running to her, Finn behind him.

"You have no idea what kind of stress you put us through!" Finn says hugging her tight.

"Finn let go of me!"

"I thought you died!" Kurt rolled his eyes and smacks Finn in his chest.

"Sam told us what happened and we all were looking for you." Katie looked down.

"Hey Katie who are they?" Kurt asked looking to Katie then to the boys who are all smiling at them.

"I'm Nick this is my boyfriend Jeff that's David and Wes and Trent." Nick say's smiling at Kurt.

"I'm Kurt and this is Finn, were Katie's brothers."

"I thought you were in foster care?" Trent asked looking at Katie.

"They're my foster brothers." The table nods.

"We have to go now we have Glee Club!" Finn say's looking at his phone. Katie frowns and turns to Nick.

"I guess this is goodbye, thank you for letting me sit with you boy's!" The trio leaves, missing Blaine walk into the shop. Late.

-0-

Katie, Kurt and Finn all walked into the choir room and sat in the back. Sam looked down, Quinn oblivious. Santana frowned at Katie worried for her. Artie looked at Katie sad.

"I got the results!" A cheerful Mr. Shue says as he walked into the room smiling. Kaite could careless; she just wants to go home.

"Our soloist is…" Rachel crosses her fingers. "Kurt!" Katie smiled when Kurt screamed.

"Way to go Kurt!" Rachel crosses her arms, she was okay with just singing with Finn.

"And our duet is…Katie and Santana!" Santana stood up and grabbed Katie jumping up in down.

"In your faces!" Santana declares pointing to a pissed off Quinn and a speechless Rachel.

"Mr. Shue! We're going to lose!" Rachel screeches.

"ENOUGH RACHEL!" Everyone became dead silent. Mr. shue was so mad he told everyone practice is over.

"Artie!" Katie yells trying to keep up with him. Artie stops and looks at Katie he starts going to the auditorium, Katie behind him.

"Artie, I'm so confused!" Katie broke down and started crying. 'Stop crying!' she thinks.

"Katie don't cry!" Artie wheels to her looking sad.

"I-m so-sorry I j-just wa-want my bro-brother." Katie leans into Artie. Artie looks around.

"I'll go get Kurt for you! Or Finn?" Katie smiled sadly.

"I meant my-my real brother."

"oh."

"Artie, are you and Britt still dating?"

"No, she left me for Santana." Artie looks sad. Katie smiled.

"You can do better." Artie smiled as Katie hugged him. 'I can't date you yet. You need a best friend not a boyfriend.' Artie thinks to himself hugging her back.

"So were still friends?"

"Best friends."

* * *

**Artie is pulling a Blaine! Sam made a mistake. right? Quinn wont be very happy when she finds out. Sectionals is coming up! And Burt and Carol have exciting news! what do you think so far? **


	13. Chapter 13: Too young

**Chapter 13 has a big plot twist! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I wish I did **

* * *

**September, 9th, 2012**

I hate Sunday's. Especially today. Someone gave Sam my new phone number and he hasn't stopped texting. Speak of the devil.

_I know you're ignoring me -S _

**_I don't want to talk to you –K_**

_Please Katie, just meet me at breadstixs-S_

**No-K**

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.-S_

**Reread my last text-K**

_Funny-S_

**Who gave you this #?-K**

_Brittany-S _

I roll my eyes, of course she did.

**If I talk to you will you stop annoying me-K**

_Maybe.-S_

**Meet me at the Lima park-K**

_I want you to meet someone.-S_

Meet someone? Oh god.

-0-

"Sam?" Katie said looking around, all she sees are kids laughing playing tag.

"Wanna play with us?" A little boy asked Katie smiling his friends all nod. Katie smiled.

"Sure!" Katie didn't notice Sam arrive with two young kids. Sam watches Katie push kids around on the swings with a smile.

"Katie, who's your friends?" Katie looks up and smiles.

"Hey guys I have to go but I'll be back." The kids all said bye and waved. Katie walks to Sam and notices a boy and girl hiding behind him.

"Hi Sam" Katie bends down to eye level with the kids. "Hi I'm Katie, what's your guy's name?" The little girl looked at Katie and walked to her.

"I'm Stacy, and this is my twin Stevie!" Stevie waved still next to Sam. 'They are adorable, and Stevie looks just like Sam.' Katie thought to herself smiling.

"I have a twin brother too!" Katie said to a smiling Stacy.

"Really!" Stacy said shocked, Katie looked up at Sam smirking.

"Yea, Sam you got me." Sam looked confused. "I have a weakness for kid's, but if they weren't here I probably would kick you." Sam smirked.

"That was the plan." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Stevie why don't you and Stacy go play." The twin's nod and run off.

"Sam why'd you kiss me?" Sam looked at Katie.

"I-I don't know, I've had a crush on you since we met and I thought dating Quinn would make me not like you. I thought wrong and then you sang to me and I broke up with Quinn look, I know I made a mistake." Katie cut him off by kissing him, Sam was shocked but kissed her back.

"Wh-what was that for?" Sam asked stuttering.

"You were rambling." Katie said smiling.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means I like you too." Sam smiled hugging Katie.

"Will you Katie, go out with me." Katie smiled and nodded.

-Facebook: Later that day-

**Sam Evans and Katie A are now in a relationship**

**4 people like this**

**Santana Lopez- When the hell did this happen?**

**Artie Abrams- I'm happy for you guys**

**Finn Hudson- Your too young to date!**

**Kurt Hummel- No she isn't! **

**Quinn Fabray- How's my sloppy second?**

**Katie A- Thanks Artie, At the park Santana and Finn no I'm not and Quinn he's great ;)**

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Sam Evans- I'm going to bed, goodnight babe xx**

**Katie A likes this**

**Santana Lopez- Goodnight Sammy ;) **

**Katie A- Good night Sam! See you guys tomorrow!**

-0-

Katie smiled and put her phone down, she can hear running in the hallway. Her door is swung open by Finn.

"YOU''RE DATING SAM!" Finn screamed making Katie jump. Kurt who was behind Finn shushed him.

"Finn, calm down!"

"I will not calm down Kurt! Sam is my best friend! And he broke bro code!" Katie and Kurt looked at Finn both raising an eyebrow.

"You know! Bro's don't date other bro's sisters!" Kurt smirked and Katie smiled, running to Finn she hugs him. Finn hugged her back surprised.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because you called me your sister and you care this much about me."

"What is going on in here?" A frowning Burt asked in the door way, Kurt smiled at him.

"Katie has a boyfriend." Burt frowned even more looking at Katie.

"You shouldn't even like boys! That goes for you too Kurt." Kurt looked at Burt.

"What about Finn?"

"Him too, girls have cooties!" Carol walked in at that moment.

"What kind of speech is that Burt!"

"Carol, Katie has a boyfriend!" Burt said looking at Carol concerned. Carol squealed hugging Katie.

"That's great! Who is he? Is he in glee!" Burt frowned at Carol.

"His name's Sam, here's a picture." She hands her phone to Carol who looked at it and showed it to Burt.

"He's cute!"

"I don't like his hair."

"Burt!" Everyone laughed.

"Carol and I actually wanted to tell you guy's something." Katie looked nervous and so did Finn.

"WERE GETTING MARRIED" Carol interrupted showing her ring finger, Kurt clapped his hand hugging Carol. Finn looked like he was going to pass out and Katie just stood there not knowing what to do.

"That's great!" Kurt said squealing.

"Are you okay Finn?" Burt asked a pale Finn, he nods and hugs Burt.

"And Katie I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor!" Katie looked surprised.

"Really?" Carol nods and Katie smiles hugging Carol.

"Well guy's as much as I would love for all of us to stay up, you guys have school tomorrow." Finn groans walking to his room, Katie and Kurt both get ready for bed. They lay down turning the lights off.

"Hey Kurt can you sing to me?"

"Sure"

_"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you"_

"Goodnight Kk." Katie fell asleep with a smile on her face, and no nightmares that night.

* * *

**Sam and Katie are dating..how does Artie really feel about this? Burt and Carol are getting married! Kurt's going to meet someone important soon, but who? Thanks for reading! And for all of the support I love the Pm's I get about this story :3 Till tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14: Bullys

**Chapter 14! enjoy! also there are some bad words Disclaimer: I don't own glee, also I don't own the song Good Time and thanks AZlyrics  
**

* * *

**September, 10th, 2012**

Katie and Sam walked hand in hand down the hall, not caring about the stares people were giving them. They walked to Sam's locker.

"I'm so excited! Carol said I can teach her how to dance! And I think Finn want's my help too! I think him and Kurt are fighting, because Kurt is supposed to teach the boy's." Katie said with excitement in her eyes. Katie look's behind Sam and see's Kurt get pushed she runs to him and Dave Karofsky.

"Back off!" Katie said to Dave as she helped a frightened Kurt up.

"Listen slut, I can push the fag around all I want!" Katie looked shocked.

"Excuse you? Do you want to die, because I'll gladly go back to jail!" Katie snarls stepping towards Dave, Kurt holds her back afraid she would do something. Katie looked up and saw Finn watch.

"Finn! You're just going to let him talk about Kurt like that?" Finn looked to Katie blushing when he saw everyone stare at him.

"Yeah Hudson, you going to defend your boyfriend?" Amizo said laughing, earning high fives from his friends.

"U-uh." Finn said looking around, Katie narrowed her eyes at Finn, shaking her head she grabs Kurt's hand.

"Come on Kurt." Kurt and Katie walk away, Kurt looking sad and Katie glaring at Finn and everyone else, Sam follows them.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'm fine Sam."

"I'll kick there asses just give me the word."

"No it's really okay Sam." Kurt insisted with a smile, Katie didn't buy it.

"Katie, you've been in jail?" Sam asked wrapping an arm around her.

"No, but they don't know that." Sam and Kurt smirked, making their way to glee club.

"Way to go Katie, who knew you were such a badass!" Santana said as they walked in, she was smirking with her arms crossed. New gets by fast in public school.

"Everyone calm down, you can talk at lunch." Everyone sat down, Finn sat in the front everyone but Rachel and Mr. Shue was glaring at him.

"We have the list of competition for sectionals!" Everyone got quiet.

"The Dalton Academy warblers an all boy choir and the hipsters a group of older people showing they still have it." Puck snorted.

"We got this in the bag!" Puck said in a duh voice.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Everyone looked at Katie confused.

"I know some of the boys in the Warblers; they told me they haven't lost sectionals and regionals, and they get second in nationals every year!" Everyone looked worried, even Mr. Shue.

"Wait, you know the competition? You're a spy!" Rachel yelled pointing at Katie, everyone rolled their eyes.

"They don't know I'm in the new directions?"

"Oh."

"Anyway! We need a set list, Santana and Katie why don't you show us what you came up with?" Katie and Santana stood up and nodded to the band. (**Katie,**_Santana,_Both)

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
_**It's always a good time**  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
**It's always a good time**

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

**'Cause it's always a good time **

**Good morning and good night**

_I'll wake up at twilight_

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

_It's always a good time_

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

**It's gonna be alright**

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

**It's always a good time**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

_It's always a good time_

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

**Doesn't matter where**

**It's always a good time there**

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_ **Woah-oh-oh-oh**

It's always a good time

**Woah-oh-oh-oh** _Woah-oh-oh-oh_

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

_It's always a good time_

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time." Everyone clapped. Everyone but Mr. Shue.

"I don't know if that's a good enough song to win!" Santana glared at Mr. Shue and strutted to her chair. Katie limped to her chair, she hasn't used her crutches. She refuses so she limps a lot.

"We need more journey songs!"

-0-

The Hummel-Hudson clan sat around the table eating.  
"How was your guy's day?" Burt asked eating his salad. Finn looked down at his food, Katie was glaring at him.

"Yeah Finn, how was your day?" Katie asked looking at him, he looks up.

"Oh you know, the usually."

"You got to be kidding me." Was all Katie said. Burt noticed the tension between the two and looked at Kurt for answers, Kurt looked at Burt then to Katie and Finn.

"Nothing happened."

"The heck? Kraofsky was bullying you and Finn just watched!" Burt looked at Finn mad.

"You what!"

"Burt you don't understand! They were making fun of me too!" Finn whined, Kurt and Katie rolled their eyes.

"He said Kurt was your boyfriend? That was all he said to you!" Katie yelled across the table.

"People were going to think were dating!"

"No they weren't! You could have done something! I did! And I am a 15-year-old with a broken foot!" Carol looked at Finn with disappointment.

"Finn we're going to be a family, which means you watch over Kurt and Katie!" Carol said shaking her head.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Finn says looking at Burt and his mom. Katie rolls her eyes not buying it.

"Tell that to Kurt."

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you." Kurt nods and says it's okay. They all finish their dinners in silence.

-0-

"Katie." Katie looked up from the couch, talking to Carol.

"Yes Burt?"

"Can I talk to you?" Katie nodded and followed him to his room.

"Katie, what happened today?" Katie sighed, and sat on the bed.

"Dave Karofsky pushed Kurt and called him names, so I defended him, told him I'll be willing to go back to jail." Burt chuckles. "I noticed Finn watching, I mean everyone was but he's Kurt's soon to be step-brother!"

"You're a good kid Katie." Katie smiled.

"Thanks Burt." They hugged and she went to find Kurt. She found him texting someone.

"Who you texting?"

"I spied on the warblers and the lead singer and me totally hit it off!" Kurt gushed, Katie smiled at Kurt.

"Really? Wow! What's he like?"

"He's amazing! He has these big brown eyes! He loves musicals! And he loves Katy Perry!" Kurt was smiling wide, eyes twinkling.

"He sounds amazing! But you know, I still think my brother and you are soul mates." Katie said laughing, Kurt smiled.

"I bet it would be love at first sight when I meet your brother!" It was

* * *

**Oh Finn :P And a mention of Klaine ;) See Kurt doesn't know Katie's last name, so he thinks it was just a coincidence that his names Blaine. They do look-alike but Kurt is too fascinated in Blaine to notice the resemblance. And now that Kurt knows Blaine, SOME chapters will be half Blaine Pov and half Katie pov. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: Mistakes

**Chapter 15 :D Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Skype. :P I'm poor.**

* * *

**_December, 25, 2010_**

_13-year-old Katie sits on the couch looking at where the Christmas tree would be. This year there was no tree, there was no spirit. Mary and Richard are yelling in the distance, 16-year-old Cooper walks in the room. _

_"What are you looking at?" He asked Katie squinting at the corner. Katie looked to Cooper; ever since Blaine left Katie has changed. _

_"Nothing." Cooper walked to Katie._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"No." It was true. Katie doesn't smile like she use too, she doesn't talk unless spoken to. She's become a nobody in her own house, her mom doesn't anlage her, and her dad screams at her and when drunk he hits her._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No you're not." Cooper looked down. He felt confused, his dad tells him Blaine was a freak and would infect him and that Katie isn't a part of their family. Cooper listened to his dad, he sees what he does to Katie and he knows he should say something but he's too scared to. Cooper sat there not knowing what to say. Katie was still looking at the corner._

_"Family."_

_"What?"_

_"All I want for Christmas is a family that loves me." Cooper looked at Katie sad. Katie gets up and walks up the stairs she turns around and looks to Cooper._

_"If you were sorry you would stand up for me, or even Blaine." Katie walked away going to her room, leaving a confused Cooper._

**September, 12, 2012 **

"Kurt there you are!" Kurt turned around and saw Katie. "You weren't at lunch and I was worried."

"Oh, Blaine took me out for lunch!"

"I still can't believe his names Blaine; I didn't know it was such a popular name!" Katie found it ironic, Kurt likes a boy names Blaine, which is her brother's name.

"I know! I was looking for you so you could meet him but I couldn't find you!" Kurt said walking next to Katie. Katie blushed.

"Um Sam and I were busy." Kurt looked at Katie eyes wide.

"WHAT?"

"He was teaching me Na'vi!"

"Oh, I thought you meant something else." Katie smacked Kurt's chest still blushing. Finn walked up to them.

"Kurt, Burt is here for our dance lesson." Finn looked at Katie, she still wasn't happy with him. Kurt nodded and they walked to the choir room.

"Hey kiddo's!" Kurt and Katie smiled.

"Hi dad!"

"Hello Burt."

"Well let's get started!" Kurt said walking to front. Katie smiled and sat down next to Burt, Finn sat next to her.

"Who knows how to ball dance?" Katie was the only one to raise her hand.

"Who knows how to tango?" Still only Katie raised her hand.

"Who knows how to dance in general?" Katie raised her hand, Burt raised it slightly.

"Does the hokey pokey count?" Kurt facepalmed.

-0-

"Okay, get with your partner." Katie narrowed her eyes when Finn stood next to her.

"Dad you lead, Finn you lead." As Burt and Kurt danced, Finn couldn't figure it out.

"Put your hands around my waist." Katie ordered, Finn blushed and Katie rolled her eyes.

"It's dancing." Finn did and they started to move, it was hard with Katie's big boot cast.

"Here Katie you dance with dad." Kurt said switching; Katie nodded and limped to Burt.

"You should be using your crutches." Burt says.

"They hurt my arms." Burt chuckles. In the door way Dave Karofsky makes a hand signal to Finn and Kurt, then winks at Katie. Katie felt sick to her stomach and so did Kurt.

"Who the hell was that!"

"He was nobody." Kurt said, Burt looks to Finn, Finn looks to Kurt and Katie.

"Tell him Kurt." Finn pleads to Kurt.

"No."

"Tell him or I will." Katie said looking at Kurt.

"His names Dave, he just teases me!" Kurt said looking at Burt, Katie looked at Kurt.

"And." Kurt looks at Katie looking scared.

"He threaten to kill me." Burt runs out attacking Karofsky, they all ran out trying to stop Burt.

-0-

"Why didn't you tell me about Karofsky?" Burt asked Kurt. Kurt, Katie and Finn are all sitting on the couch getting lectured by Burt. Carol stands next to Burt looking at the teens.

"I-I didn't want you to worry!" Kurt says to Burt worried.

"I'm your father! I should know about this stuff! He threaten to kill you! You should have told me right at that moment!" Kurt looked down ashamed.

"Why would you tell Katie and not me?" Finn asked crossing his arms.

"You never stood up for him! Why would he tell you?" Katie yells rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Finn yells standing up.

"Finn sit down!" Carol says, Finn sits mumbling.

"Everybody needs to calm down!" Carol yells, Burt rubs his head.

"Can I go now? I'm meeting a friend at the Lima Bean." Kurt asked looking tired.

"Yes Kurt you can, Burt you need to calm down." Kurt says thanks and leaves. Katie stands up.

"I'm going to Skype Artie." Finn sits on the couch looking to Carol and Burt.

"I really am sorry."

-0-

"Then my dad attacked Karofsky!" Kurt was at the Lima Bean with Blaine.

"That's great! What happens now?" Blaine asked smiling at Kurt.

"We have to meet with him and his dad next Monday." Blaine nodded along to what Kurt was saying. 'I love how his eyes sparkle when he's happy' Blaine thinks to himself.

"Yeah but now Finn's mad at Katie because I told her before him."

"Who?"

"Katie, oh she's my fo-friend" Kurt said smiling.

"I-I have a sister named Katie!" Blaine says looking sad.

"Really? Because she has a brother named Blaine." Kurt says frowning.

"That's crazy!" Blaine said oblivious.

"Yeah." Kurt says faking a smile.

"I have to go." Kurt said suddenly, Blaine frowns.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What no! It's just I forgot I promised I would help Finn do his homework." Kurt lied, Blaine didn't notice and smiled.

"Okay! Well I'll talk to you tomorrow." Blaine says getting up and hugging Kurt goodbye.

-0- (Kurt's POV)

"Hey Katie what's your last name?"

"Anderson. Why?" I look to Katie.

"No reason I was just curious." I walk up stairs, what do I do? Do I tell Katie? Blaine? No wait I can't tell them. I have to keep it a secret I don't want Katie to worry anymore.

**-Katie's Skype session with Artie-**

"Hey Artie!" Katie waves to the screen, Artie smiles and waves back.

"How are you?" Artie asked looking at his computer screen. Artie came up with the idea to Skype each other so if Katie had trouble with her homework he could help her.

"I'm fine, I can't understand my math homework." Artie nods and grabs his math book.

"What problem?"

"Number 4" Artie nods and grabs a white board writing the problem down.

"Artie am I a slut?" Katie asked frowning, Artie looked up surprised.

"What? No! Who called you a slut?" He asked angrily.

"Karofsky." Artie looks mad

"Well you're not! You are not a slut! You are one of the most innocent person I know!" Artie rambles on for about 5 minutes.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks Artie, you really are a great friend!" Artie frowned.

"Why didn't you ask your boyfriend?" Artie asked bitterly.

"He called me stupid for asking him that."

"He called you stupid?"

"I don't think he meant it that way."

"Still you're not stupid."

"I am though."

"What, no you're not!" Artie didn't understand why Katie was so insecure, she was a beautiful and smart and perfect in Arties eyes.

"Yeah I am! Sam is dyslexic too and he's smarter than me!" Katie argues.

"Sam has been in dyslexic classes since he was younger; this is your first year in a class like that!" Artie said looking at Katie with big eyes.

"I-I guess."

"You're perfect always remember that." Katie smiled tears in her eyes.

"Hey Katie, what's your last name?" Katie looked up and saw Kurt.

"Anderson. Why?" Katie looked confused and so was Artie.

"No reason I was just curious" and with that he leaves.

"That was weird." Artie said confused. Katie nods.

"That was." Katie was still looking at where Kurt was standing.

"Well I think my mom's calling me, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight Artie."

"Goodnight Katie." Katie's screen went black, she shuts her laptop and texts Sam.

_Goodnight Sammy xoxo-K_

_Night.-S_

Katie sighs and puts her phone down, a minute later her phone vibrates.

_Goodnight beautiful ;) –A_

Katie smiles and texts him back. 'I think I made a big mistake.'

* * *

**Are you team Artie or team Sam xD Any ideas for songs you want in the story? Just Pm me a song and character you want to sing it and it may feature in the story! Next chapter will be a lesson about secretes and past suggested by a reader :D Thanks for reading xoxo **


	16. Chapter 16: Secretes

**Warning: Mentions of death, rape, abuse and suicide. This chapter isn't that happy so I don't blame you for hating this chapter :( Also thanks for the 1,000 views! You all deserve a cookie! Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine if it was Klaine would still be together**

* * *

**September, 17th, 2012**

"Sectionals are in three weeks." Mr. Shue says walking into the choir room.

"We are going to win!" Rachel yells excitedly clapping her hands.

"We will if we are closer as a team! So this week's assignment is secrets!"

"Secrets?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

"I want you all to sing a song, and then announce your secrete." Katie's heart dropped.

"Who wants to go first?" Artie raised his hand.

"Go ahead!"

_"When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non-believers, _

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)" _Artie took a deep breath, half the class looked sad. Some were even crying,

"My secrete is, when I was 8 I was babysitting my little sister and it was my fisrt time in a wheelchair doing it. And we were outside playing, I saw her go to the street a-and I wasn't fast enough. She was hit with a car and I know it wasn't my fault but I blame myself." Artie was crying and no one said a word, Katie got up and hugged him followed by Brittany soon everyone was hugging him.

"Thanks guys." Artie wheeled back to his spot Katie held his hand, Sam frowned at the action but decided not to say anything.

"Artie that was a great song and I think I can speak for everyone and say we are here for you." Artie half smiled wiping his tears away.

"Anyone else want to go?" Nobody expected Santana raise her hand and walk to the front of the room.

_"There is a part I can't tell_

_About the dark I know well_

_You say, "Time for bed now child,"_

_Dad just smiles that smile_

_Just like he never saw me_

_Just like he never saw me_

_So I leave, wanting just to hide_

_Knowing deep inside_

_You are coming to me_

_You are coming to me_

_You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight_

_And then you hold me and you whisper,_

_"Child, the Lord won't mind._

_It's just you and me._

_Child, you're a beauty._

_"God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?_

_You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna teach you right._

_It's just you and me_

_Child you're a beauty."_

_I don't scream, though I know it's wrong_

_I just play along_

_I lie there and breathe_

_Lie there and breathe_

_I wanna be strong_

_I want the world to find out_

_That you're dreamin' on me_

_Me and my "beauty"_

_Me and my "beauty"_

_You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight_

_And then you hold me and you whisper,_

_Child, the Lord won't mind._

_It's just you and me._

_Child, you're a beauty._

_God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?_

_You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna teach you right._

_It's just you and me_

_Child you're a beauty._

_There is a part I can't tell_

_About the dark I know well_

_There is a part I can't tell_

_About the dark I know well_

_There is a part I can't tell_

_About the dark I know well_

_There is a part I can't tell _

_About the dark I know well" _Silence, not even a clap. Katie was bawling already knowing what the song was about, Finn looked confused not getting it.

"My dad raped me when I was 10. He's in jail for life and this changes nothing, I don't want your sympathy because it doesn't change the pass." Katie wiped her tears and went up to Santana hugging her. Brittany who was already next to Santana kissed her, the trio sat down not saying a word.

"I say we take a break, why don't you guys take a lunch break." Everyone nods, Mr. Shue walks out not saying a word.

"I hate this assignment." Everyone nodded at Pucks words.

-0-

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Katie looked around nobody wanted to go, so she raised her hand.

"Go ahead."

_"Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter"_

"M-my dad would get drunk and hit me, c-calling me a slut and worthless." Kurt walked to Katie and hugged her, Finn came up and hugged both of them, nobody said anything not wanting to ruin the moment for the siblings.

"Mr. Shue I think we all are closer now, can we just stop this lesson." Rachel asked.

"That wouldn't be fair to Katie, Artie and Santana." Artie nodded.

"Fine." Rachel sighed looking sad. The whole day was filled with sorrow. Mercedes told everyone she starved herself, Rachel thought of suicide when she was younger, Puck was also beaten by his dad ect.

"Do we feel closer as a team?" Everyone nodded giving each other a group hug. Though the lesson was filled with tears they all went home with a smile on their faces feeling a weight of their shoulders.

* * *

**To be honest I hate this chapter, I don't like this sad of subjects. Tell me do you like this chapter? This was my first time writing something this dark. Also I'm sick so sorry in advance if there isn't a chapter tommorrow :( Thanks for reading xoxo**


	17. NOT A CHAPTER

**I'm sure you may have heard the news of Cory Monteiths death, and to show respect i'm going to wait on posting the next chapter. Finn is a big part of my story and I can't write it without crying. I pray for his family and of course Lea. The next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry. I'm sorry for the false hope of a new chapter :( Cory will be missed 3 Thanks for reading xoxo**


	18. Chapter 17: Finn and Katies day out

**I did a lot of thinking and in honor of Cory Monteith I made this a Finn and Katie Chapter. I am not going to kill him off. Period. Cory, I hope your in a better place. Enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own glee.**

* * *

Katie and Finn were at a wedding shop. Both looking at suits and dresses. Finn looked to Katie who was eyeing wedding gowns.

"You wanna try one on?" Katie looked at Finn like he was crazy.

"Is that even aloud?" Finn shrugged and looked around.

"Oh well." Finn said smiling, Katie looked to him then to a dress and nodded walking to them.

"What do you think?" Finn grabs a blue suit, ruffles all over it. Katie laughed and grabs a puffy gown they smirk and go into separate dressing rooms, both amurge a minute later.

"We look fabulous!" Katie giggles, they both grab more clothes trying them on. They didn't notice a blonde in the front watching. Katie walks out in a rainbow colored wedding dress Finn smiles and sends a picture to Kurt, who refused to shop with them saying ' They won't be able to handle my fashion sense.'

"Try this one on." Finn demanded grabbing a gown handing it to Katie who nodded and went to change. Finn sat on the plastic chair tapping his foot to the music on the speaker the song 'Can't fight this feeling' playing. Katie walks out smiling, she was wearing a long white mermaid style dress.

"Wow." Katie said looking in the mirror smiling, Finn walked up behind her and smiled and in a funny voice he says

"Are you saying yes to the dress?"

Katie smiles and nods wiping away an imaginary tear. They both laugh, the blonde walks over.

"You are beautiful." Katie and Finn look at the girl, who looks about 20 and look confused.

"Um, thank you." Katie looks to Finn confused.

"My name is Jessica Johnson, I am a agent for modeling and I think you are exactly what I am looking for!" She proceeded to hand her a card with her business number on it. Katie takes it and looks down at it.

"Modeling? But she's 15?" Finn asked looking to Jessica.

"I know many agencies that want a pretty fifteen year old modeling there clothes." Finn looked confused and Katie smiled.

"Well, Jessica" "Call me JJ." "JJ, I'll think about it." Jessica nodded and walked out of the store. Finn looked at the card she gave Katie, while Katie changed back to her street clothes.

"Hey Katie, do you want to get some ice cream?" Katie walked out of the dressing room and smiled.

"I love ice cream!" Katie said excitedly. They finished paying for there gown/suit for the wedding and left. Finn drove them to the Lima ice cream shop.

"I'll have the chocolate fudge sundae and she'll have a chocolate and Vanilla swirl." They got there ice cream and walked to a table.

"I don't get it." Katie said looking out the shop window.

"Get what?" Finn asked looking confused.

"I don't get why every place in Lima has the word Lima in it's name. There's the Lima movie theater, the Lima bean. Even this place has Lima in it!" Finn looked at Katie confused.

"I never noticed that!" Katie laughed at Finn.

"This town has no intelligence, Finn you want to know where I want to go?" Finn nodded eating his sundae.

"I want to go to New York City! That's a place where I belong, and when I get there I want to be an artist."

"You draw?"

"All the time! I have a notebook filled with sketches, it's how I get through the day." Katie said smiling wide her eyes with happiness

"Do you think you can draw me?" Finn asked his face covered with ice cream. Katie looked at him smirking.

"One, you got some ice cream on your nose and two I already drew a picture of you!" Finn wipes away the ice cream and smiles.

"You did?" Katie nodded.

"I'll show you when we get to your house."

"It's your house too." Finn says smiling, Katie smiled back.

"So that modeling job, you going to call her?"

"I don't know, I never thought of myself as a pretty enough girl to be a model."

"What? You're beautiful" Finn argued, Katie blushed looking down.

"Thanks Finn, you know what I think I might call. I'll ask Sam see what he thinks." Finn frowned.

"You and Sam are still dating?"

"Yes Finn, we're still dating." Katie said. Finn isn't a fan of Katie and Sams relationship, well he isn't a fan of Katie dating.

"You sure, boys are bad news!" Katie smiled she loves protective Finn.

"I know I know, they all want one thing from me."

"See you understand!" Katie shakes her head smiling.

"Come on lets go." They leave and get in the car. Finn turns the radio on and smiles when the song 'Faithfully' starts.(**Finn,**_Katie,_Both)

**"Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind" **Katie smiles and sings the next verse.

_"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire "_

"They say that the road   
Ain't no place to start a family   
Right down the line it's been you and me   
And loving a music man   
Ain't always what it's supposed to be "

_"Boy  
__You stand by me  
__I'm forever yours "__  
_

"Faithfully "

**"Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us** **laugh" **Finn and Katie both smile, the car next to them is looking at them weird.

"Through space and time   
Always another show   
Wodering where I am lost without you   
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair   
Two strangers learn to fall in love again   
I get the joy of rediscovering you " 

**"Oh girl  
You stand by me!" **

"I'm forever yours   
Faithfully   
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh   
Oh oh oh oh oh oh   
Faithfully " 

_"I'm still yours"_

"I'm forever yours   
Ever yours   
Faithfully" The song finished, Katie turns to Finn.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"I'm your big brother, forever and always."

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too Katie."

* * *

**I cried writing this, I keep picturing him singing this and it's just heartbreaking. In other news I made a Life of Katie twitter account! Follow it at TheLifeOfKatie to keep in touch with the story, ask questions or give ideas! Thanks for reading xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18: It's a Glee Wedding

**More than 2,000 views thank you all! Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the songs used**

* * *

**October, 1rst, 2012**

Carol looks at herself in the full length mirror smiling.

"You look amazing!" Rachel says all the glee girls nod agreeing.

"I can't believe i'm getting married."

"Burt's a great guy, he use to babysit me." Mercedes said smiling at Carol, everyone looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Mhm, Mr. Hummel and his old wife watched me all the time! But then they stopped and Kurt and I stopped talking." Carol got a sad smile.

"What was she like?"

"Elizabeth?" Carol nods, everyone leans in wanting to know.

"She was very nice, great cook and fantastic singer. She would let me and Kurt play dress up with her clothes." Mercedes said smiling thinking of the memory.

"She sounded lovely." Carol says feeling nervous.

"I think you're great for him Carol, don't doubt yourself." Katie says sensing her fear. Carol looks at Katie and smiles when she told her family about Katie they all were excited to meet her, Carol loves Katie like a mom would love her daughter and she hoped Katie liked the Hummels.

"Thank you sweetheart." Carol says hugging Katie.

-Boys room-

"What if she thinks I look stupid." Burt was sitting on the couch rambling on. The glee boys all roll there eyes.

"Listen Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hudson and you are like meant to be together, you're a stud." Puck says patting Burts back, all the boys nod. Finn walks to Burt.

"My mom loves you, she never stopped talking about you when you guys first met!" Burt looked at Finn and smirked.

"She didn't?"

"No! It was cool like I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." Kurt smiled at Finn who smiled back. They were going to be brothers and both couldn't wait. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Burt says looking at the door.

"It's Katie." Kurt opens the door to see Katie in a red dress with her hair in a bun.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked standing up worried Katie looks confused.

"Nothing? I just wanted to make sure you guys were ready. Carol's done getting ready so we can start whenever." The boys nod, Sam and Artie both are too distracted by Katies appearance, Puck rolled his eyes at the two and walked to Katie.

"Lets do this!" Puck yells fist pumping, everyone cheers walking out. Sam stops Katie.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you Sammy." Sam smirks and walks away, Artie wheels to Katie.

"You look beautiful." Artie wheels away leaving a confused Katie.

-wedding-

_Finn: "It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you." _Finn walked out smiling at his family and friends he turned around waiting for Rachel.

_Rachel: "Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you." _Rachel skips to Finn they start dancing making there way down the aisle.

_Katie: "I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
_No one will know," _Katie and Sam danced their way in Katie smiled at a few people, she notices a few people stare at her.

_Sam: "Come on girl."_

_Sam ans Katie: "Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_  
_Katie: Shots of patron,_  
_Sam: And it's on girl."_ They stand next to Finn and Rachel watching the others.

_Artie and Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go." _Brittany wheels Artie down the aisle with Puck and Mercedes behind them.

_Artie: If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Tina: Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do." _Tina jumps into Mike's arm they dance together.

_Mike and Tina: Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Kurt and Santana: Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you." _Kurt winks at his aunt who is smiling at him, and grabs Santana spinning her.

_Finn: Oh_  
_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like_  
_Finn and Rachel: oooh,_

_Finn: So whatcha wanna do?_  
_Let's just run girl._

_Sam: If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool._  
_Katie: No, I won't blame you;_  
_Sam: It was fun girl._

_Artie and Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_Artie: If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Burt: Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you." _Burt walks out doing a funny dance and walks to the front smiling.

_Carol: Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you." _Carol walks in slowly, Burt walks to her and they walk down together arm in arm.

_New Directions: Just say I do,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Just say I do,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Oh_  
_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_-_Reception-

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheers, Burt and Carol walk to Katie who is talking to Sam.

"Katie we want you to meet our family!" Katie looks at Sam who nodded and kissed her much to Burt's delight.

"Okay, who should I meet first?"

"My parents are dying to meet you." Carol says grabbing her hand, Katie got nervous she's never had to meet any of her other foster cares family.

"Mom, Dad this is Katie, Katie these are my parents." Katie smiles and shakes there hands, both are short and have red hair. Carols mom looks about mid 50's and her dad looks 60.

"Nice to meet you Mrs and Mr. Hudson."

"Oh please call us grandma and grandpa!" carols mom says hugging Katie, Katie tences up but hugs her back.

"Mom you're suffocating her!" A man says walking up, Katie assumed he was Carols brother.

"Hello there, I'm John Hudson, Carols cool younger brother!" He puts his hand out for Kait, who smiles and shakes it. John looks about 30 he unlike the rest of the family has brown hair and is taller.

"John was in foster care too! We adopted him when he was 16." Carols mom says smiling, Katie smiles.

"Oh and Burt where's your son, I need his advice on my dress!" She say's turning to Burt who smirks.

"Well Victoria the last place I saw him he was talking to my sister." Victoria smiles and walks away.

"Come on Frank!" She yells back to Carol's dad who mumbles something and leaves.

"Well i'm going to talk to Finn, he owes me. Nice meeting you Katie!" John leaves toward the glee table where Finn is at.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Katie says to Carol who smiles.

"Yeah I do, he's great."

"Burt, is this the Katie?" Burt smiles at the brunette that walks up to them.

"Yes Lily this is her."

"Oh! You are just adorable!"

"Thanks?"

"My names Lily, I'm Burts sister!" Katie looks at Burt and then Lily, they look nothing alike. Lily has brown hair and has a dancer's body.

"I know we don't look alike, it's because i'm better at taking care of my health." She jokes laughing, Burt smirks messing her hair up.

"My hair!" Katie smiles she's a splitting personality of Kurt.

"Attention Attention! The best man Finn Hudson has a speech!"

"Um *cough* H-hi i'm Finn and I am proud to say I am now Finn Hudson-Hummel, I want to thank Burt for loving my mother and promising to care for her. I'm happy because now I have a brother AND a sister. Kurt I promise to protect you and Katie I promise to be the best brother ever!" Everyone claps, Katie smiles and Kurt wipes a tear.

"Katie and Kurt this is for you guys."

_"Her eyes, her eyes_

_make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful _  
_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfects what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_'Cause you know I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are" _The glee club all dance together, people get up and dance with them. Everyone smiled feeling the love in the air.

* * *

**Next chapter SECTIONALS! Where all hell breaks loose. I started a new story so i'll be juggling writing to stories at once! Wish me luck! Thanks for reading xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19: Sectionals Part 1

**To clear one thing up, in the story Hudson is Carols last name Finns father has a different last name. Disclaimer:I don't own glee warning: swearing and fights. **

* * *

October, 5th, 2012

Bus rides, you'd think it would be a happy ride to the competition. It's not..I blame Finn and Rachel.

"YOU SLEPT WITH SANTANA!" Yes Rachel we know, you've been screaming that for the past 10 minutes. Finn just had to tell Rachel ON the bus that he lost his virginity to Santana last year.

"WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING!" I'm sitting next to Artie, I see him covering his ears. You're probably wondering why I'm not sitting by Sam I would but I came on the bus and guess who he was sitting by? Quinn fucking Fabray! He didn't even get up to sit by me, he just glared at me. So I sat next to Artie..I don't know what I did wrong.

"WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH HER!"

"SHUT UP!" I scream god damn they were loud.

"I agree with Katie, you guys need to shut the hell up, Rachel yes he slept with me and it wasn't very good!" Santana says crossing her arms looking back at Finn and Rachel. Why Santana why would you add that. I turn to Artie who is laughing silently, I smirk at him.

"STOP IT!" Sam screams standing up.

(No ones POV)

Katie stands up.

"Stop what?" Mr. Shue is to in crossed with Emma to notice the fighting.

"Stop flirting with Artie! Why'd you sit with him! You're MY girlfriend!"

"Wait really, I thought Artie was dating Katie." Tina says confused, Mike nods next to her. Sam glares at them then at Katie.

"Listen trouty mouth, you need to calm down." Santana says standing up walking to Sam.

"Stop calling him that!" Quinn says walking to Sam, grabbing his arm. Katie looks at Sam.

"You sat with Quinn! Where else was I suppose to sit?" Katie yells at Sam. Everyone is shocked, Katie never yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINN!" Rachel and Finn were still fighting in the back, Kurt was fidgeting in his seat.

"You okay princess?" Puck asked Kurt looking worried. Kurt stood up in a flash causing everyone to look at him.

"I have to confess something."

"You're pregnant?" Brittany asked innocently. Kurt looked at Katie.

"Katie, I know where your twin is." Katie looked at Kurt confused.

"What?"

"I-I'm so sorry but when I told Blaine he-he said not to tell you!" Kurt stutters tears in his eyes.

"B-Blaine said he didn't want to see me?" Katie backed away when Sam tried to hug her.

**_September, 14, 2012 *Flashback*_**

_Kurt was nervous, he's been acting like this for 3 days now. Every time Katie is near him he freaks out and leaves. Surprisingly Katie hasn't noticed._

_"I can't take it anymore!" Kurt says to himself, he pulls out his phone and texts Blaine._

_'We need to talk xx'-K_

_-0-_

_"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked, Kurt was shaking scared._

_"I-I need to get this off my chest" Kurt proceeds to tell Blaine everything about Katie , Blaine stares at Kurt emotionless. Kurt stops talking at stares at Blaine waiting for a response._

_"You can't tell her." Kurt looks to Blaine shocked._

_"W-what?" Kurt didn't know what to think, Blaine didn't want to see his own twin?  
_

_"Kurt, I can't see Katie."_

_"Why not? She loves you!"_

_"I-I just can't Kurt okay! I'm trying to forget my childhood and meeting Katie will probably trigger the nightmares I use to get!"  
_

_"Blaine she needs you! I know you had a bad childhood and seeing Katie will help the both of you! She talks about you all the time I don't think I can keep it a secret!"_

_"Please Kurt, i'll see her when i'm ready." Blaine looked at Kurt with big puppy eyes, Kurt frowned._

_"Fine."  
_

_**-Flashback**_** Ends-**

Katie stared at Kurt, tears in her eyes. Before anyone can say anything the bus stopped and Mr. Shue finally got up and and smiled oblivious.

"We're here!" Everyone excited, Katie ignored both Kurt and Sam.

"Katie!" Katie stopped in the middle of the hall turning around at Sam.

" .Alone." Katie says gritting her teeth. Sam glared at Katie and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" Katie said Sam holds on tighter, not knowing it was leaving a bruise. The members of New Direction caught up with them, stopping when they see what's happening.

"No!"

"YOU"RE HURTING ME!" Katie screams, causing Sam to let go he looks down to see a bruise around her wrist.

"Way to go jackass!" Artie said glaring at Sam.

"That's it! I don't care if you're in a wheelchair or not i'll kill you!" Sam makes a fist going towards Artie but was stopped by Puck.

"Katie I'm so sorry!" Kurt says looking at Katie who was rubbing her wrist.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt stopped tears flowing down his face feeling horrible, Finn walks to Katie.

"Katie, it's oka..."

"It's NOT okay! I thought you were my brother Kurt? You kept my brother from me!"

"He told me not to tell you!"

"You know, I should have expected this why would Blaine love me? My parents don't, Cooper doesn't. Nobody does." Santana walked to Katie standing beside Finn.

"I love you, we ALL love you! Who cares about your old family? We're you new family, the family that loves you for who you are!" Brittany grabs Katies hand. Everyone starts to smile and nod. Katie looks at Kurt.

"Why'd you tell him first?"

"I-I don't know." Katie walks to Kurt and hugs him.

"I-I am sorry."

"Me too." Rachel looks at Finn.

"I'm sorry too Finn." Finn smiles and hugs Rachel. Sam gets out of Pucks grip and glares at Artie.

"Sam!" Katie yells he turns around and Katie slapped him. A few people laughed (Finn, Puck and Santana)

"OW! What the hell?"

"That was for giving me a bruise!"

"You bitch!" Quinn yelled pushing Katie to the ground, Katie saw Sam smirk at Quinn and she lost it.

"You know what Quinn, you are an ungrateful bitch and I don't care for you, and Sam you can just stay away from me because i'm done with you." Katie turned and walked away, going towards the green room ready to get this over with.

* * *

**Part one! wahoo! this is going to be 3 parts! Go vote on the poll on my profile: Are you Team Artie or Team Sam? Is Katie really done with Sam? Does this mean Artie has a chance? Why did Blaine not want to see Katie? Was Kurt a bad person for not telling? Will New Directions win Sectionals? Why am I asking these questions? Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	21. Chapter 20: Sectionals part 2

**Sectionals part 2! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Warblers or any of these songs!**

* * *

Katie is nervous for plenty of reasons, first they're first, second the glee club went behind Mr. Shues back and came up with there own setlist, third she just broke up with her boyfriend. Katie was also nervous because her twin is in the audience. Right now she was sitting against a wall fiddling with her hands.

"Kaite?" Katie looks up and sees Nick staring down at her, she pats the place next to her. Nick sits and smiles.

"You look nervous." Ever since they met they have been texting, skyping and even hanging out together. Nick grew a soft spot for Kaite.

"I am, has anyone ever pass out on stage before?" Katie asked looking at Nick scared. Nick laughs.

"No! You'll do fine! Just show the judges that you are a star!" Nick says with excitement. Katie nods with a determined look.

"You're right! I am a star!"

"So how's you and your jeff look alike?" Katie chuckled, Nick has this weird idea that Sam is Jeffs long lost brother.

"We got in a fight this morning an-and I think I broke up with him."

"You think?" Nick looks at Katie confused.

"I mean I said it was over but, I-I don't know if I really meant it." Nick frowned.

"Do you love him?"

"I-I" Katie sighed "No."

"There you go." Nick patted Katies leg and got up and left leaving a dumbstruck Katie. She didn't notice Artie wheel up to her.

"I'm sorry." Katie looked up at him and frowned.

"Do you trust me?" Katie asked Artie nodded not understanding. Katie leaned up and kissed him, Artie and Katie both shut their eyes. A second later Katie pulls back and smiles she gets up and walks away leaving a blushing Artie. From afar Kurt is standing next to a confused Blaine.

"W-what? She just kissed a boy!" Blaine said looking at Kurt, the last time he saw Katie she said boys were gross.

"She's growing up Blaine." Kurt turns to Blaine and tilts his head to the side. "Are you mad that I told her?"

"I could never be mad at you, I shouldn't have made you do that." Blaine says looking at his feet.

"You need to tell her that. She thinks you hate her." Kurt says in a serious tone. Blaine shakes his head.

"I can't, look I have to get in my seat you guys are about to go." Blaine walks away. Kurt stares after him and looks for someone who can help him. Satan. I mean Santana.

"Santana, I have a plan." Santana smirks when she hears it, she loves meddling in people's life.

-Show time-

"Ladies and Gentlemen the New Directions!" Mr. Shues face turn to horror when he heard the song.

(**Santana,**_Katie,_Both)

"**Boys call you sexy**_ (What's up, sexy)_  
**And you don't care what they say**  
**See, everytime you turn around**  
**They scream your name" **Santana walks out from the front dancing. Katie enters from the back smirking.

_"Now I've got a confession_  
_When I was young I wanted attention_  
_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_  
_Anything at all for them to notice me" _Katie was dancing next to people on there seats, she sees Nick and dancing she doesn't notice Blaine stare at her eyes wide, he was not use to this Katie. Nick smirks and fist pumps her.

**"But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say" **Santana walks to the front stage dancing provocatively, Mr. Shue starts to go pale. Katie walks up to him smiling and waving.

_"When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star"_

**"I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world"**

"Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene" By now they both were on stage dancing insync, Mike and Puck come out and start dancing with the girls.

"_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it"_

**"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it"**

_"hey used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far"_

**"But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say"**

"When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene"

"_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it" _

**"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it"**

_"I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
_**You can talk about me**  
**'Cause I'm a hot topic**  
**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it"**

"**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies"**

_"When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies"_

"When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies" Katie and Santana end the song in a pose. The audience cheer, whistles are heard. Mr. Shue looks around surprised. Santana and Katie strut of stage, Kurt walks on and sets the microphone up.

(**ND** **boys,**_Kurt)_**  
**

_"Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you

** (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_**_Throw my hand on a blade for you (_**yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
I'd jump in front of a train for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah**_**)**  
You know I'd do anything for_ you **(yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you

**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
Throw my hand on the blade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
I'd jump in front of a train for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
You know I'd do anything for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_  
_Oh, you watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_

**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
Throw my hand on the blade for you _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_**_I'd jump in front of a train for you_**_ (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_**_You know I'd do anything for you_**_ (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_**_Oh, I would go through all this pain__  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Oh, you'd never do the same_  
_Oh, no no no_" Kurt bows and the back curtain comes up revealing the New Directions, they all smile and the song starts. Mr. Shue was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

_Finn: "On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_'Cause you moved to west LA_  
_Or New York or Santa Fe_  
_Or wherever to get away from me"_

_Artie: "Oh but that one night_  
_Was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_  
_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you"_

_New Directions: "Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by" The crowd stood up and clapped with the song._

_Puck: "On the upside of a downward spiral_  
_My love for you went viral_  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away_  
_But now here you are again_  
_So let's skip the "how you been"_  
_And get down to the "more than friends" at last"_

_Sam: "Oh but that one night_  
_Is still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to_  
_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you"_

_New Directions: "Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by"_

_Finn: "Please believe that when I leave_  
_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_  
_And a little time to get my head together too"_

_New Direction boys: "On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_'Cause"_

_New Direction: "Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Either way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_" The song ended and everyone in the crowd was on their feet cheering. They all walked off the stage and was hugging and cheering. They took their seats and watched the hipsters after they were done it was the Warblers turn. Katies heart was beating, she knew she would have to watch Blaine.

_"  
You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"

Throughout the song Katie stared at Blaine almost like she was hypnotized. She looked away when the song ended and then got up suddenly.

"I-I need to go." Katie runs out and goes down the hall. She didn't noticed Santana and Kurt following her, she stop when she heard a boy crying, curiosity took over her and she peaked in the room where it was coming from, next thing she new she was pushed in the room and the door shut and locked.

"Oh god oh god." Katie starts playing with the door handle, the boy looks up and his eyes wide. He wipes his teas and stands up.

"You need help?" Katie stops at the sound of Blaines voice.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum**


	22. Chapter 21: Sectionals: The Final Part

**This is the last part of sectionals! Blaine and Katie are locked in a room, what could go wrong?**

* * *

_"Oh god oh god." Katie starts playing with the door handle, the boy looks up and his eyes wide. He wipes his teas and stands up.  
__"You need help?" Katie stops at the sound of Blaine's voice._

Katie was too afraid to turn around, she was going to kill whoever pushed her. Katie starts playing with the door knob again.

"You can't stare at that door forever, you're going to have to look at me sooner or later." Blaine says from behind Katie.

Blaine didn't know what happened. He was upset, throughout his performance he watched Katie and all the memories came back. He should've talked to her when he first found out but he didn't and now he thinks she hates him.

"You're right I can't, but me looking at you doesn't mean anything." Katie says turning to Blaine, she sure didn't look twelve. Her hair was longer and shinier she was slightly taller. Blaine couldn't believe it, this was his sister in front of him.

"You-You look older."

"No really? Look Blaine, Kurt told me that you didn't want to see me so after we get out i'll leave you alone. Though it's going to be hard because you're dating Kurt."

"Kurt and I aren't dating."

"Oh."

"And I did want to see you!"

Katie looked up at Blaine, looking hopeful.

"You did?"

"Yes! But I didn't because Kurt said you were in foster care and I was afraid that if we started getting close again, you would be taken away from me again." Blaine said frantically tears in his eyes. Katie's eyes widen.

"I would never leave you Blaine! If anything they would have to take you with me, were a package if I go you're coming with!" Blaine smiled and hugged Katie, for the first time in four years.

"Have-have you talked to them?" Katie asked, right away Blaine understood.

"No, I haven't."

"We don't need them, we have each other and maybe the Hummels will let you come over!" Blaine smiled slightly.

"That would be great."

_5 minutes till results, again 5 minutes to results._

Katie and Blaine look at the door and frantically try to open it.

"HELLO!"

"HELP US!" Blaine was worried, if he doesn't show up to results Wes would kill him. Katie stopped yelling and got her phone out.

"Who you calling?"

"My bodyguard." Blaine stared at Katie as if she had two heads.

"Noah, yes, I'm locked in a room. What do you mean you know!" The door opens revealing a frowning Santana, a smiling Kurt and a laughing Puck.

"You called Puck?! Why didn't you call me!" Santana yells crossing her arms, Puck still laughing wipes away tears. Kurt ignores the two and hugs Katie and Blaine.

"I knew you two would make up!" Blaine smiles and hugs Kurt even more.

"Why are you laughing Puckerman?" Santana says glaring at him.

"Be-because Katie called me instead of you!" Santana punched Puck on his arm.

"Ow!" Puck rubs his sore arm. Santana rolls her eyes and mumbles 'wimp'. Katie frowned.

"Are you mad at me Santana?" Katie looked at Santana worried.

"No, I'm mad at Puck. He wasn't even suppose to be in the plan but he was the only one willing to push you into the room." Katie raises and eyebrow.

"It's true, I couldn't do it and Santana said no so Puck volunteered. Katie looks at Puck.

"You volunteered to push me? What happened to being my bodyguard?" Katie thinks back at that day.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey slut!" Katie rolled her eyes, Amizo and Karofsky step in front of her._

_"You guys can't think of anything else to call me can you?" Amizo made a fist._

_"Are you questioning us?"_

_"Yes. I am, kudos for understanding what i'm saying. I always thought you guys were too stupid understand what i'm saying."_

_"Bitch we ain't stupid!" Amizo started lifting his arm, Karofsky had a sorry look in his eyes, before anything can happen Noah Puckerman steps in front of Katie._

_"You were going to hit her!" Puck growled grabbing Amizos arm._

_"Wh-what no I wasn't! Right Dave!" Amizo shot a glare to Karofsky who looked at Katie then at Puck._

_"He wasn't going to actually hit her! There's a rule about hitting girls!" _

_"It's fine Noah, calm down." Puck turned to Katie who looked up at him, his eyes soften and he lets go of Amizo._

_"If I see you near her again, you'll be sorry!" Amizo and Karofsky walk away._

_"Second time you saved me, I need to start paying you or something." Katie jokes laughing, Puck looked at Katie with a serious look._

_"Has he hit you before?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Don't lie to me Katie!" Katie looked down._

_"Once, but he only pushed me into the lockers and i'm fine really!" Katie held on to Puck afraid he would murder Amizo._

_"That son of a bitch!"_

_"Noah! Please! I'm fine!" Puck looked at Katie._

_"For now on i'm your bodyguard, whenever you're in trouble just call me and i'll be there ready to kick some ass." Katie smiled at Puck who smiled back._

_"You're a good guy Noah." Puck smirked._

_"I know I am." _

**-Flashback Ends-**

"Come on guys we're going to be late!" Kurt says grabbing Blaine's hand and starts running. Katie looked at the entwined hands and smirked.

"Where were you!" An angry Wes yells to Blaine who looks guilty.

"I'm sorry Wes, we got locked in a green room." Blaine reply's motioning to Katie, who smiles and waves.

"Kurt! Katie! There you guys are! Burt and mom wanted to see you guys before we went on stage! but it's too late now!" Finn says jogging to them, he stops and looks at Blaine then at Katie then at Blaine he does this a few more times before he gasp.

"You're Katies twin!" Kurt facepalmed.

"Yes Finn, we know! Now lets get on stage!" Kurt says, everyone nods not questioning anything and walks to the stage with their teams.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, here to announce this years show choirs sectionals winner is Sue Sylvester!" _

"Calm down people, this isn't anything special! It's just show choir!" Sue yells into the microphone, Mr. Shue rolls his eyes.

"And the third place goes to the Hipsters!" The elders all cheer and hug, and slowly makes there way off the stage, Sue rolls her eyes and mumbles 'Just die already' before continuing.

"And the winner of this stupid competition is...oh would you look at that it's a tie! Nude Erections and The Gayblers!" Both team glare at the cheer coach but soon is forgotten when they see both teams get a trophy.

"YES!" -Rachel

"LOOK NICK YOU CAN SEE OUR REFLECTIONS!" -Jeff

"WE DID IT!" Wes screams with joy, a few of the Warblers laugh at him. Mr. shue smiles and shakes Blaine's hand.

-Later that night-

'Goodnight KK, txt me tomorrow. Love U oxo' -B

':) okay, love you 2 Blainey.-K

Katie smiled at her phone, Blaine and her exchanged numbers and have been texting non stop. Her phone Vibrates and she has two new messages. One from Sam and One from Artie.

'I'm so sorry baby pls text me back!'-S

'So...you kissed me...-A

Katie closed her eyes, she had know idea what to do. Sure she doesn't love Sam but she does like him. And she kissed Artie and it felt amazing, Katie swears she felt a spark. She throws her phone on to the bed. She needed time to think.

* * *

**Last part of sectionals! Blaine and Katie have now met...but will they be split up again? Will Katie choose Sam or Artie? Thanks for the amazing readers! This story has over 3,000 views :O Thanks for the support and ideas! xoxo**


	23. Chapter 22: Zoo adventure

October 7 2012

Katie woke up in a startle, heart beating fast. Her Nightmares are getting worse. She sighs and looks at the clock: 11:00am Katie looked around the room, Kurt wasn't in bed and nobody woke her up. She notices a not on the door. She got up and grabs the note 'Burt and I are at the store, Finn and Kurt went to the mall love you -carol' Katie reads it out loud she smiles and puts it on her desk. She was about to sit when she hears a crash from down stairs.

Katie jumps and turns to the door, she was home alone. Right? Katie opens her door slowly luckily Finns door was open, she runs to his room and grabs his bat hidden in his closet. She holds onto it tightly and makes her way down the stairs, she hears someone curse- a male she walks slowly to the kitchen. She jumps into the room and swings the bat, causing the man to scream. Katie drops the bat when she realized who it was-John Hudson.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" John held his arm in pain, he looks at Katie and starts laughing hysterically on the floor. Katie frowned.

"Why are you laughing? I just hit you!" Katie said putting her bat down she got on her knees next to him. He looks at her and smiles.

"I'm laughing because of that! You have a strong arm, you should be a baseball player!" John jokes rubbing his arm. Katie notices glass all over the floor and looks at John eyebrow raised. He rolls his eyes.

"Slipped and my hand knocked the plate over." Katie nods and starts picking the glass up.

"So how come Carol didn't say you were coming over?"

"That's because she doesn't know i'm here." He responds throwing up the last of the glass.

"Why are you here?" Katie asked trying not to sound rude.

"I came here to see you!" John said smiling widely, Katie remembered that he isn't blood related to Carol but Katie swears him and Finn are just the same.

"Me?" Katie asked eyes wide.

"Yes! You see, every time I visit I hang out one by one with my nieces and nephews! Last year was the first time I met Kurt and we hung out so now it's your turn!"

"But i'm not your niece?"

"Of course you are! I'm sorry to tell you this but you're part of this big weird family." John patted Katies back who smiled, she never had an uncle before or a family (that's happy)

"Now go upstairs and get dressed!" He demanded, Katie nodded and ran upstairs tripping a little. Katie ran into the room and walked to the closet and opened it, you see Kurt and Katie shared a closet-Kurt has more clothes.

Katie puts on a pair of short jean shorts and a baby blue t-shirt she put on her beat up shoes and made her way down stairs. John smiled and grabbed his keys.

"Lets go!" Katie frowned.

"Shouldn't we leave a note?" John thought about it for a minute before nodding and grabbing a notepad and pen from the kitchen.

'Hey sis, kidnaped Katie for the day-ps i broke your favorite plate love your awesome brother John'

"Now lets go!"

They both got into Johns car, Katie turned the radio on.

"So where are we going?" Katie asked humming to the radio, John smiled.

"Where ever you want."

"C-Can we go to the zoo? I never been to one before." Katie asked slightly embarrassed, John smiled widely.

"I love the zoo! Oh it's going to be super fun! I'll show you around!" John said excitedly, Katie bounced in her seat excited. John switched the radio station and turned the volume up. (**Katie,**_John_,Both)

_"Oh uh-huh_  
_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_  
_And you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Every day I will remind you_

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_  
_You know..._

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you" When the song finished they burst out laughing, John had an amazing voice which is surprising because he doesn't look like someone that sings.

"We're here!" Katie was beyond excited. They got out and paid to get in, after about 30 minutes the duo sit down.

"Are you having fun?"

"This is the best day ever! Thank you so much for taking me!" John smiled, he was glad Katie was having fun.

"Katie?" Katie looked up, she heard a voice of someone she thought she would never hear again.

"Carman?" The happy blonde squealed and ran over to them. John couldn't take his eyes off the pretty blonde, who also couldn't stop staring at him. Katie noticed and smirked.

"Carman this is John, Carols brother. John this is Carman my social worker." Carman waved slightly, John smiled.

"Hello John, of Katie I want you to meet my daughter." Katie and John frowned, she had a daughter.

"Oh, you're married?" John asked disappointed. Carman laughed.

"Oh no, i'm not seeing anyone. I adopted her." John smiled relieved, Katie was still frowning. 'She adopted? She never told me that...then again I was never the nicest to her.'

"Kimmy, sweetie meet my friends. Katie and John." Katie looked down and saw a brown, hair hazel eyed girl. She looked about 3 and her hair were in pigtails.

"Hi there." Katie said getting on her knees smiling at the girl, the girl walked to Katie.

"Hewwo." Kimmy said waving slightly, Carman and John both sat down talking. Katie looked at them and smirked.

"If you guys want I can take Kimmy to the aquarium." Carman smiled at Katie.

"Really? Thank you Katie!" Katie smiled at Carman and winked at John who gave her a thumbs up behind Carmans back. Katie takes Kimmys hand and they walk off.

"You want to see the fishies?" Kimmy nods sucking her thumb. Katie picks her up and they walk into the aquarium.

"Fishwis!" Kimmy squealed pointing at the tanks. Katie laughs and takes her to the one of the fish tanks. That was until she heard a familiar voice from far away.

"Sarah calm down!" Puck yelled as Sarah Puckerman jumped up and down, behind Puck is Artie who is holding a camera. Katie panics and keeps her back to them, Kimmy squirms so Katie set her down. Kimmy ran away and Katie facepalmed 'I should have saw that coming.' Katie thought chasing a giggling Kimmy who ran right into Artie's wheelchair.

"Kimmy!" Katie yells grabbing her and tickling her, Kimmy squealed.

"Katie?" Katie froze and looks to see Artie smiling at her.

"Artie, w-what are you doing here!" Katie says acting like she didn't see him before. Puck turns around and smirks.

"Katie! When did you have a kid?" Puck said making faces at Kimmy who's giggling

"This morning." Katie says sarcastically, Artie laughs.

"Look guys, we have to go. John might be looking for us." Katie says missing the jealous look Artie has.

"Oh okay, well we'll see you monday I guess." Artie says frowning Katie nods and walks out and looks for John and Carman.

"Who do you think John is?" Artie asked looking at Puck who rolls his eyes.

"I don't know? Ask her at school!" Puck sighs when he sees Sarah walk away. "Lets go dude Sarah wants to see the penguins.

- **Car Ride Home-**

"So you and Carman?" Katie asked smirking.

"We are going to dinner next friday." John says excitedly Katie smiles happy for him.

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo, I never really had a good childhood and this was just what I needed."

"You're welcome Katie!" John said as they pulled into the driveway, they got inside and Carol was making dinner.

"Hey we got your note! John you are in big trouble!" John laughed and Katie smiled. She was about to go upstairs but she turned around and hugged John.

"You're the best uncle ever!" Katie ran upstairs, missing Johns smile and Carols watery eyes.

* * *

**Carman is back! Woot woot! Artie thinks Johns Katie's boyfriend...boy is he wrong :D Next chapter is...DISNEY WEEK! If you have ANY request for a certain disney song PM me! Thanks for reading xoxo**


	24. Chapter 23: Disney New Direction Style

**Now that Blaine is in the picture i'm making Disney Week two parts First part is New Directions and second part is the Warblers-meaning I need some more Warblers so if you want you can send a OC to me (must be a male) just PM me for more details. I'm sorry that this chapter is so long :P But I really wanted to use alot of Disney songs xD so feel free to skip the singing parts Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Disney (also to get into it listen to the songs as you read)**

* * *

October, 9, 2012

Katie is furious. Furious because Kurt wasn't at McKinley High anymore as of today he is enrolled Dalton Academy she was happy that he's safe with Blaine but now she's lonely at both school and home. So Katie needed to get revenge on the two idiots that made her Kurt unsafe, as Katie walks down the hall two slushies in her hands people are watching not knowing what was going to happen even her glee friends were watching confused.

"Amizo! Karofsky!" Katie yells, the boys turn around and just as they did Katie threw the sticky substance in their faces. Everyone in the hall is laughing even the glee clubbers. Katie keeps walking down the hall ignoring everyone else. Quinn who was watching from her locker followed Katie.

"Are you trying to get killed?!" Quinn said grabbing Katie's arm, Katie pulled away from Quinn and turned to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Quinnie, I tripped and my slushies went all over there gross faces." Katie said innocently batting her eyes, Quinn glared at Katie instead of people looking at Quinn in the mornings as usual there staring at Katie.

"Look Katie, I don't like your attitude better yet I don't like you. I'm warning you Anderson you can't just show up here and take away my spotlight!" Quinn growled, Katie swore her eyes turned red.

"Your spotlight?" Katie snorts and walks away.

-Glee:Morning Practice -

"I know we all miss Kurt, but what is something else that we miss?" Mr. shue looks around the room, waiting for a response.

"My old cat."

"My old dance teacher."

"Okay yes but what about your childhood?"

"Oh god no." Katie blushes when she releases she said that out loud.

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys all remember your childhood. So this week were singing Disney!" Everyone cheered, well almost everyone.

"Disney? Isn't that for babies?" Puck asked crossing his arms , Brittany's eyes widen and looks at Santana.

"Am I a baby?" Santana shakes her head and glares at Puck.

"Disney isn't for babies Noah, I'll show you!" Mr. Shue says nodding to the band.

_"__Let's get down to business_  
_To defeat the Huns._  
_Did they send me daughters_  
_When I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_  
_But you can bet before we're through_  
_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_Out of you._

_Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within._  
_Once you find your center_  
_You are sure to win._

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue._  
_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_Out of you._

_Artie: I'm never gonna catch my breath_  
_Puck: Say goodbye to those who knew me_  
_Finn: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_  
_Sam: This guy's got them scared to death_  
_Tina: Hope he doesn't see right through me_  
_Artie: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

_[ND] BE A MAN_  
_We must be swift as a coursing river_  
_[ND] BE A MAN_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_[ND] BE A MAN_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us_  
_'til the Huns arrive._  
_Heed my every order_  
_And you might survive._

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home you're through_  
_How could I make a man_  
_Out of you?_

_[ND] BE A MAN_  
_We must be swift as a coursing river_  
_[ND] BE A MAN_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_[ND] BE A MAN_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_[everyone]BE A MAN_  
_We must be swift as a coursing river_  
_BE A MAN_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_BE A MAN_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_  
_Hoo-ah!"_ Everyone laughed and looked at Puck who smiled.

"Okay, okay Disney isn't just for babies!"

-0-

Katie walks to her locker and opens it and frowns, there is a note and a single red in her locker.

"What's this?" Katie asked to herself, she opens the note.

'Meet me in the auditorium at 1:00-Aladdin'

Katie raises an eyebrow, Aladdin? She looks at her phone to see its 12:50. She sighs and walks to the auditorium.

"Hello?" Can yells, she frowns and walks to the stage, and looks down to see a carpet on the floor. She turns around when she hears music start, giggling when she sees Sam walk out in an Aladdin costume.(_Katie,_**Sam** Both)

" **I can show you the world**  
**Shining, shimmering, splendid**  
**Tell me, princess, now when did**  
**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**  
**Take you wonder by wonder**  
**Over, sideways and under**  
**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**  
**A new fantastic point of view**  
**No one to tell us no**  
**Or where to go**  
**Or say we're only dreaming"** Sam takes Katie's hand and sits her on the carpet.

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_  
**Don't you dare close your eyes**  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
**Hold your breath - it gets better**  
_I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_  
**A whole new world**  
_Every turn a surprise_  
**With new horizons to pursue**  
_Every moment gets better_  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
_A whole new world_  
**That's where we'll be**  
_That's where we'll be_  
**A thrilling chase**  
_A wondrous place_  
For you and me"

Sam leans in to kiss Katie but she turns away.

"I-I'm sorry." Katie gets up and runs leaving Sam alone. Katie runs down the hall trying her best not to cry she runs into someone and falls.

"Hey look it's the bitch who slushied us!" Katie looks around, she was alone in a hall with two gorillas.

"I say we just kill her, I mean she doesn't have a family?" Amizo says cracking his knuckles, Katie's heart beats faster. 'I know what Kurt meant by school being a horror movie.'

"I think you guys should leave me alone." Katie offers looking at Karofsky who again looks guilty. Amizo pushes Katie into the lockers, making her gasp.

"Your such a slut." Amizo says getting close to Katie's face, Katie wanted to gag.

"P-Please." Katie was by now pale and she was sure that her back was bruised. She should have just kissed Sam, that would have been better than this.

"Shut up!" Katie felt a sting, Amizo slapped her. Katie was having trouble breathing, memories of her father was coming back. Karofskys eyes got wide when he noticed.

"Dude I think we should leave!" Dave says worried that Amizo will actually kill Katie. Amizo narrowed his eyes at Katie then looked at Dave.

"Fine." He gave Katie one last punch in the gut making her fall to the ground groaning. The boys leave laughing.

Katie looks around, she was crying and breathing fast. She wanted the bell to ring, she didn't care she just needed help.

"Oh my god!" Mrs Pillsbury was walking down the hall but stopped when she saw the poor girl on the ground groaning.

"Can you hear me?" Emma asked kneeling next to Katie, who nodded and opened her eyes. She helps Katie up.

"I-i tripped." Katie lied knowing that wasn't even close to what happened. Katie looked at Mrs Pillsbury and then turn and ran. 'I can't tell anyone, not even Kurt.'

"Katie? Are you okay?" Katie looked at Artie who was frowning up at her. Katie couldn't hold it in any longer she burst into tears. Not just because two psychopaths just attacked her but because out of the whole Sam and Artie thing. 'No normal fifteen year old should have to go through all this, then again i'm not normal'

Artie grabs Katie's waist and pull her onto his lap, he doesn't ask questions he just holds Katie.

-Glee: After school Practice-

Katie walked into Glee, she was going to forget the whole situation entirely. Everyone sits down-Santana and Brittany sit next to Katie.

"Anyone want to sing there Disney song?" Rachel raised her hand and stood up walking to the front she smiles.

"I'll be singing a song that I always loved to listen to as a little girl." When the song starts Santana snorts, this song fits Rachel perfectly.

_"Look at this stuff_  
_Isn't it neat?_  
_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
_The girl who has everything?_  
_Look at this trove_  
_Treasures untold_  
_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
_Looking around here you think_  
_Sure, she's got everything_  
_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
_You want thingamabobs?_  
_I've got twenty!_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal_  
_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_  
_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_  
_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_  
_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_  
_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_  
_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_  
_Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_  
_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_  
_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_  
_Bet'cha on land they understand_  
_That they don't reprimand their daughters_  
_Proper women sick of swimmin'_  
_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_  
_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_  
_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_  
_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_  
_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_  
_Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world"_ Everyone clapped, Finn stood up to kiss his girlfriend who ignored him and sat down. Katie frowned she must still be mad about Finn and Santana.

"That was great Rachel! Anyone else?" Everyone looked around and was shocked to see Santana raise her hand.

"This song is from one of my favorite movies, but I want to dedicate it to Brittany." Brittany smiles and blows a kiss she turns to Katie.

"That's me." Katie smiled and nodded.

_" When somebody loved me,_  
_Everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_  
_And when she was sad_  
_I was there to dry her tears_  
_And when she was happy_  
_So was I_  
_When she loved me_

_Through the summer and the fall_  
_We had each other, that was all_  
_Just she and I together_  
_Like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely_  
_I was there to comfort her_  
_And I knew that she loved me_

_So the years went by_  
_I stayed the same_  
_But she began to drift away_  
_I was left alone_  
_Still I waited for the day_  
_When she'd say I will always love you_

_Lonely and forgotten_  
_I'd never thought she'd look my way_  
_Then she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_  
_Like she loved me_  
_When she loved me_

_When somebody loved me_  
_Everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_When she loved me"_ Brittany ran and hugged Santana, Santana hugged her back and then looked to the group of teens.

"Britt's my girlfriend, and I don't want this to leave this room got it." Everyone nodded and smiled at the pair.

"See Rachel, you don't have to worry about Finn leaving you for Santana." Katie said trying to help Finn who was smiling at Rachel, hoping she would love him again.

"I-I guess, I love you Finny!" The two kiss and hug.

"That's very sweet guys, now anyone else?" Everyone shook there head and Mr. Shue dismissed them. Katie got up but before she can leave Finn and Puck tell her to stay.

"We need to talk to you." Everyone leaves and Katie sits down looking at the boys.

"What?"

"Puck told me about Amizo." Katie freezes and glares at Puck who is frowning at her.

"Wh-What?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you? Katie this is serious." Katie looked down and Finn sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. But you don't have to worry he hasn't done anything since then." Katie lied with ease Finn nodded.

"Fine but you'll tell me if anything happens again, right." Katie nods and the boys smile in relief.

"You guys want to get some coffee?" Puck asked.

"Yea."

"Sure."

-Lima Bean-

"So what song should I sing?" Finn asked drinking his hot chocolate.

"I think you and Noah should sing 'You got a friend in me' oh! and dress up as Woody and Buzz!" Katie said excitedly. Katie could only imagine what they would look like, Finn looked at Puck who smirked.

"You know what song I like?" Katie shook her head and Puck stood up. He got out his ipod and turned the song up (god knows why he had the song on his ipod)_"_

_ [Puck:]  
__I'm malicious, mean and scary  
__My sneer could curdle dairy  
__And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
__But despite my evil look  
__And my temper, and my hook  
__I've always yearned to be a concert pianist  
__Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
__Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?  
__Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
__For my killer show-tune medley  
__Thank you!  
__'Cause way down deep inside  
__I've got a dream" _ Katie looked around surprised, everyone was singing along.

_[Coffe shop costumers]_  
_He's got a dream!_  
_He's got a dream!_

_[Puck:]_  
_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_  
_Though I do like breaking femurs_  
_You can count me with the dreamers_  
_Like everybody else_  
_I've got a dream!" _Finn stood up and started singing Katie was blushing, embarrassed.

_[Finn:]_  
_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_  
_Plus something here that oozes_  
_And let's not even mention my complexion_  
_But despite my extra toes_  
_And my goiter, and my nose_  
_I really want to make a love connection_  
_Can't you see me with a special little lady_  
_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_  
_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_  
_I'm a lover, not a fighter -_  
_'Cause way down deep inside_  
_I've got a dream_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[Coffee shop customers:]_  
_He's got a dream!_

_[Puck:]_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[CSC:]_  
_He's got a dream!_

_[Finn:]_  
_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_  
_Though my face leaves people screaming_  
_There's a child behind it, dreaming -_  
_Like everybody else_  
_I've got a dream_

_Puck: Tor would like to quit and be a florist_  
_Finn: Gunther does interior design_  
_Puck: Ulf is into mime_  
_Finn: Attila's cupcakes are sublime_  
_Puck: Bruiser knits_  
_Finn: Killer sews_  
_Puck: Fang does little puppet shows_

_[Finn:]_  
_And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!_

_[Puck:]_  
_I have dreams, like you - no, really!_  
_Just much less touchy-feely_  
_They mainly happen somewhere_  
_warm and sunny_  
_On an island that I own_  
_Tanned and rested and alone_  
_Surrounded by enormous piles of money"_ Katie rolled her eyes and stood up raising her hand

_[Katie:]_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[Everyone:]_  
_She's got a dream!_

_[Katie:]_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[Everyone:]_  
_She's got a dream!_

_[Katie:]_  
_I just want to see the floating_  
_lanterns gleam!_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Yeahh!_

_[Katie:]_  
_And with every passing hour_  
_I'm so glad I left my tower -_  
_Like all you lovely folks_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[Everyone:]_  
_She's got a dream!_  
_He's got a dream!_  
_They've got a dream!_  
_We've got a dream!_  
_So our diff 'rences ain't_  
_really that extreme!_  
_We're one big team...!_  
_Call us brutal -_  
_Sick -_

_[Puck:]_  
_Sadistic -_

_[Finn:]_  
_And grotesquely optimistic_

_[Everyone:]_  
_'Cause way down deep inside_  
_We've got a dream!_

_[Puck:]_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[Finn:]_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[Everyone:]_  
_I've got a dream!_  
_I've got a dream!_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[Katie:]_  
_I've got a dream!_

_[All:]_  
_Yes way down deep_  
_inside, I've got a dream!_  
_Yeahh!" _Everyone in the coffee shop started laughing and applaud the teens. An older lady walked up to the trio smiling.

"Will you guys sing for my nieces birthday party? I'll pay you guys!" Katie looked at the boys who nodded.

"No need to pay us, but I think I can get a group of our friends who all would love to help us sing- if you don't mind" The older lady shook her head and pulled out a card with her name and number.

"Just call me before Saturday!" Katie took it and the lady-Margret left.

"Wow! Mr. Shuester is going to be so happy when we tell him!" Finn said smiling wide, Puck and Katie nodded.

-October 11 2012-

Katie has gone three days avoiding Amizo. And she prayed he doesn't see her.

"K-Katie?" Katie was sitting in the library she dropped her book when she heard Dave Karofsky.

"Please don't tell Amizo i'm in here." Katie pleaded, she knew Amizo hasn't been in the library. In fact she was sure he didn't even know about the library. Dave looks around and then sits down next to her. Katie looks at Dave scared.

"I wont, look I feel horrible a-about everything. I deserved the slushy you gave me a-and I feel bad about what I did to Kurt. Katie I need help, I want to join glee." Katie raises and eyebrow, this was new.

"What? You-you want to join glee? Karofsky don't shit with me."

"Dave."

"What?"

"Call me Dave, Katie my dad isn't proud of me anymore. I love my dad more than everything and I need to make this right. I was never this bad as a child in fact I use to sing all the time! A-and I need to come to terms with myself."

"Come to terms?" Dave leans in and whispers.

"I'm gay." Katie covered her mouth, that's why he was so mean to Kurt.

"Okay, I'll help you get into glee. But-But you have to promise me you wont let Amizo near me."

"Katie if you get me into glee, I'll walk you to every class and make sure no one hurts you." Katie knew she could trust him, he has the look of a scared child in his eyes. She knew that everyone was going to hate her including Burt.

"Deal, now come on. We have glee next."

-Glee-

"What the hell is he doing here?" Finn yelled glaring at Dave.

"Katie here got a new member!" Mr. Shue says patting Dave's back who smiled, everyone looked to Katie who was smiling at Dave.

"What?"

"Katie are you crazy!" Katie rolls her eyes and walks to the front of the room.

"Dave wants to say sorry, to everyone and Kurt! He wants to change." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." Artie frowned and Sam glared at Dave.

"Don't get mad at Katie, I just went to her because of what happened on Tuesday." Finn looked at Katie.

"What happened on Tuesday?" Before Dave can say anything Katie interrupts him.

"Nothing." Artie looked at Katie, remembering about her break down. As much as he hates Dave he needs to know.

"Okay, well anyway Dave why don't you start us off!" Dave nodded and smiled, sure everyone but Katie and Mr. Shue were glaring at him but he wants to be a better guy.

"Whatever_ you do, I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_  
_It all means something_  
_And yet nothing to me _

_I can see there's so much to learn_  
_It's all so close and yet so far_  
_I see myself as people see me_  
_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there _

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these_  
_strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_  
_Makes me feel like never before_  
_Why do I have_  
_This growing need to be beside her _

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew_  
_Of some other world far beyond this place_  
_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_  
_I see before me a new horizon _

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

_Come with me now to see my world_  
_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_  
_Can you feel the things I feel_  
_Right now, with you_  
_Take my hand_  
_There's a world I need to know _

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

_...I wanna know" _Everyone was stunned, Dave was a really good singer. Katie clapped and soon everyone was.

"We'll trust you Dave, but know that if you do anything bad you will regret it." Dave nodded at Puck and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Dave sat down next to Katie who smiled at him. Maybe just maybe everything will work out okay.

"Anyone want to go next?" Santana, Katie and Brittany all raise there hands.

(_Brittany and_ _Santana,_**Katie)**

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**  
**I guess I've already won that**  
**No man is worth the aggravation**  
**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_

**No chance, no way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

_You swoon, you sigh_  
_why deny it, uh-oh_

**It's too cliche**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
**It feels so good when you start out**  
**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**  
**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**  
**Oh**

_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

**Whoa: No chance, now way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_

**This scene won't play,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

_You're doin flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

**You're way off base**  
**I won't say it**  
**Get off my case**  
**I won't say it**

_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's O.K. you're in love_

**Oh**  
**At least out loud,**  
**I won't say I'm in love"** Katie noticed the same look on both Sam and Artie's faces. Love.

-Saturday-

"You ready guys?" Everyone nodded. When Katie had told Mr. Shue about the party he was ecstatic.

_"Finn: The seaweed is always greener_  
_In somebody else's lake_  
_You dream about going up there_  
_But that is a big mistake_  
_Just look at the world around you_

_Puck: Right here on the ocean floor_  
_Such wonderful things surround you_  
_What more is you lookin' for?_

_All: Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Darling it's better_  
_Down where it's wetter_  
_Take it from me_  
_Up on the shore they work all day_  
_Out in the sun they slave away_  
_While we devotin'_  
_Full time to floatin'_  
_Under the sea_

_Rachel: Down here all the fish is happy_  
_As off through the waves they roll_  
_The fish on the land ain't happy_  
_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_Quinn: But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
_They in for a worser fate_  
_One day when the boss get hungry_  
_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_All: Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Nobody beat us_  
_Fry us and eat us_  
_In fricassee_  
_We what the land folks loves to cook_  
_Under the sea we off the hook_  
_We got no troubles_  
_Life is the bubbles_  
_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Since life is sweet here_  
_We got the beat here_  
_Naturally_  
_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
_They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
_We got the spirit_  
_You got to hear it_  
_Under the sea_

_Artie: The newt play the flute_  
_The carp play the harp_  
_The plaice play the bass_  
_And they soundin' sharp_  
_The bass play the brass_  
_The chub play the tub_  
_The fluke is the duke of soul_  
_(Yeah)_  
_Dave: The ray he can play_  
_The lings on the strings_  
_The trout rockin' out_  
_The blackfish she sings_  
_The smelt and the sprat_  
_They know where it's at_  
_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_All: Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_When the sardine_  
_Begin the beguine_  
_It's music to me_  
_What do they got? A lot of sand_  
_We got a hot crustacean band_  
_Each little clam here_  
_know how to jam here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little slug here_  
_Cuttin' a rug here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little snail here_  
_Know how to wail here_  
_That's why it's hotter_  
_Under the water_  
_Ya we in luck here_  
_Down in the muck here_  
_Under the sea _

* * *

**Told you it was long, So Dave is now part of the glee club because believe it or not I like Dave! So yes he will stay in Glee :) Katie got assaulted and wont tell anyone, there was both a Kartie and Kam moment yet she still cant think clearly. If you could choose a Disney character for each glee character who would be who? I would love to hear your choices :) Next is Disney with the Warblers!**


	25. Chapter 24: Disney Warblers Style

**So I realized my last chapter is more than 4,000 words o.O I need to watch how much I write. I have been listening to Disney (Which I love doing) for the past 3 days judging whether or not it should be in this chapter-which is hard when its an accapella group. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Warblers and I certainly don't own Disney****. **

* * *

October 7 2012

I am terrified, Blaine has told me numerous of times that I'll be fine and that everyone will love me. But I'm not to sure. I do miss walking to Katie's locker with her, but I guess Blaine is sorta like Katie. Okay of course he's like Katie, there twins. Though Katie isn't as hot as Blaine, and she doesn't have a sexy habit of biting her lip...No stop it Kurt, Katie is practically your sister meaning Blaine's your brother. Oh god I'm in love with Katie's brother.

"Kurt? You need to calm down." Blaine puts his hands on my shoulders whispering in my ears, dear god is he trying to kill me.

"What? Oh yeah right, sorry I was just thinking." Blaine flashes one of his dashing smiles.

"You think to much Kurt." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You're lucky I like you too much." Kurt says bouncing as he walks, Blaine smiles and takes his hand. Kurt looks at his phone and notices he has a message.

'We're doing Disney :D-Kk' Kurt frowns and Blaine notices this and looks at him.

"What happened Kurt?" Blaine asked worried, he doesn't like seeing Kurt sad.

"Katie texted me, there singing Disney! Without me." Kurt pouted and Blaine chuckled.

"I have an idea Kurt!" Blaine pulls Kurt as they run to Warblers practice.

"Wes! Kurt gave me a good idea for a lesson!" Everyone went silent and looked at Blaine, Jeff and Nick smirked when they saw they were holding hands.

"What is it Blaine? No more Katy Perry though, I don't want to hear 'Teenage Dream' anymore." Wes said holding his gavel, David who was next to him smiled.

"Disney." Before anyone could react Jeff starts squeals and starts jumping up and down.

"Oh! Please can we do Disney please please please please pleeaaaase" Wes stared at Jeff with a blank face.

"Fine we can do Disney!" Everyone starts cheering. "But! Since we don't have time to do arrangements you must bring your own device with the background music on it. Got it?" 'Got it' the group repeated and Wes smiled.

"Good."

Kurt was over joyed Blaine did that all for him, and now he needed to find a perfect song to sing. Hmm maybe Jeff can help me.

"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you?" Jeff nodded and smiled, missing the jealous look both Nick and Blaine have.

"Blaine why is Jeff smiling at Kurt like that? Oh god is he cheating on me? Blaine!" Blaine frowned and looked at Nick.

"Jeff would never cheat on you, he loves you to much." Blaine smiled, well at least tried to. 'Kurt likes boys like Jeff? I guess I don't have a chance.' Blaine thought with sad eyes.

"I don't know, I think he's mad at me. He keeps thinking i'll leave him for Katie but I'm not going to! Sure i'm bi and she's cute but I love Jeff!" Nick whined, he didn't miss the look on Blaine's face at the mention of his sister.

"You think Katie's cute?" Blaine asked furrowing his eyebrows. He was not liking the idea of guys liking Katie.

"Well yeah, but she's one of my best friends!" Nick said not wanting Blaine to get mad at him.

"Never mind, look you should sing to Jeff I think he'll love that." Blaine said smiling, Nick smiles widely and jumps up.

"You're right! Thanks Blaine!" Blaine watched him go and got out his phone. (AU: Kk is Katie and K is Kurt)

'_How's your day? I heard you're singing Disney, what you going to sing?' -B_

_'It's fine. I don't know yet, hey B can I ask you something?'-Kk_

_'Yea you can:)'-B_

_'If I was dead, would you miss me?'-kk _Blaine nearly dropped his phone when he read this.

_'Katie what's going on_? _Of course I would miss you, Kk be honest.'-B_

_'Nothing. Nothing at all, tell Kurt I miss him.'-kk _Blaine frowned he needed to talk to Kurt. Speaking of the devil.

'_Meet me in the dorm, I bare coffee ;)xx'-K _Blaine's heart starts beating faster when he see's the two xx's.

-Warblers!-

"Nick what's the matter, you seem tense." _oh nothing it's just I think you like Kurt more than me._

"Nothing, Jeff have I ever told you how much I love you?" I smile, I love Jeff more than anything and I hope this works out.

"Yes, all the time!" I sigh and stand up. I love the confused face Jeff has, he's adorable.

_"What a dog!_

_What a dog!_

_He's a tramp_  
_But they love him_  
_Breaks a new heart_  
_every day_

_He's a tramp_  
_They adore him_  
_And I only hope he'll stay_  
_that way_

_He's a tramp_  
_He's a scoundrel_  
_He's a rounder_  
_He's a cad_  
_He's a tramp_  
_But I love him_  
_Yes, even I have got it_  
_pretty bad_

_You can never tell when_  
_He'll show up_  
_He gives you plenty_  
_of trouble_  
_I quess he's just a_  
_no-count pup_  
_But I wish that he_  
_were double_

_He's a tramp_  
_He's a rover_  
_And there's nothing_  
_more to say_  
_If he's a tramp, he's a_  
_good one_  
_And i wish that I could_  
_travel his way_  
_Wish that I could travel_  
_his way_  
_Wish that I could travel_  
_his way" _Jeff was laughing and so was everyone else who were watching, when Nick finished the song Jeff pulled him onto a kiss.

"If I am tramp, you have to be Lady." Jeff says smirking, Nick beams.

"If it means being with you I don't care."

"That was a good song Nick, and we need your guys voices." Wes says pulling David next to him, Nick and Jeff smile at eachother then at Wes and David.

"What do you have in mind?"

-0-

Kurt and Blaine are in the Warbler hall doing homework together.

"You're really good at this Blaine." Kurt was surprised, they were working on English and Blaine was in his reading level. He was surprised about this because he thought Blaine was dyslexic like Katie.

"Thanks Kurt, I use to read all the time to Katie." Blaine says smiling at the memories, Kurt smiled with him. Kurt frowned when he heard music starting. He looks around not knowing who was singing.

_"Jeff: Eef you want somet'in done, you gotta do eet yoaself_

_Percussion,_  
_Strings,_  
_Winds,_  
_Words_

_Nick: There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say,_  
_But there's something about her._  
_And you don't know why,_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna,_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her you know you do_  
_Possible she wants you too,_  
_there is one way to ask her._  
_It don't take a word,_  
_Not a single word, go on and_  
_Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)_

_The Warblers and Jeff_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_My oh my_  
_Look like the boy too shy_  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_Ain't it a shame, too bad_  
_You're gonna miss the girl,_

_Nick:_  
_Now's your moment_  
_(ya ya)_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_(ya ya ya)_  
_Boy you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_(ya ya ya ya ya)_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl" _Kurt and Blaine blush when everyone looks at them, both not looking at eachother.

_Sha la la la la la_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You've got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how, you wanna_  
_Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_Float along, and listen to the song_  
_The song say, kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la_  
_The music play_  
_Do what the music says_  
_You gotta, kiss the girl_

_You gotta" _Blaine leans in and Kurt follows, but before they can kiss a phone goes off. Blaine's phone. Blaine grabs it and answers it.

"Hello."

"Um who is this?"

"Oh, wait what happened?"

"Yeah i'll ask him." Blaine looks at Kurt.

"Some guy named Artie asked if Katie talked to you." Blaine was confused, why was some guy asking about his sister.

"No she hasn't. Why?"

"He said No. Alright ok, thanks bye." Blaine hung up and frowned.

"What did Artie say?"

"Katie was acting weird and he thought maybe you knew why." Kurt snorts and then full blown laughs, everyone looks at Kurt confused.

"Of course I know why, him and Sam both are giving her the love eyes! Poor Katie doesn't know what to do." Kurt says smiling, Blaine frowns.

"Wait is Artie the one that Katie kissed?" Blaine was livid. He was talking to the boy who was kissing HIS Katie, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh Blaine, she's not a little girl anymore." Kurt smirked and patted Blaine's hand. He then realized that him and Blaine were about to kiss. Kurt stood up.

"I-I have to go!" Kurt ran leaving a blushing Blaine, all the Warblers slump there shoulders.

"Damn you just got cockblocked." Blaines eyes widen and looks at David who is laughing.

"You guys are all mean." Blaine states rolling his eyes, Wes smiles.

"We love you Blainey." Wes says batting his eyes.

-Warblers!-

Kurt sighed and looked out the dorm window, he starts singing.

"I_ have often dreamed_  
_Of a far-off place_  
_Where a hero's welcome_  
_Will be waiting for me_  
_Where the crowds will cheer_  
_When they see my face_  
_And a voice keeps saying_  
_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday_  
_I can go the distance_  
_I will find my way_  
_If I can be strong_  
_I know ev'ry mile_  
_Will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance_  
_I'll be right where I belong_

_Down an unknown road_  
_To embrace my fate_  
_Though that road my wander_  
_It will lead me to you_  
_And a thousand years_  
_Would be worth the wait_  
_It might take a lifetime_  
_But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back_  
_I can go the distance_  
_And I'll stay on track_  
_No, I won't accept defeat_  
_It's an uphill slope_  
_But I won't lose hope_  
_Till I go the distance_  
_And my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_  
_A hero's strength is measured by his heart_  
_Ooooooooooooooooooo_  
_( guitar solo )_

_Like a shooting star_  
_I will go the distance_  
_I will search the world_  
_I will face its heart_  
_I dont care how far_  
_I can go the distance_  
_Till I find my heros welcome_  
_Waiting In your arms_

_I will search the world_  
_I will face its harms_  
_Till I find mt hero's welcome_  
_Waiting in your arms"_ Behind him Blaine smiles and walks away feeling more in love.

-October 9 2012-

Kurt woke up to the sound of crying, he looks to see it's 2am.

"Blaine?" Blaine stops crying and wipes his tears away.

"D-did I wake you? I-I'm sorry." Kurt got up and walked to Blaine's bed.

"Scoot over Blaine, It's fine." Blaine scoots over and leans into Kurt.

"Can you sing to me?"

"Of course." (**AU: I know this isn't the full song-I cut it down)**

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're fast asleep_  
_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_the dream that you wish will come true_

_The dreams that i wish will come true_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_the dream that you wish will come true"_

"Goodnight Blaine, I love you."

-0-

He told me he loved me! I need to tell him back, but how...hmm I wonder if Youtube can help me.

No that's not it. Oh! This one!

-0-

"Kurt I want you to listen to the lyrics very carefully."

"Okay Blaine."

_"In a perfect world,_  
_one we've never known,_  
_we would never need_  
_to face the world alone._

_They can have the world._  
_We'll create our own._  
_I may not be brave nor strong or smart,_  
_but somewhere in my secret heart,_

_I know love will find a way._  
_Anywhere I go, I'm home_  
_if you are there beside me._

_Like dark turning into day,_  
_somehow we'll come through._  
_Now that I've found you,_  
_love will find a way._

_I was so afraid._  
_Now I realize_  
_love is never wrong, and so it never dies._  
_There's a perfect world_  
_shining in your eyes._

_And if only they could feel it too,_  
_the happiness I feel with you,_  
_they'd know_  
_love will find a way._  
_Anywhere we go, we're home_  
_if we are there together._

_Like dawn turning into day,_  
_somehow we'll come through._  
_Now I've found you,_  
_love will find a way._

_I know love will find a way." _ Blaine smiled and Kurt ran up and hugged him, Blaine leaned in and him and Kurt kissed. Both feeling fireworks.

* * *

**Shout out to my best friend Cheyenne who has been a really big fan of my story so Cici the last song was for you! ;D Also thank you to all the people gave me ideas for Disney songs, Warbler characters and just for all the support! Question of the day! What's your favorite Disney Movie and Disney Song! Mine is Lion King and I love the song 'Why should I worry' from Oliver and Company! Thanks again xoxo**


	26. Chapter 25: Apologies

**Enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

October 22 2012

It has been two weeks since Dave has joined the New Directions. Some of the Glee clubbers have gotten use to him. He was nervous though, because today he and Katie are driving to Dalton so he can apologize to Kurt and Blaine. Dave was driving trying to keep his mind off of it.

"Don't worry, Kurt isn't mean." Katie reassured looking at Dave smiling.

"It's not Kurt i'm scared of. It's that Blaine guy." Dave said worried, he didn't know Katie and Blaine were related.

"I wont let Blaine hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"He's my twin Dave, I can manipulate him." Dave hit the breaks making Katie jump.

"He's your twin?!" Dave is eye'd wide, Blaine is already going to hate him because of the whole Kurt thing now he is best friends with his sister.

"Yes. Dave calm down, you're scaring me."

"I-I'm sorry I am just super nervous! I was horrible to Kurt." Katie frowned, Dave told her about the kiss and she knew he felt bad.

"I know but trust me, you will feel way better once you apologize."

"You're right."

-0-

Blaine and Kurt were in the East Hall when Dave and Katie arrived, and well nothing went well.

"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS JACKASS!" Blaine screamed at Kurt, who had just told Dave he excepted his apology. Everyone was surprised by Blaine's out burst.

"Blaine, calm down. Jesus you're making a scene." Katie said looking at Blaine like he was a mad man, it was true though there's a crowd of boys in uniforms watching them. Blaine frowns at Katie.

"Katie, he hurt Kurt you wouldn't understand." Katie raised an eyebrow.

"You are telling me I don't know what it's like to be hurt, you must have forgotten our childhood Blaine. Now YOU apologize to Dave for calling him such a name. Now!" Katie says in a voice a mother would use to yell at her kids. Blaine crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry Dave." Dave nodded smiling.

"It's okay, I deserved that." Blaine looked at Kurt who was frowning at him.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." The two hugged and kissed, Katie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that Katie, you'll be kissed like that one day." Nick says putting his arm around Katie, both Blaine and Jeff did not like this.

"Thanks Nick. Now Dave we should get back before Glee." Dave smiles and nods.

"You're right, bye Kurt bye Blaine." They bid there goodbyes and they left.

-Glee-

"Halloween is next week." Artie stats as he wheels next to Katie.

"Yea? I forgot." Katie says frowning, the last time she ever dressed up for Halloween she was 8.

"Well, I was wondering if you to pass out candy with me and my mom. I mean you don't have to but I thought it would be fun." Artie rambles blushing slightly, Katie smiles. 'That sounds fun, and I do like looking at the costumes.' Katie thought to herself.

"That sounds fun! What should I dress up as?" Artie looks up surprised that Katie had agreed.

"Um, well that depends what do you want to be?"

"I don't know, I'll text you tonight about it. I'm going to find Finn, he's my ride home. Bye Artie." Katie leans down and kisses Arties cheek, she turns and leaves.

Katie walks down the hall, she sees Finn talking to Quinn. 'I wonder what that's all about.' Katie shrugs it off and walks up to them.

"I'm ready when you are." Quinn looks at Finn then at Katie, glaring at Katie she walks away. Katie rolls her eyes, at looks up at Finn.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked frowning, Finn shakes his head.

"You'll understand when you're older." Katie nods frowning. "Now come on, lets go."

They both walk out of the school as they walk out the football team are standing there picking on some freshman. Katie stops, the boy looked small and weak. Finn stops and turns to Katie and looks to see what she is watching.

"Katie. Come on." Katie looks at Finn then at the boy. The football team gets tired of hurting the boy and leave, Katie walks to the freshman and puts her hand out.

"You okay?" The freshman looks up eyes wide, he nods and takes Katies hand. Finn sighs and walks over to them.

"It gets better." The boy looks at both Kaite and Finn and nods, he smiles.

"Th-thank you." The boys says, he looks at his watch and frowns. "I have to go." He runs towards the bus, Katie turns to Finn.

"We can go now." They get to Finns car and they drive off.

"That was nice of you to help him up."

"Nobody deserves to be bullied, and if you want to make a change you have to stand up." Finn nodded, feeling guilty for the way he's treated people.

-0-

Katie was on her phone reading old texts, she logs on to face book and see's a friend request.

**Friend request: Cooper Anderson**** Accept or Decli****ne**

Katies heart beats fast. She clicks his name and looks at this about me.

**About me: My name's Cooper James Anderson I am 18 years old, I live in California and I go to California state. **

Katie scrolls down to his family list. Most were his friends listed as brothers and sisters, but one name caught her attention.

**Blaine Anderson-Brother**

Katie blinked. Blaine was one of Coopers Facebook friends, why didn't he tell her? 'He said he hasn't heard from Cooper.' Katie thinks to herself. She scrolls up and sighs, she clicks accept and saw he was online.

**Cooper Anderson: Where are you? Are you safe?**

**Katie Anderson: Why do you care?**

It takes a few minutes for a reply.

**Cooper Anderson: I love you Katie! I care about you, I am worried about you. Are. You. Safe**

**Katie Anderson: I'm safe. **

**Cooper Anderson: I know where Blaine is!**

_Blaine didn't tell Cooper about me..._

**Katie Anderson: Me too. Now what do you want?**

**Cooper Anderson: I'm sorry Katie. I really am.**

**Kaite Anderson: It's to late.**

Katie logged off and put her phone down, tears running down her face. There's a knock at the door and Katie looks up to see Carol who runs to her when she sees her crying.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Carol warps her arms around Katie like how a mother should.

"I just messaged my older brother Cooper." Katie cries out leaning into Carol who is making shushing noises.

"Oh baby."

"I-Is it bad that I want to forgive him?"

"No sweetie, it's not." Carol holds Katie and after a few minutes Katie looks at Carol.

"Can I-Can I call you mom?" Carols heart beats faster and her face is glowing with happiness.

"Of course you can sweetie." Katie smiles, she wishes that Carol was her real mom and though she isn't her blood mom she thinks of her as one. They stay huddled together till Katie fell asleep, Carol lays her down and turns the light out. She walks out of the room and down stairs to Burt.

"She wants to call me mom!" Carol was beyond happy, she loved Katie like she was her own flesh and blood. Burt looked up surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh but poor Katie was so heart broken, Burt I was thinking maybe we should get her a therapist." Carol stats sitting down next to Burt. Burt looks at Carol.

"A therapist?"

"Yes Burt, this girl has been through a lot and she needs to talk about it." Burt stayed quite but nodded.

"Okay fine, but she has to agree to go. I'm not going to force her to go."

"Agreed, now come on Burt it's late." The two cleaned up and went to bed, Carol fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Halloween is next! If you have any suggestions for Halloween songs for the next chapter PM me or put it in the review section! Thanks for reading xoxo**


	27. Chapter 26: Trick or Treat?

**Fun Fact: I love everything about Halloween I love dressing up I just love the holiday! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

"Halloween!" Mr. Shue goes to the board and writes Halloween, everyone cheered.

"In honor of Halloween, you will get to sing one song Halloween related!"

"Mr. Shue. Puck, San and I have song!" Brittany says standing up, grabbing Santana and Pucks hand they walk to the front. Everyone was surprised, but they all smiled and waited to hear the song.

"Take it away!" (_Puck, _**Brittany,_Both Britt and Puck,_**Santana)

"_What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?_  
**She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile**  
How about a pulse?  
_Overrated by a mile_  
**Overbearing**  
_Overblown_  
**_If he only knew the you that we know_**  
(sigh)  
**And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring**  
_And she doesn't play piano_  
**_Or dance_**  
_Or sing_  
**No she doesn't compare**  
But she still breathes air  
**Who cares?**  
_Unimportant_  
**Overrated**  
_Overblown_  
**_If only he could see_**  
**_How special you can be_**  
**_If he only knew the you that we know_**  
If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
If you cut me with a knife it's still the same  
And I know her heart is beating  
And I know that I am dead  
Yet the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
For it seems that I still have a tear to shed  
_The sure redeeming feature_  
_From that little creature_  
_Is that she's alive_  
**Overrated**  
_Overblown_  
**Everybody know that's just a temporary state**  
**Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate**  
_Who cares?_  
**Unimportant**  
_Overrated_  
**Overblown**  
**_If only he could see_**  
**_How special you can be_**  
**_If he only knew the you that we know_**  
If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
In the ice or in the wun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is acheing  
Though it doesn't beat it's breaking  
And the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
I know that I am dead  
Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed"

Everyone clapped and Brittany beamed. Katie was smiling at her friends, she loved Halloween.

"Okay guys, I say we all need lunch! Think of songs guy!" Mr. Shue orders and he turns and leaves, he was on his way to see Mrs. Pillsbury. Artie looks over to Katie smiling.

"You excited about tonight?" Artie asked. Artie was beyond happy, he couldn't wait.

"I sure am! I can't believe we have to come to school even when there isn't any classes! I could have been getting my costume ready!" It's true, there isn't any school today but Mr. Shue insisted they all show up for glee club.

"What are you going to be? You keep saying you'll tell me later."

"That's because it's a surprise! I made the costume all by myself-okay Kurt helped with the sewing but still." Katie replied happily, her and Kurt had been working on the costume for about a week and a half and Katie couldn't be happier with it.

"I don't like surprises!" Artie grumbles, Katie smirks.

Sam was watching from the back of the room, he didn't like Artie talking to HIS Katie. He noticed Quinn staring at him and he turns to her.

"What?"

"I can help you."

"Help me?" Quinn gestures to Katie who is laughing up a storm.

"Why would you want to help me?" Quinn smirks.

"Because, I like you Sam and you would do the same for me!" Sam wasn't sure what she meant by that but if it meant getting Katie back he was in.

"Okay."

-0-

"Anyone want to go next?" Katie raises her hand and Mr. Shue smiles.

"I love the movie Nightmare before Christmas, and though some people think it's a Christmas movie I think it's a Halloween one." Katie nods to the band members and takes a deep breath closing her eyes.

_"I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That seems like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_no, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one" _Katie smiles and opens her eyes. Mr. Shue smiles and walks to her.

"That was fantastic! Do we have any guys who want to sing?" Finn raises his hand. Finn stumbles to the front tripping on his feet.

"Sing along if you know the song!" Finn says the music starts and he starts singing.

_"(Ghostbusters!)_  
_If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood_  
_Who ya gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good_  
_Who ya gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_If you're seein' things runnin' through your head_  
_Who can you call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_An invisible man sleepin' in your bed_  
_Oh who ya gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_Who ya gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_If you're all alone, pick up the phone_  
_And call_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_I hear it likes the girls_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Who you gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Mmm, if you've had a dose_  
_Of a freaky ghost baby_  
_You better call_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Let me tell you somethin'_  
_Bustin' makes me feel good_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_Don't get caught alone, oh no_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_When he comes through your door_  
_Unless you just a want some more_  
_I think you better call_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Oh, who you gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Ah, think you better call_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I can't hear you_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_  
_Louder_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_Who you gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_  
_Who can you call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)"_ Everyone was laughing and dancing, when the song finished Rachel hugged Finn but there was a look in Finns eyes. Guilt.

"Hey everyone! Halloween Party at my house at 9! Wear a costume!" Santana yells cheering, everyone yells excited.

-0-

Artie was wheeling around his house freaking out. Katie will be at his house soon and he wanted it to be a fun night, and hopefully he can talk to her about the kiss. Artie sighs, the best kiss in his life. His mom was smiling at him every time he passed her she knew her son was nervous which made her even more excited to meet this Katie girl.

"Artie, you need to calm down." Artie stops and looks at his mom.

"But she's going to be here any minute! Is everything ready? Did you get the candy bowls out?" Artie needed everything to be perfect. This has been a tradition every since he was eight, after the wheel chair he couldn't go up to the door (Most people had stairs and no ramps) he and his mom would pass out candy.

"Everything's ready! Oh this will be so much fun!" Artie's mom squeals, she loved hanging out with her son.

Just then the doorbell rings and Artie freezes and looks at his mom his eyes wide, Artie's mom rolls her eyes and walks to the door.

"Hi! You must be Katie?" Katie smiles brightly, Artie's mom smiles looking at Katie's Halloween costume. Katie was dressed in a white dress with a red cape like hood. She was little red riding hood.

"That I am." Katie replies, Artie's mom moves out of the way and Katie walks in.

"You have a lovely house Mrs. Abrams."

"Oh please, call me Nancy." Katie smiles and looks around, she smiles even more when she see's a picture of Artie when he was 3 in the picture he is smiling at the camera face covered in chocolate.

"That was on his third birthday, he was so hyped up on the sugar he didn't sleep for weeks." Nancy says smiling at the picture, Katie looked at Nancy, Artie looks like his mom.

"Katie! I didn't know you showed up!" Artie lies with ease, Katie smiles and walks to Artie. Nancy rolls her eyes knowing that he was just to nervous to come out of his room.

"I love your costume Artie!" Artie looked down at his costume he was dressed as one of the ghost buster.

"Thanks, Puck and Finn came up with the idea. I like yours, you made it yourself?"

"Well I sketched it, Kurt made it for me. I wanted to just buy a red riding hood costume but most of them were really short." Katie explains playing her dress, Nancy nods ans smiles. Just before anyone can say anything the doorbell rings.

"Trick or Treat!"

Nancy opens the door and there are three girls standing outside looking about 5, all disney princesses.

"Awe you guys look adorable!" Nancy says and the girls all say thank you, one of the girls looks to Katie and beams.

"Woah! You look like a real princess!" Katie smiles and says thanks they pass out the candy and the three girls wave goodbye. This all goes on for about 3 hours and Katie realized only an hour left till 9- Santana's party.

"I should leave soon, are you going to Santanas halloween party?" Katie asked Artie who looks at his mom with pleading eyes.

"You can go, just be home before midnight!" Artie smiles and looks at Katie who beams.

* * *

**Halloween party is next! What do you think will happen? Will Katie and Artie talk? Or will all hell break loose! Thanks for reading xoxo**


	28. Chapter 27: Hell comes to Lima

**Hi readers! I want to thank for the support/ideas and even advise I love writing this story. I just want to say that school is starting so the updates are going to be a little longer then usual, I know-I hate school too.**

* * *

Katie is nervous. Right now she's sitting on Santana's white couch, next to her is a black and brown cat whose name is Cali. Katie liked having the cat next to her it meant none of her drunk friends can sit net to her. Yes drunk friends. This is Santana after all.

"I LOVE THIS SONG" Rachel screams as she stands on the coffee table holding up her drink she proceeded to dance in her wicked costume. Katie looks around the room, Santana wasn't drinking, instead she was 'getting her mack on' with Brittany they both went as tinkerbell and Peter Pan and Katie had to admit Santana makes a good Peter.

Kurt wasn't drinking either, nope instead he was dancing with a very drunk Blaine. Katie couldn't believe Blaine actually had beer even when he told her not to. Next to Kurt and Blaine was Finn who was watching Rachel-who now was sitting with Puck both laughing at nothing. Quinn was standing by the drinks and was smirking, which made Katie nervous. Tina and Mercedes both are trading there drinks laughing and then crying when they miss there old drink, Mike was sitting next to Tina smiling Katie couldn't tell if he was drunk or just happy. Artie was sitting next to Sam and they looked like they were talking, which surprised most of the sober people.

Sam and Artie both giggle slightly.

"I-I thought yo-you hated meee." Artie says giggling at the end of his sentence, Sam blinks.

"I-I don't-t hate yoouuu bu-but I t-think you sh-should sta-aaaaay aawaay fromm K-K-K-Katie!" Sam says narrowing his eyes or at least trying to.

"No-no way! I lo-loove K-K-her!"

"No! I-I loveee he-r-r m-mo-mo-more." Sam and Artie goes back and forth repeating the same thing over and over again, Quinn was listening to them rolls her eyes she takes her drink and chugs it.

Katie listens to Sam and Artie feeling guilty. She know she led them both on but knowing there are two cute guys in the world that love Katie makes her feel, worth something. The only people who she knows that love her is Blaine, Carol and Kurt. Burt likes her but for some odd reason she feels like she's not wanted at the Hummels and Finn well Katie doesn't know about him anymore.

"You're pathetic." Quinn states as she moves Cali and sits down glaring at Katie, Katie raises an eyebrow.

"Um, Okay?"

"They're going to find someone better."

"Who?"

"Sam and Artie." Katie has know clue about what Quinn's talking about, Quinn rolls her eyes at Katies confused expression.

"Do you really think they like you? They're going to find a hotter girl, which won't be hard, and forget all about you. Just face it, no one like you." Katie felt her eyes water, but she looks at Quinn.

"Blaine loves me, Kurt does. Even Finn."

"Finn! Ha he told me he hated you! And Blaine? He could have found you a lot sooner, I mean he knew where you use to live and Kurt only loves your brother, I think we ALL would be better off without you." Quinn sneeres and leaves Katie looks down at her lap and thought about what she said. 'It's true. Maybe people would be better off without me.' Katie sits there for about a minute before something snapped in her. 'I'm done letting people push me around.'

"Hey fabray!" Quinn turns around and Katie punches her causing her to fall holding her nose. Everyone looked at them surprised, before Katie could go to Quinn Santana comes up behind her grabing her waist.

"YOU BITCH!" Quinn screams her drink was now in front of her blue cardigan she gets up and starts starts hitting Katie, Finn quickly grabs Quinn whispering in Quinn's ear.

"WHAT ARE TELLING HER!" Katie screams at Finn causing everyone (okay the drunks) to wince.

"Nothing!"

"Bull! I know you've been cheating on Rachel with her! You're a liar and a cheater!" Katie says struggling in Santanas arms, Rachel looks up from hotspot next to Noah.

"What?" Rachel was sobering up and looks sad, Noah grabs her hand.

"It's okay princesses."

"Back off my Puckerman that's my girlfriend!" Finn says clenching his jaw.

"Not anymore Finn!" Rachel says leaning into Noah, Kurt looked at the crowd and sighs.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Sam says to himself frowning Artie tilts his.

"Wh-What plan?" Everyone looks at Sam who frowns at Quinn.

"You said you were going to get Katie back for me n-not fight her."

"What!" Katie yells trying to get out of Santanas grip, Brittany frowns eyes watering.

"You're scaring me." She says softly to Katie who freezes and turns to her.

"I-I'm sorry." Katie gets out of Santanas arms and runs out the front door, not knowing where she was going.

Katie ran past street signs she even passed the Hummels house and even passed the Lima Bean. She was crying passing buildings after buildings. It wasn't till she saw the sign when she realizes where she was...Lima Bridge

* * *

**So I am going to Worlds of Fun tomorrow and Monday so I wont be writing the next chapter till Tuesday :) Thanks for reading xoxo**


	29. Chapter 28: If I die young

**Sorry for the long wait our internet was out yesterday :P** **Enjoy! Also the lyrics isn't her singing it's just a background song so while reading this chapter feel free to listen to the song If I die young by the band perry Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song **

* * *

Katie looks at the sign and kept walking, her steps making a clicking noise from a distance the towns clock ticks like a bomb ready to explode. The October sky is dark with only the full moon to guide you, Katie walks to the side and looks down at the water.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Uh oh, uh oh

(Katie POV)

Life would be easier for everyone if I was gone. Sam and Artie will be friends and not fight, Blaine wont have to worry about me. Just a jump and it would all end, no more foster care, no more voices.

'Don't do it.' My head is saying not to but my heart is saying different, i'm a freak.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

"Hey you okay?" Katie freezes and looks to her left, it was the boy from earlier this week the one she helped up.

"I-I'm fine." Katie turned back to the water wiping her tears away, the boy walks to her and frowns.

"You're crying."

"No-No i'm not." Katie says looking down at the water closing her eyes.

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

"You're a bad liar."

"I know."

"It gets better." Katie lets more tears fall, she didn't even know his name.

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

"When?"

The boy hugs Katie, she leans into the touch.

"I don't even know your name."

"You helped me and now I'm going to save you, and its Liam." Liam pulls away from Katie and smiles.

"I was going to jump."

_.the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time_

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

"I know." Katie was so confused why would some random guy she met once care if she died.

"Let go of me." Liam grabs Katie and shakes his head.

"No, I am not going to let you go."

"Please." Katie sobs she just wants to end it all.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

"Hey! Get away from her!" Katie cries even harder at the sound of Finns voice.

"She needs to go to the doctors, I think shes going into some type of panic attack!" Liam yells eyes wide, Katie is shaking and her eyes are closed.

"Im sorry daddy! It wont happen again!" Katie screams, behind Finn is a now sober Blaine and Kurt who stop when they see whats happening. Soon Sam, Artie, Brittany and Santana are all standing there not knowing what to do.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

"Katie, you're fine he's not here." Finn says confused, Blaine rolls his eyes at the giant and walks to Katie nodding at Liam he gets on his knees next to Katie.

"Katie? You're safe now. He can't hurt you, m-moms home." Blaine says softly, repeating what he use to say to her when they were younger.

"I'm sorry dad, please I wont tell Blaine or Mom just please stop!" Blaine frowns what did she not tell him.

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

"We should call someone, I-I think she needs to go to the hospital." Artie says looking at Katie then to Kurt who grabs his phone and starts dialing 911.

"What was she even doing here?" Sam asked, everyone looks to Liam who frowns.

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

"She was going to jump, so I grabbed her and she started crying. She-she was mad that I wouldn't let her." Liam says tears in his eyes, he wasn't going to tell them that he was actually planning to do the same.

_(Katie mind _**real life.)**

_"Daddy! No! Stop!" Richard smacks 10 year old Katie so hard she falls to the ground. Richard smelt of beer, Katie could see bills on the table she just got home from school. Blaine and Cooper were at acting classes with there mom leaving Katie alone with Richard._

_"Shut up you little shit!" He kicks Katie causing her to scream._

_"I will! Pl-Please stop, you're hurting me."_

_"This is your fault! I never wanted a daughter!" Katie was crying she didn't know what to do._

_"Please." Richard picked Katie up by her shirt and pushes her into the bookshelf, Katie groans she wants Blaine._

_"B-Blaine." _**I'm right here you're going to be okay.**

_"That little fag isn't here to save you." Richard starts choking Katie._

_"I ca-cant b-b-b-reath." "_**Guys giver her some air guys!" Blaine yells the ambulance just got here and run to them.**

_"Good I want you to die!" _

_"AH!" Katie kicks Richard in the nuts and he lets go of her and groans._** Kurt and Brittany are sobbing, Katie is screaming and kicking the medics who are strapping her to the stretcher. Santana is watching the scene and walks to Blaine rubbing his back, Blaine has a blank face staring at his sister.**

_"You little brat!" _

_"I-I please don't hurt me."_

_"You're so weak! Begging for mercy! For __Christ sake you're an Anderson!" Richard grabs Katies arm glaring at her.  
_

_"I'm not weak! Get away from me! I want Blaine!" _

November 1 2012

Katie didn't know where she was, she could here hushed voices and someone holding her hand.

"I think she's waking up!" Blaine says to Kurt and Finn who beam and look at Katie.

"Wh-where am I?" Katie looks around the room, its white and small two chairs are next to the bed and a couch in the back. Finn is sitting on the couch and Kurt and Blaine are in the chairs.

"You're in the-the suicide unit in the hospital." Blaine says stuttering a bit, he was worried for his sister.

"Oh." Katie doesn't remember what happened she just remembered having a nightmare. It was an awkward silence in the room Katie looks at Kurt.

"Is Burt and-and Mom here?" The word Mom surprised both Blaine and Finn, she ignored them and Kurt nods.

"They want to talk to you, maybe we should get them." Katies heart breaks, afraid that they will want to get rid of her.

The three brothers leave and Burt and Carol walk in the door, Carol immediately runs to Katie.

"Oh baby!" Katie was scared and Burt sensed this.

"You're not in trouble." he quickly assures and sits down.

"Burt and I think it will be best is we get you a therapist." Katie groans, she really is crazy.

"It's going to help Katie." Katie fakes a smile.

"Okay."

"I think you should sleep, the doctor says you wont be able to leave for another 2 days." Carol pats Katies leg and both her and Burt leave, Katie closes her eyes and sighs.

"You okay?"

"C-Cooper?"


	30. Chapter 29: We are family

**Oh my, school has been a bitch to me. Oh how I wish I went to school at McKinley High. I am so so sorry about this long update I feel horrible about it and please don't hate me. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these songs..**

* * *

"C-Cooper?" Katie's eyes widen looking at the door way, and there he is. Cooper Anderson.

"The one and only." Cooper flashes one of his famous smiles. Katie frowned. Who's bright idea was it to invite him Katie thought to herself.

"Blaine called me and told me what happened." Katie sighed and looked down, of course he did.

"I don't want to see you." Katie says in an angry voice, Cooper sighs and walks over to Katie.

"I'm sorry about all the things that has happened to you Katie, please know that." Katie looks away eyes watering.

"Please just. Just go." Cooper nods tears falling, he walks out and shakes his head at Blaine he walks away ignoring everyone, Burt looks at Blaine and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come around, just give it time."

-**November 5 2012**-

Katie never came around, Cooper was being ignored in every way possible. Blaine was getting the cold shoulder for inviting Cooper and as for Artie and Sam well they aren't on Katies good side.

"Katie you have to forgive me! It's been a WEEK!" Blaine pleads as he sits in his dorm on the phone.

_"Blaine leave me alone." _

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

_"Give me space." _Katie hangs up leaving a sad Blaine. Wes who was studying next to him looks up.

"It's okay Blaine, she needs space."

"The last time she had space she tried killing herself!" Blaine yells, Wes walks to Blaine.

"I have and idea."

-0-

"Kurt I don't feel like shopping." Katie says as she gets dragged around by Kurt. Kurt stops and smiles.

"HIT IT!" Katie jumps and looks around a clad of uniforms swarm Katie and start singing.

_"We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_Ev'ryone can see we're together_  
_As we walk on by_  
_(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather_  
_I won't tell no lie_  
_(ALL!) all of the people around us they say_  
_Can they be that close_  
_Just let me state for the record_  
_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing _

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_  
_(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future_  
_And our goal's in sight_  
_(WE!) no we don't get depressed_  
_Here's what we call our golden rule_  
_Have faith in you and the things you do_  
_You won't go wrong_  
_This is our family Jewel"_ Blaine walks up to Katie and looks down, Katie smiles and tackles him with a hug.

"I love you Blainey."

"I love you too." They share a hug and everyone cheers.

-0-

"This is all your fault." Artie says looks to Sam who rolls his eyes.

"My fault? It's both our faults that Katie wont talk to us, we were jackasses claiming her as a trophy." Sam says looking at where Katies locker is.

"I was going to tell her how I felt." Artie says looks at Sam.

"Me too."

"So, what do we do?"

"Katie gets to choose."

"Choose what?" Sam and Artie jump at the sound of Katies voice.

"N-nothing." Artie stutters looking at Katie.

"Uh huh, well I was just coming over to tell you guys that I have an announcement to make so you should go to the auditorium." Katie says biting her lip, Sam and Artie nod and walk/roll away. Katie looks after after them and sighs.

-0-

"Okay everyone Katie has something to say." The group becomes quiet and look at Katie. Katie sighs and walks to the microphone she nods to Brad and starts to sing.

_"__Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreaming of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll llearn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_  
_And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging around revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

"This is my last song I will be singing in Glee Club." Everyone looks around.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Shue says walking to Katie.

"I'm quitting the Glee club. I'm sorry but I-I can't be here anymore." And with that Katie runs out leaving everyone stare at at the stage in shock.

* * *

**That was a short chapter but I have had some issues so i'm sorry, I feel like Katie at the moment and I just haven't felt like writing. I am now though and I hope you guys like this chapter. Also (spoiler alert) KLAINES GETTING MARRIED WAHOOO! Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	31. Chapter 30: Happy Birthday Artie!

**I have been in a glee mode! Glee has been my happy place and I need that. Cory's tribute episode was very good, I was proud of all the cast for being so strong. Naya's engaged! Wahoo! Hope you enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or T-swift but I do own a noisy bird**

* * *

**November 9 2012**

Artie was happy, not just because today is Friday but because it's also his sixteenth birthday. He planned his birthday party and prays for it to be perfect. He has his basement packed with games, a karaoke machine, cd player he can only hope his friends have fun.

"Hey, have you seen Katie?" Artie asks Santana trying to keep up with her, Santana rolls her eyes and turns to him.

"No, haven't seen her since Monday. She won't answer my messages or calls and it's pissing me off. So if you see her tell her I'm pissed." Santana marches away leaving Artie in the hall. Like Santana nobody has seen or heard from Katie. Not since Monday after her announcement. Artie sighs and turns, he wheels down the hall to his locker as he turns the corner he sees Rachel and Finn at his locker holding Balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Artie smiles as Rachel ties the balloons to his chair. Artie looks at Finn and smiles.

"Thanks, have you seen Katie?" Rachel rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.

"No! I sent her a lengthy email about how immature she's being." Rachel explains to Artie angrily.

"Um Rach I think he was talking to me." Finn says wrapping his arms around her she frowns and nods.

"Have you?" Artie asks hoping he says yes.

"No man I haven't." Finn replies frowning.

"But you LIVE with her!" Artie exclaims angrily.

"Dude she hasn't been home! My mom said she's safe and that soon everything will be okay. I don't know where she is but all I know is she's not here." Finn was scared he hasn't seen Katie in almost 4 days and he misses her. His mom won't tell him anything and neither will Burt. Kurt and Blaine both don't know where she's at either it's like she was hidden somewhere.

"O-Ok." Artie looks at his lap, Rachel grabs Finns hand and they both leave. Artie sighs and gets out his phone a picture of Katie on his lap as his background he sends her a messages and waits for a reply.

_I hope you're okay, I'm worried about you. Please just do something so I know you are there.-A_

And he did.

_I'm safe.-K _

-Birthday Party-

The party was going great everyone is having a great time singing, dancing and laughing. Nancy smiles she was watching on the ramp way (Artie was very good at designing a wheelchair proof house) and was happy to see her son so happy. Nancy looks around the room and frowns she was excited to see the nice girl from Halloween, she looks and sees a boy who looks similar to her she shakes it off and goes back up stairs.

"Dude you want to open presents!" Puck yelled to Artie who was currently talking to Blaine and Kurt. Artie nods and they all quite down.

"Open mine first!" Brittany says running to Artie putting her gift on his lap "Me and Sanny picked it out." Brittany skips back to Santana and smiles at him. Artie looks at the neatly wrapped present and opens it.

"Do you love it?!" Everyone tried not to laugh at the present. Artie smiles at the present it was a teddy bear that was dressed as him and it was sitting in a stuffed wheelchair, he looks at Brittany and nods.

"I love it Brittany! Thanks girls." Brittany squeals and claps her hands, Santana rubs her back smiling at Artie.

"Here this is from Rach and I." Finn says handing Artie a bag with a cupcake on it. Artie takes it and grabs the tissue paper out of it. Inside was a comic book, but not just any comic book it was a special addition Dr. Who comic.

"Wow! Thanks!" Artie was excited to read that, after opening every ones gifts Blaine walks to Artie.

"I have another gift." He walks to the stereo and puts in a cd.

_"Is it on." *cough* "Hey, Artie! It's Katie. I made you this mix CD of songs that made me think of you! I even sang them all to make it ten times better *laugh* I hope you have a happy birthday. I love you Artie." _

"She whats me." Artie was staring wide eye'd at the stereo everyone in the room were smiling well except for Sam. Just then the song starts.

_"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said.."

Just as the next part starts Katie walks down the ramps joining herself, everyone gasp Katie was wearing a white dress and her hair was curled. Artie stared at her smiling eyes wide.

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..."

Katie walks to Artie and gets on her knees so shes to his level she grabs his hands singing ignoring everything.

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you." The song fades and Katies voice is heard on the tape.

_"I chose that song because it was the first song I heard after we first met and I guess I just knew that day that we would be friends and deep down I hoped for something more." _

Katie smiles and adds on.

"Artie I have been a bad friend. Not just to you but to everyone in this room, I hope you can forgive me." Just as Katie was done talking Artie leans in and kisses her and surprisingly Katie kissed back.

"Where have you been?" Puck asks frowning his arms crossed he wasn't going to admit it out loud but was scared that Katie was hurt. Katie smiles and stands up.

"I had to go to therapy and it's not in Lima so I've been staying with uncle John."

"Uncle John?" Finn was beyond confused, he didn't even think about asking his uncle.

"Yea Finn. I'm back though and I feel different."

"Different?" Blaine asks wrapping his arms around her shoulders he was just happy that she was okay again.

"Happy pills are great." Katie says jokingly. "I'm kidding, I'm not on pills."

Artie was smiling even more. Katie looks at him.

"So what does this mean for us Artie? Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad at you! And Katie I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean if you want to.." Artie blushes and starts babbling Katie sits on his lap and cuts him off with a kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask." Everyone cheers except for the boy in the back who stays silent.

"This is the best birthday ever."

* * *

**Kartie is together! But will they last? And what about Sam? Thanksgiving is soon and that means Regionals is coming up! Thanks for reading xoxo  
**


	32. Chapter 31: Pinky Promise?

**Wow! I am so excited even though I just flunked out of French .-. I just want to take a writing class but nooo our schools to cheap for that! Ha. It's already November that means schools going to end soon! I kinda wish I lived a fanfiction life though its waaaay better. Anyway enjoy my les amis! (friends in french-still cant believe I failed:P) Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

* * *

November 12 2012

Katie was feeling like a new girl, which was weird because she's only been at therapy for a week. Katie thinks back to her talk with John.

_Tuesday 10 2012_

_Katie sat in the waiting room sitting silently drawing in her sketchbook, to her left John Hudson is reading a page out of what looked like Peoples magazine, Katie shakes her head and sketches the fish tank that sat in front of her. The noise of the clock was bugging her and she couldn't concentrate on her drawing she sighs and shuts the note book._

_"Do I really have to be here?" Katie asks looking at John with an annoyed look, John looks up from his article about Jennifer Lawrence and raises an eyebrow._

_"You know we're not that different Katie, I went to therapy and look at me now!" Katie looks at his shirt which happens to have ducks on it._

_"You look like you belong in a mental hospital." Katie states John smiles._

_"I know, but I only dress this way when i'm with unhappy people. It makes them smile." _

_"I'm a happy person." Katie says but as she starts thinking about it maybe deep down she knows she's not, John notices her deep in thought and frowns._

_"Katie you can trust me, therapy isn't for crazy people it's for people who need to let stuff out. And that's you, you just need to be honest with the Dr and tell her or him everything it helps. I told my Dr everything and I felt like a new man I felt...different but the good different." John grabs Katies hand and squeezes it._

_"My friends all hate me." Katie blurts out John raises an eyebrow._

_"And why would they hate you?"_

_"I quit glee and now everyone is texting me about how immature I am, Rachel sent me an email! The only person from New Directions that hasn't is Artie, he-he just keeps asking if I'm okay and that he misses me." Katie had tears in her eyes she wasn't even in the therapy session and she was already crying. John rubs her back._

_"That Artie boy sounds like a true friend, he's a keeper...but no dating you're to young."_

_"I already had a boyfriend though."_

_"What! You're 10!" _

"_15!" John fake gasp acting as if he was surprised._

_"And I'm 32 but you don't see me dating." Katie smirks_

_"I don't know you and Carmen got pretty cozy at the zoo." Johns eyes widen blushing._

_"Shush child." Katie smiles as he put his finger up to her lips._

_"You know my uncle once told me that if I didn't shut up he would cut me...he was an alcoholic I think he died when I was ten." Katie says without missing a beat John looks at Katie and opens his mouth not knowing how to respond._

_"Now why wouldn't you tell this to the Dr yesterday?" John was confused she so open about her past to him but not to the Dr. Katie shrugs._

_"I trust you more than anything, it's quite scary how much I do..I don't know Uncle John I think it's because I know you've been through stuff to so I know you wont judge me." Katie was looking at the floor it was true Katie never trusted a male adult this much in her life._

_"Katie, you need to know that I would never judge you and you know what I'm glad you trust me...but you need to tell this to a professional but that doesn't mean you don't have to tell me. When ever you feel like it you can always talk to me." Katie smiles and leans her head on John.  
_

_"You're a good guy John, any girl would be lucky to have you. Carmen mostly." John shakes his head smiling just then the therapist comes out._

_"Katie Anderson?" _

_"T-that's me." _

_"I'm Maria Lopez you're therapist." Katies eyes widen 'Santanas mom.' _

-Reality-

Katie smiles Maria was a nice lady and promised she wouldn't tell Santana about the things she talks about. Speaking of Santana.

"Katie I want you to apologize to me." Santana demands as she slams Katies locker shut, Katie looks at her and frowns.

"Apologize for what?"

"For making me worried dammit! I thought you were hurt first you try killing yourself and then you left without a word fuck Katie you don't do that to me!" Katie smiled widely and hugs Santana tightly.

"I didn't realize you cared that much, but you know it didn't help when you were sending messages in Spanish, messages that I know were not very nice." Santana looks down at her feet. Katie smiled Santana always hid emotion so Katie loved that Santana was being herself.

"I forgot I taught you Spanish.."

"San, you're my best friend and I know now that ignoring you guys was wrong but I want you to know that no matter what happens with our friendship I will always be here for you." They both smile and hug, Artie wheels up with a smile.

"I see you to finally made up." Katie leans down to Artie kissing his cheek.

"Yes wheels we made up, now I have to find Britt after all this girl hugs I needs to get my mack on." Santana leaves and Katie smirks.

"And she's back." Artie smiles and grabs Katies waist sitting her on his lap, he wraps his arms around her waist Katie leans her head back on his shoulder and smiles.

"What's it like being sixteen?" Katie asked playing with his hands Artie smiles.

"Feels the same, what about you? Your birthday is only one months away!" Katie sighs.

"I don't know what to think, sixteen. That's a big number Artie, that's the year I'm suppose to get a licence and drive my own car not one of Burt's old trucks." Katie got her permit a few months back and doesn't see the point in driving.

"You don't sound very excited." Artie was confused most people wanted to drive.

"Car crashes changes your view on driving, I mean I flinch whenever a car stops near me." Artie frowns squeezing her hand.

"I was like that after my accident, I'm use to it now but it took a while." Katie looks at Artie and smirks.

"You know Artie we both have a disability that we can't fix." Katie says looking into Arties eyes, they both have a connection that know one would understand.

"What's your disability?" Artie asks confused Katie looked normal to him in fact he thought she was perfect.

"I'm dyslexic, that and my therapist told me I'm depressed." Katie says acting as if it was nothing.

"You're depressed?" Artie asked Katie never seemed sad.

"I'm good at hiding emotions."

"That's not good Katie." Artie looks sternly at Katie who rolls her eyes.

"If I'm feeling sad or mad I'll tell you."

"Pinky promise?" Artie holds up his pinky Katie links hers with his and smiles. She leans in and kisses him lightly.

"Pinky Promise."

From a far a blonde haired boy watches from his locker sadly, he shakes his head. It's not over yet he still has a chance he thinks as he walks away. He was going to get her back.

* * *

**My laptops about to die so long story short: School has a break, writing more! Hooray! Thanks for reading xoxo EDIT: Again I'm sorry but Katie and Blaine would already be 16 if her birthday was in January soo I changed it. December 20th is now Blaine and Katie's birthday, I feel like I should have known that.  
**


End file.
